The things I do for love
by GuiltyPleaasure
Summary: AU - L'une est maire de New-York, l'autre est agent du FBI. Deux femmes aux caractères bien différents, mais aussi forts l'un que l'autre, dont la première rencontre débute par une affaire de meurtre.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour,

Alors, voici ma première fiction, surtout première fiction sur OUAT, et sur SQ, alors soyez indulgents. J'accepte tout de même toutes critiques, positives ou négatives. En espérant tout de même que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre I<strong>

« Swan, il y a eu un meurtre à la mairie, j'ai besoin de vous sur place. » annonçait la voix de Mr. Gold, à l'autre bout du combiné, dont l'intonation ne laissait aucun doute quant à la nature de cette requête : c'était un ordre.

Emma se retint de justesse de soupirer d'agacement. Son supérieur avait tendance à se montrer tyrannique, bien qu'il compensait avec une paye généreuse, son rôle de directeur du FBI de New York lui tenait visiblement beaucoup à cœur.

« Sérieusement ? Savez-vous que c'est mon jour de congé ? » geignait la jeune femme.

« Vous aurez une prime. J'ai besoin de mes deux meilleurs agents sur le coup, votre coéquipier, Mr. Nolan est déjà en route. »

La vérité c'est qu'elle se passerait volontiers d'une prime contre un peu plus de sommeil. Néanmoins, n'ayant pas la capacité de contester l'ordre, elle mit simplement le téléphone sur haut-parleur alors qu'elle finissait de s'équiper, notamment en matière d'armes.

« Bien. Quels sont les faits ? »

« Une dénommée Ashley Boyd a été victime d'empoisonnement. Je vous transmets en ce moment son dossier. C'était une assistante. »

« Une assistante ? Vous déplacez vos deux meilleurs agents pour une assistante ? »

« Miss Swan, je suis votre supérieur, j'agis donc comme bon me semble. Et pour information, nous avons toutes les raisons de penser que ce n'était pas elle qui était visée, mais le Maire, ou son adjointe. »

« Votre fille... » Elle entendit le souffle de son interlocuteur se bloquer soudainement, et devina sans difficulté les traits soudainement pincés de son patron.

« C'est pour ça que j'envoie mes deux meilleurs agents. Je vous transmets les autres informations. Ne perdez pas de temps. »

Mais la jolie blonde avait déjà quitté son loft, et arrivait tout juste au pied de l'immeuble, son casque en main, puis sa tête après, alors qu'elle prit place sur sa moto. Objet qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement, autant pour la sensation de vitesse et d'adrénaline qu'il procurait, mais également pour des questions pratiques. Les embouteillages new-yorkais étaient bien trop conséquents, et une moto permettait de se faufiler entre ces milliers de voiture qui formaient un amas métallique. Chose bien plus pratique avec son travail.

A peine arrivée à la mairie, elle put apercevoir la berline noire du FBI, et une voiture de police. Elle grimaça malgré elle. Les deux partis n'aimaient pas particulièrement travailler ensemble. Le FBI était méthodique, précis, et utilisait des méthodes bien mystérieuses parfois, alors que les policiers prenaient plus de temps, n'ayant pas les mêmes outils de travail.

Les journalistes allaient bientôt se mêler au lot, arrivant d'ici quelques minutes, et là, ce serait le chaos. Emma détestait ces affaires si médiatisées. Il suffisait que ça arrive dans une enceinte du gouvernement et tout le monde accourait.

« Em' ! » l'accueillit David Nolan, son équipier, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Salut David ! » Elle lui rendit son sourire, alors qu'ils entraient rapidement dans l'hôtel de ville. « Alors où est-elle ? »

La fameuse Ashley, une petite blonde, relativement jeune, avait été envoyé pour préparer un café pour l'adjointe du Maire. Ce qu'elle avait fait, d'après les dires de ses collègues, témoins de la scène. Sauf qu'au dernier moment, le Maire en avait voulu un également, et la jeune femme avait fini par s'en faire un pour elle, mélangeant ainsi les trois tasses. Et se servant manifestement de celle qui ne lui était pas destinée.

« Où se trouve la machine à café ? » interrogeait calmement Emma, à l'adresse d'une jolie asiatique, employée de la mairie, qui connaissait plutôt bien la défunte.

« Dans la salle du fond. » répondit-elle, ravalant une nouvelle fois ses sanglots.

« Et vous me dites qu'Ashley a quitté cette salle un instant, pour aller discuter avec vous. Avez-vous vu quelqu'un y entrer ? »

« Non... nous étions.. à l'opposé. Dans mon bureau, et à aucun moment nous n'avons regardé dehors. »

L'agent du FBI continua son interrogatoire quelques secondes encore, puis remercia la jeune femme, avant de prendre congé. Les interrogatoires de David n'avaient pas été plus fructueux, mais tous deux en étaient venus à la conclusion que la jeune assistante n'était pas celle visée. Mais bien une des deux figures emblématiques de la ville.

Figures qui étaient mises sous protection pour le moment, chacune dans son bureau, à l'étage au dessus. Les deux agents s'y rendirent donc, s'arrêtant devant une porte, dont l'écriteau indiquait « Mrs. Gold ». Emma et David se lancèrent un regard, lorsqu'une rouquine en sorti soudainement.

« Excusez-moi, vous êtes ? » demanda immédiatement la blonde avec suspicion.

La jeune femme sursauta, mais leur sourit finalement. « Ariel (..), la psychologue. Je suis ici pour les cas de crise. Madame le Maire a refusé de voir une psychologue, mais son adjointe a accepté de me parler. »

« Agent Nolan, et Agent Swan, du FBI. » répondit le blond.

Ils échangèrent quelques informations, puis la dénommée Ariel redescendit à l'étage inférieure, pour maintenant s'occuper des collègues de la victime, et appréhender leur état émotionnel.

« Bon, je vais parler à la fille de Mr. Gold, et toi au Maire ! » décida David.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que ça cache cette prise de décision soudaine ? Tu trouves la fille de Gold sexy ? » demanda la blonde, les sourcils froncés.

« N'importe quoi. » Il s'esclaffa. « Je ne l'ai pas plus vu que toi. Je sais juste que le Maire est assez... antipathique.. »

« Oh.. » Elle grimaça. « Génial, merci. »

Faussement coupable, son coéquipier lui adressa une moue amusée, puis entra dans le bureau de la fameuse progéniture de leur supérieur, tandis qu'Emma dû traverser le couloir pour atteindre le bureau du Maire. « Mrs. Mills » indiquait l'écriteau doré sur la porte. Puis elle frappa.

« Entrez. » répondit une voix féminine, grave, et froide à la fois.

La blonde s'exécuta, actionnant la poignée de la porte, avant de pousser cette dernière, pour pénétrer dans l'immense bureau de la femme. Cette dernière n'était pas seule, mais presque. Un homme blond, aux cheveux ondulés, était avec elle. Assis en face de l'autre, à une distance normale, sur des fauteuils.

Regina Mills était une belle femme. Tout l'État le savait, peut-être même tout le pays, mais la télévision ne lui rendait pourtant pas justice. La télévision ne faisait pas transparaître certains détails qui faisaient d'elle, non pas une simple femme belle, avec des atouts physiques, mais une femme attirante, terriblement attirante.

Emma comprit pourquoi elle devait faire autant tourner les têtes, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement. Pourquoi s'en priver avec un physique pareil ?

« Oui ? » demandait froidement la brune, ses prunelles noisettes se posant sur la nouvelle arrivante.

« Bonjour, je suis Emma Swan, du FBI. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser, et je dois m'assurer de votre sécurité. »

Le blond, se releva de son siège, et vint saluer l'agent du FBI, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lui était peut-être heureux, mais le Maire semblait penser toute autre chose, fusillant l'arrivante du regard.

« Le FBI ? C'est la meilleure. Comme si une psychologue n'avait pas suffit. » soupira t-elle, avant de reprendre. « L'agent Humbert, qui est à vos côtés est mon garde du corps, il assure déjà ma sécurité. »

« Imaginez que vous envoyez votre attachée de presse s'occuper des journalistes, et vous servir de porte-parole, pour que vous puissiez assister à une entrevue sans être dérangée, que diriez-vous si au lieu de ça elle rentrait chez elle, sans obéir à vos directives ? » demanda alors subitement l'agent, prenant Regina au dépourvu.

« Pardon ? Je ne vois pas ce que ç.. »

« Vous la vireriez. » la coupa la blonde. « Mon supérieur m'a donné des ordres, je les exécute. C'est mon travail Madame. Je ne viens pas m'occuper de vous pour mon bon plaisir, mais pour mon travail. Alors, je vais faire ce qu'il m'a été demandé, et vous allez coopérer. »

L'intéressée resta bouche bée, son expression reflétant l'exact copie de celle de l'homme. Jamais personne n'avait parlé comme ça à Regina Mills. Personne n'osait. Premièrement parce que c'était un personnage public important, mais aussi, et surtout, parce que quiconque s'y risquerait, s'exposerait aux foudres de celle-ci.

Mais Emma Swan n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à la remettre à sa place, d'un ton sec, froid, et totalement désintéressé.

Regina s'autorisa alors à vraiment la regarder pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait fait son entrée. Elle s'étonna dans un premier temps qu'on engage des filles si jolies au FBI, d'autant plus pour aller sur le terrain, mais quelque chose, une expression de confiance, de détermination et de professionnalisme sur le visage de l'agent Swan lui fit comprendre ce que l'instance avait pu lui trouver. Et ses yeux émeraudes..

« Je pourrais vous faire virer. »

« Essayez donc si ça vous chante. » Emma haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, accentuant la surprise des deux autres protagonistes. « En attendant, je vais vous poser des questions. »

La brune se sentit en proie à deux émotions contradictoires. A la fois fulminante, et intriguée.

« Graham, laissez-nous. Je vous contacterais lorsque nous aurons fini. » ordonna finalement le Maire.

« Bien madame. Agent Swan. » la salua t-il.

« Je vous en prie, vous pouvez m'appeler Emma. »

Cette annonce sembla ravir le garde du corps, dont le sourire s'agrandit. « Alors appelez-moi Graham. »

« Bien, alors à plus tard Graham. »

La blonde lui rendit son sourire, mais de façon polie et discrète, avant que celui-ci ne quitte la pièce, sous le regard agacée de l'autre femme.

« Maintenant vous flirtez avec mon employé, près d'une scène de crime, et sous mes yeux. De mieux en mieux. » siffla la mairesse.

Emma l'ignora si royalement que la femme se sentit prise au dépourvu. C'est elle qui agissait comme ça normalement. Personne ne se permettait non plus de l'ignorer de la sorte.

« Etiez-vous proche d'Ashley Boyd ? » commença la blonde, s'asseyant sur un fauteuil face à son interlocutrice, à l'ancienne place de Graham, un bloc note dans une main, et un stylo de l'autre.

« On aimait le même café. » répondit Regina, sarcastique et agacée.

« A t-elle déjà eu des différends avec quelqu'un ici ? Quelqu'un pourrait-il lui en vouloir ? »

« A ma connaissance non. Elle était discrète, et transparente. »

« Bien. » Emma continua de noter, puis releva la tête de son calepin, pour regarder la brune. « Et quelqu'un pourrait-il vous en vouloir ? »

« Miss Swan, je suis le Maire de New-York, évidemment que des gens m'en veulent, ou souhaitent que je disparaisse. » soupira la brune avec une exaspération plus que perceptible.

« Bien. Une liste de personnes récurrentes ? Ou quelqu'un en particulier ces derniers temps ? »

La femme sembla réfléchir, puis lui donna quelques noms, tout en ajoutant néanmoins qu'elle doutait que ces personnes seraient capables de la faire assassiner. Emma conclut l'interrogatoire en lui demandant si des gens pouvaient en vouloir à son adjointe, ce à quoi Regina répondit qu'elle en doutait, bien que son poste était convoité.

La blonde s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose, lorsque un appel entrant l'en empêcha. Elle s'excusa brièvement auprès du Maire, puis décrocha.

« Oui ? »

« Swan. Vous êtes avec Miss Mills là ? » demandait Mr. Gold, à l'autre bout du fil.

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« J'aimerais que vous la reconduisiez chez elle. »

« Pardon ? Mais elle n'en a pas besoin ! »

« Ne discutez pas mes ordres. Tous les journalistes encerclent la mairie, et nous n'avons pas besoin qu'ils s'en mêlent plus que de raison. De plus, nous sommes désormais pratiquement sûrs que la victime n'était pas la personne visée. Alors j'aimerais que vous raccompagniez le Maire à son domicile, saine et sauve. »

« Bien. »

Il raccrocha, et Emma rangea son téléphone, agacée, sous le regard interrogateur de la brune.

« Je dois vous reconduire à votre domicile. Question de sécurité. » annonça t-elle d'un ton professionnel, alors que son regard indiquait que ça ne l'enchantait guère.

« Je peux rentrer chez moi sans être escortée ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. » rétorqua Regina, agacée à la fois par tout ça, mais aussi parce que bizarrement vexée de voir à quel point la blonde ne voulait pas rester en sa présence.

« Je suis d'accord avec vous. Mais la plupart ne le sont pas. Je vais donc vous raccompagner. Avez-vous des choses à faire avant ? »

« Bien. » Elle soupira. « Eh bien, juste un mail à envoyer. »

« Dans ce cas, je vais vous attendre à l'entrée. »

Emma se leva, lui adressa un signe de tête auquel la femme répondit, puis quitta le bureau, se retrouvant dans le couloir de nouveau. Graham était à quelques mètres de là, accoudé contre un balcon, une cigarette à la bouche, profitant de l'air libre pour ne pas gêner avec la fumée. Il fit signe à la blonde de le rejoindre, et après réflexion, elle s'exécuta, son regard fixé sur la porte du Maire tout de même, par sécurité.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas la première fois que je rencontre un agent du FBI, mais c'est la première fois que j'en vois un avec autant de cran. » s'enquit-il, un nuage de fumée lui échappant. Il proposa une cigarette à Emma, qui refusa poliment.

« Disons que je fais mon travail. Maire ou pas Maire, à mes yeux, c'est juste ma cliente. »

« Soyez heureuse qu'elle ne vous ait pas tué sur place. »

« J'ai une arme je vous signale ! » rétorqua la blonde.

Graham se mit alors à rire de bon cœur, et ils continuèrent à discuter pendant quelques minutes encore, riant tous les deux cette fois, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Regina ne mit que quelques secondes à les apercevoir, et leur jeta un regard noir. Ils étaient en train de s'amuser alors qu'elle était placée sous une protection ridicule. Et cette Miss Swan devait la protéger, pas flirter avec ses employés.

Lorsqu'ils captèrent tous les deux le regard de l'intimidante brune, ils sourirent à l'unisson, jusqu'à ce que Emma finisse par prendre congé auprès de lui, pour aller rejoindre Regina.

Elles sortirent par la porte de service, cliché, mais efficace, et s'engouffrèrent en vitesse dans la berline noire mise à leur disposition. Emma, qui boudait intérieurement d'avoir dû laisser sa moto à quelques mètres d'une agitation qui prendrait encore plus d'ampleur, envoya un sms à David, pour lui demander de s'occuper de sa moto au cas où.

« Vais-je devoir rester chez moi toute la journée ? » demanda finalement la brune, alors que le véhicule démarrait.

« C'est préférable, mais pas vraiment obligatoire. Du moment que vous ne vous rendez pas sur votre lieu de travail. »

« Et demain, pourrais-je aller travailler ? »

« Tout dépend de l'avancement de l'enquête. Mais j'en doute fort. »

« Je vois. » Regina soupira. « Comme si j'avais peur de quelques personnes mécontentes des résultats des dernières élections. »

« C'est peut-être autre chose, nous n'en savons rien. »

« Oh moi je sais Miss Swan. Beaucoup veulent se débarrasser de moi. »

« Si vous êtes aussi désagréable avec tout le monde, ça peut se comprendre. » répondit Emma d'un air profondément sérieux.

« Pardon ? » hoqueta la brune, surprise et indignée.

« Je plaisante Madame le Maire. Calmez-vous. Je serais mal placée pour dire ça alors que j'ai voté pour vous. »

« Vraiment ? » Regina arqua ses sourcils, de nouveau sujet à l'étonnement, et reprit en voyant son interlocutrice confirmer d'un hochement de tête. « Pourquoi ? »

« Outre votre froideur incommensurable.. » Elle sourit en voyant la tête de la brune, mais ne se laissa pas démonter. « Vous dirigez la ville à merveille. J'ai beaucoup apprécié votre discours d'investiture, et également celui que vous avez tenu à l'orphelinat. Ils étaient à la fois émouvants, et fermes. »

« Oh.. Eh bien, je vous remercie Miss Swan, pour quelqu'un qui avait l'air horrifié à l'idée de me raccompagner, je dois dire que cela m'étonne. »

« Et on revient donc au début de ma phrase précédente. »

« Je ne suis pas froide ! » Et devant le regard que l'autre femme lui lança, en diagonale, l'air absolument pas dupe, elle rectifia. « Je suis juste, professionnelle. »

« Je suis professionnelle et pourtant je ne suis pas aussi désagréable que vous. »

« Pardon ? Vous avez été bien plus désagréable en me faisant comprendre de me taire, et de vous laisser faire votre travail. »

« Parce que vous aviez commencé. »

Regina se tut, ses lèvres se tordant en une moue désapprobatrice, et elle lança un regard noir à son interlocutrice lorsque celle-ci lui jeta un regard victorieux. En plus d'être désagréable, cette femme était terriblement agaçante et arrogante. Et bien sûr, la mairesse se doutait que celle-ci devait penser la même chose d'elle.

Elles ne s'adressèrent plus la parole pendant tout le reste du trajet, chacune au téléphone de son côté, pour superviser diverses choses. Puis finalement elles mirent chacune fin à leur conversation, une fois qu'elles approchèrent de la résidence du Maire. Cette immense et imposante demeure, à l'architecture ancienne, très certainement construite à partir d'influences européennes.

Leur berline se gara devant la maison, juste derrière une petite voiture, modeste, mais que la brune sembla reconnaître. Elle se crispa soudainement, ses traits se muant en une colère bouillonnante.

« Miss Mills ? Que se passe t-il, vous connaissez le propriétaire de ce véhicule ? »

La brune ne répondit pas, réajustant simplement son sac à main le long de son bras, alors que la porte de la voiture s'ouvrait, pour la laisser sortir.

« Bonne journée Agent Swan. »

« Attendez. » Elle la retint fermement par le bras. « Vous devez tout nous dire, ça peut-être important pour l'enquête. »

Regina lui jeta alors un regard si glacial, et si méprisant, que la blonde eut presque envie de s'enfoncer sous terre. Mais au lieu de ça, elle resta là, droite et fière, soutenant les prunelles noisettes, sans flancher.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi l'identité de la maîtresse de mon mari pourrait vous intéresser. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser. » cracha t-elle, glaciale, avant de s'extirper du véhicule pour de bon, et de foncer vers sa maison, sans ajouter un mot de plus.

Emma resta bouche bée, du moins quelques secondes, avant d'esquisser une grimace n'en revenant pas. Comment pouvait-on être infidèle à une aussi belle créature ?

* * *

><p>La blonde dû retourner à la mairie juste après ça, pour boucler leur travail de la journée. David et elle finirent de ratisser les moindres détails, et témoignages, accompagnés de Graham qui ne faisaient qu'écouter en silence, sans trop intervenir, si ce n'est pour leur donner des indications concernant le fonctionnement de l'institution. Il était d'une aide utile, et les deux agents appréciaient autant celle-ci, que sa compagnie.<p>

Vers dix-neuf heures, ils se décidèrent à quitter les lieux, assez éreintés de leur journée de travail, que Graham proposa d'effacer en allant boire un coup, ou manger quelque part.

« Je ne peux pas, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Mary-Margaret, l'institutrice dont je t'ai parlé Em'. » répondait David.

« Ah ! Celle sur qui tu craques. Allez, vas y, t'es en retard à mon avis. »

L'intéressé hocha la tête, salua les deux jeunes gens, et s'engouffra dans une voiture noire, qui démarra quelques secondes après. D'un commun accord, les deux restant décidèrent d'aller se détendre. Emma proposa d'aller au Granny's dinner, qui appartenait à la grand-mère d'une amie à elle, qui elle-même travaillait là-bas.

Ils s'installèrent à une table tranquillement, et commencèrent à discuter, chacun un sourire aux lèvres. Emma avait bien remarqué qu'elle plaisait au garde du corps, et avait décidé d'en profiter. Après tout, il était beau garçon, sympathique, et amusant, alors pourquoi se priver de sa compagnie ?

« Em' ! » s'exclama soudainement la serveuse, Ruby, qui s'approcha pour prendre son amie dans ses bras, cette dernière s'étant levée pour.

« Tiens, j'espérais justement que tu travaillais ce soir ! »

La blonde fit les présentations, et fit mine d'ignorer le regard entendu de son amie, qui signifiait très clairement qu'elle approuvait son choix de prétendant, et surtout de potentielle conquête. Puis la brune repartit s'occuper des autres clients.

Ils restèrent plusieurs heures. La brune avait fini par les rejoindre de temps à autre, pendant des moments plus ou moins longs, et l'alcool s'écoulait progressivement. A eux trois, ils avaient fini une bouteille de vin et demi, et l'alcool commençait à faire son effet. Ruby étant de loin la plus pompette, les deux autres sentaient surtout l'étourdissement, et l'euphorie, mais rien d'alarmant.

Au final, Graham et Emma rentrèrent ensemble, chez ce premier, puisque la blonde n'avait pas pour habitude de laisser quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine venir chez elle, mesure de sécurité.

A peine la porte d'entrée fut-elle ouverte qu'ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant sauvagement. Et une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, les vêtements commencèrent à tomber, jonchant un peu partout sur le sol de l'appartement.

* * *

><p>Ils furent réveillés aux alentours de neuf heures du matin par un frappement sur la porte. Puis plusieurs, à répétition. Graham marmonna quelque chose, puis sortit finalement du lit, enfilant rapidement un caleçon et un t-shirt pour se couvrir, avant d'aller ouvrir. Toujours nue sous les draps, les cheveux en bataille, Emma espérait simplement que la personne n'allait pas entrer parce que son jean slim était toujours par terre, non loin de l'entrée du loft, et donc assez loin d'elle.<p>

« Graham. Que faites-vous ? Voilà deux heures que je vous appelle. »

Regina. Merde. Hors de question que le Maire entre et la surprenne comme ça. Mais Emma eut à peine le temps de réagir, s'étant redressée en couvrant son corps à l'aide du drap, qu'elle entendit vaguement Graham répondre, ce qui ne servit absolument à rien puisque la brune entra. Ses prunelles noisettes se posèrent sur un chemisier familier lancé sur le rebord du canapé, puis un soutien gorge un peu plus loin, semé sur un chemin qui menait tout droit vers le lit, et vers une Emma l'air horrifié, et embarrassé.

La mairesse hoqueta de surprise, et écarquilla les yeux, tandis que le blond ne savait définitivement plus où se mettre.

« Euuh.. Madame le Maire. Bonjour. » bafouilla la blonde, remontant le drap pour couvrir son corps au maximum.

L'intéressée la fusilla du regard et posa ses prunelles sur son garde du corps, demandant visiblement une explication.

« Je ne vous paie pas pour batifoler Mr. Humbert. » déclara t-elle froidement.

« Je.. Désolé, je n'ai pas entendu mon téléphone. »

Regina se sentait en colère, presque de façon inexplicable. Graham et Emma n'avaient aucun droit de coucher ensemble, à ses yeux. Certes, ils avaient tous les deux des physiques avantageux, mais ne devaient pas en faire profiter l'un et l'autre. Graham, parce que c'était l'ancien amant de la mairesse, et le partage n'a jamais été son point fort. Quant à Emma.. Eh bien, elle n'en savait rien, mais son comportement l'agaçait. Pour qui se prenait-elle pour coucher avec ses employés ?

La blonde, se releva alors, entraînant le drap avec elle, et vint ramasser ses affaires un peu partout dans la pièce, sous le regard noir de Regina, avant de lancer vaguement une excuse qu'elle allait se changer, et rentrer chez elle. Elle leur tourna donc le dos, filant dans la salle de bain, mais la brune bloqua un instant sur une image en particulier.

Si le drap était spécialement bien tenu à l'avant, l'arrière était tombé dans la précipitation, découvrant entièrement le dos de la jeune femme, à la naissance de ses fesses, frisant presque l'indécence. La brune, qui sentit soudainement une vague de chaleur l'envahir, bouche bée quant à la perfection de cette peau, malgré les quelques cicatrices, détourna brusquement le regard, pour le reporter sur son employé.

La conversation fut tendue. Et Regina voulait retourner à la mairie aujourd'hui, mais son conseiller l'avait prévenu qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ait un, ou même des gardes du corps avec elle.

Emma repassa brièvement, adressant un sourire aux deux protagonistes, la gêne ayant cédé la place à l'amusement.

« Je vais chez moi pour prendre une douche et me changer. Je vous vois tout à l'heure. »

« Oh, n'oubliez pas votre soutien gorge, Miss Swan. » achevait Regina d'une voix aussi cassante que dédaigneuse.

* * *

><p>Voilà, fin du premier chapitre ! J'essayerais de publier tous les samedis.<p>

Ps : Ne vous attendez pas à ce que l'intrigue tourne essentiellement autour du meurtre à la mairie, puisque celui-ci est plus une façon d'amener un peu le contexte, les personnages, et les rencontres entre eux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir, bonsoir !**

**Alors.. Merciiii à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ou qui suivent mon histoire. D'ailleurs, étant nouvelle, je me demandais si c'était possible de répondre à une review ou comment ça se passe ? (Je sais que je suis nulle, ne vous moquez pas:c ). Bref, voici donc le deuxième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise également.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre II.<strong>

.

« Noon ? Le Maire t'a surprise au pieu avec son garde du corps ? » rigolait David, alors qu'ils plaçaient tous les deux des caméras à l'intérieur de la mairie, dans des coins purement stratégiques.

« Chuuut. Et, elle ne nous a pas vraiment surpris au pieu comme tu dis, puisqu'on ne faisait rien à ce moment là. Et puis elle n'a vu que moi. »

« Oui, 'fin bon. Elle sait que tu t'es tapée son garde du corps. Bravo Em', tu devrais contrôler tes hormones ! »

« Oh, arrête, je me doute que tu as sauté sur ton institutrice hier soir. T'as dû lui ré-apprendre les onomatopées ! » Elle pouffa de rire, accompagné de son ami, aussi rougissant qu'hilare.

« N'importe quoi. On a rien fait. » Devant l'air ahuri de sa collègue, il fut contraint d'expliquer, un peu mal à l'aise. « Elle est un peu.. timide. Et.. Je sais pas, avec elle j'ai envie de prendre mon temps. »

« Ouais, elle est coincée quoi. Et elle déteint sur toi. »

La blonde se mit à rire de nouveau, alors que son coéquipier la fusilla gentiment du regard. Ils s'attelèrent ensuite encore plus sérieusement à leur tâche. Les caméras posées, David sortit un instant pour passer un coup de fil, et Emma resta dans un bureau, cherchant des informations sur l'ordinateur. Lorsque soudain, une jolie brune entra.

« Bonjour. Je suis Belle Gold, l'adjointe du Maire. » se présenta t-elle.

« Emma Swan. Je travaille pour votre père. »

La jeune femme hocha gravement la tête, puis prit place dans le fauteuil aux côtés de la blonde.

« Pensez-vous que je pourrais être la cible ? »

« Tous les scénarios sont possibles, mais celui que vous, ou Miss Mills soyez la cible est le plus probable en effet. »

« Mais, vous, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« En quoi mon avis peut-il vous importer ? »

« Eh bien.. Mon père n'a de cesse de vanter vos mérites. Et puis, vous êtes franche. »

« Oui. »

« Pardon ? »

« Oui, je pense que vous pourriez être la cible. Vous êtes adjointe du Maire, Miss Gold, et la fille de... » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Et si c'était ça justement ? On n'a pas étudié la piste du fait que vous êtes la fille du directeur du FBI. »

« Appelez-moi Belle, je vous en prie. Et.. vous pensez que ça pourrait être ça ? »

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, tous les scénarios sont possibles. »

Les deux femmes discutèrent quelques minutes encore, jusqu'à ce que l'adjointe soit appelée, et qu'Emma ne décide de se lever.

« Bien, merci Emma. J'espère que tout ça se résoudra vite, ça me fait presque flipper. Surtout le soir. »

« Pourquoi ne ferions nous pas quelque chose ce soir ? Je dois aller prendre un verre avec des amis, joignez-vous à nous, ce sera toujours plus sympathique. »

« Eh bien, oui, c'est une bonne idée. »

Elles s'échangèrent leurs coordonnées, puis Belle quitta la pièce, et Emma ne tarda pas à faire de même, l'ordinateur sous le bras, prête à retrouver David.

« Regina ? »

L'adjointe entra dans le bureau de sa supérieure, saluant Graham d'un sourire, et vint s'asseoir face à elle, profitant du fait qu'elle ne soit pas entourée. Elles discutèrent brièvement, de boulot notamment, jusqu'à ce que le garde du corps quitte la pièce, et que Belle ne se décide à aborder le sujet.

« N'êtes vous pas effrayée ? Au moins un petit peu. » demandait Belle, curieuse.

« Par tout ça ? Vous rigolez ? Il en faut bien plus pour m'impressionner. » renifla dédaigneusement Regina.

« Regina, vous auriez pu mourir. »

« Je sais. Mais je ne suis pas morte. Et puis, maintenant nous sommes visiblement sous protection. » railla t-elle, en pensant notamment au FBI, et à Emma.

« Oui. Ces deux agents du FBI, ils me rassurent. Surtout Emma. »

« Emma ? » Regina savait pertinemment de qu'il s'agissait, mais s'étonnait de voir sa collègue l'appeler déjà par son prénom.

« L'Agent Swan. Elle me rassure. Je sais pas, pourtant, on imagine pas une femme de ce genre faire ce genre de boulots mais.. même si elle reste vachement professionnelle, je la trouve humaine, et douce, et très confiante. »

Agacée, pour une raison qui lui était totalement inconnue, le Maire pinça ses lèvres entre elles. Son adjointe avait raison, et elle le savait, elle savait que Emma Swan était tout ça, et même plus encore, du peu qu'elle en avait vu.

« Peut-être oui. »

Belle sourit, mais n'ajouta rien de plus sur Emma, embrayant directement sur un autre sujet. Les deux femmes n'avaient pas des rapports amicaux à proprement parler, mais plutôt cordiaux, et surtout professionnels, mais les désaccords étaient rares.

On frappa à la porte. Puis quelqu'un entra. Emma. La petite brune se mit à sourire, et l'autre, plus majestueuse adopta une mine renfrognée. L'agent du FBI fronça alors les sourcils, un air narquois sur le visage.

« La différence d'expression sur vos visages est marquante. Il y en a une qui est contente de me voir, et l'autre, tout le contraire. » s'enquit-elle d'un ton sarcastique. « Ravie de vous revoir aussi Madame le Maire. »

« Ravie de vous revoir.. habillée Miss Swan. » rétorqua la femme pour mettre mal à l'aise son interlocutrice.

Ce fut pourtant elle-même qu'elle mit mal à l'aise, en comprenant le double sens de sa phrase. Belle, les regarda d'ailleurs toutes les deux, à tour de rôle, les yeux écarquillés.

« Mais.. Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas révéler notre relation ! » demanda Emma, faussement choquée, afin d'entrer dans le jeu.

« Votre... relation ?! Quoi ? » s'exclama l'adjointe, faisant tomber son stylo sous la surprise.

« Miss Swan ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Je.. Je me suis suis mal exprimée.. Disons que j'ai surpris Miss Swan dans une situation compromettante ce matin ! » s'expliqua Regina, après s'être ressaisie.

« Vous êtes allée chez elle ? » Belle arqua les sourcils.

« Oui, comme tous les jours. » répondit Emma, d'un ton qui se voulait volontairement plein de sous entendus.

« Non ! Je ... Peu importe. Arrêtez ! Demandez donc à Mr. Humbert. Et laissez moi avec Miss Swan s'il vous plaît, j'aurais quelques remontrances à lui faire ! »

Belle ne put s'empêcher de glousser, à l'unisson avec la blonde, et se leva de son siège. Elle s'arrêta face à cette dernière, et lui sourit.

« Bon, à ce soir Emma. Bonne journée Regina. »

Elle quitta la pièce, sous l'œil amusée de la téméraire blonde, qui prit place face à Regina, sur un siège, de l'autre côté du bureau.

« A ce soir ? Auriez-vous pour objectif de coucher avec tous mes employés Miss Swan ? »

« Vous voulez venir ? »

La mairesse manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive, et se mit brusquement à tousser, les yeux écarquillés. Emma éclata alors d'un rire franc, qui procura une vague de frisson à la brune.

« Oh mon dieu. Là, je n'ai pas fait exprès pour la confusion. Je voulais dire.. Comme votre théorie est absurde, puisque j'ai juste invité Belle à se joindre à mes amis et moi pour boire un verre, je vous proposais à vous aussi. »

« Vous pensez que je veux me saouler ? »

« Pas se saouler, s'amuser. Malgré ce que vous faites croire, cette histoire de meurtre vous inquiète un minimum, et puis.. vous détendre vous ferait du bien. »

« J'ai un fils, je dois m'en occuper. »

« Laissez le avec son père. »

« Ce n'est pas son père. »

« Oh.. » Emma haussa les épaules. « A ce propos, au risque de mettre les pieds dans le plat.. N'en voulez pas à Graham. Je sais que vous couchez avec lui aussi. »

« Pardon ? » La brune la fusilla du regard.

« Madame le Maire, je travaille au FBI, et je suis un des meilleurs agents, analyser les gens est ma spécialité. »

« L'aventure que j'ai eu avec lui est terminée. »

« Si j'ai bien compris, votre mari vous trompe, et vous trompez votre mari. »

Regina se tut alors, prise au dépourvu par le direct de la blonde. C'était exactement ça. L'amour, et la passion des débuts, entre elle et Daniel s'étaient envolés depuis bien longtemps. Ils étaient restés ensemble par principe, se trompant chacun de leur côtés, et avaient fini par enclenché une procédure de divorce, en secret. Mais hier, Daniel avait emmené sa maîtresse chez eux, ce que la brune n'avait pas pu tolérer. Elle était un personnage public important, et par conséquent, une image à sauvegarder.

« Nous allons divorcer. »

Elle se surprit elle-même. Elle aurait dû envoyer cette femme paître, et lui demander de se mêler de ses affaires, et de faire son travail. Mais non, au lieu de ça, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à lui dévoiler un élément de sa vie dont personne n'était au courant. Et contrairement à la plupart des gens, le visage de la blonde n'exprima aucun jugement, juste une compréhension infinie, et un soupçon de douceur. Oui, Regina avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Emma Swan, et lui confier sa vie sans hésitation, mais ne l'avouerait certainement jamais. La vérité était que, même si cette histoire l'inquiétait, la présence de la jeune femme dans l'enquête, et près d'elle, la rassurait aussi, elle se sentait plus protégée qu'avec n'importe qui.

« Je suis désolée. Pour ça, et pour avoir mis les pieds dans le plat. Mais si je peux me permettre, j'ai l'impression que ça vous fera plus de bien qu'autre chose. »

« Je suppose que je m'habitue à votre façon de faire. »

« Et votre fils ? C'est lui sur la photo ? » Emma se pencha sur un cadre, posé sur le bureau de la mairesse. « Oh, ce petit air autoritaire me rappelle bien quelqu'un en effet ! »

« Idiote. » ne put s'empêcher de lâcher la brune, plutôt que de se mettre à rire, et elle esquissa une moue pour cacher son sourire grandissant.

« Vous savez, vous pouvez sourire. Je vous avoue que je vais trouver ça bizarre. Mais ça vous va bien de sourire. »

La brune sentit ses joues s'échauffer, et changea de sujet pour ne pas rougir. « Il s'appelle Henry, il a six ans actuellement... »

Elle continua à lui raconter quelques détails concernant son fils, ses yeux s'illuminant à ses propos, ce qu'Emma trouva tout simplement adorable. Enfin, avant de s'insulter intérieurement. Depuis quand elle trouvait Regina Mills adorable ?

« Vous pouvez venir avec lui ce soir. Et ne pas rester longtemps. Je sais qu'au fond vous apprécierez de ne pas vous retrouver avec votre mari le soir. »

« Je préfère ça que d'emmener mon fils dans un bar. Hors de question. »

« Bien. Alors demain soir, si vous voulez. On fera quelque chose qui lui fera plaisir à lui. Et on pourrait inviter d'autres personnes. »

« Vous pensez à mes employés ? »

« Amenez une amie, j'en emmène une. »

« Bien. »

Bien qu'elle ne l'admettait pas à voix haute, Regina était absolument enchantée par cette proposition. Une soirée entre filles lui ferait du bien, notamment si Emma était là, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, mais aussi avec son fils. Une soirée où elle pourrait faire autre chose que de travailler, ou de feindre de supporter son mari. Ou encore comme la soirée de la veille, potasser quant à un meurtre sur son lieu de travail.

La question réglée, les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire, puis la blonde se leva, s'apprêtant à quitter le bureau.

« Miss Swan ? »

Emma qui arrivait près de la porte, se retourna. « Oui ? »

« Merci. »

La blonde lui adressa un sourire sincère, et quitta la pièce dans la seconde qui suivit, sentant une vague de bien-être l'envahir soudainement.

* * *

><p>Emma et David avaient pour l'instant fini leur part de travail sur le terrain. Maintenant, place aux experts, qui devraient analyser des empreintes, faire des reconnaissances faciales à travers des indices donnés par des caméras de surveillance, écouter des conversations téléphoniques<p>

Les deux agents avaient donc profité de ce moment de répit pour passer l'après-midi à dormir, surtout qu'une sortie entre amis était prévue le soir même.

Ils se retrouvèrent au Rabbit Hole, un bar branché mais pas trop, semblable à un authentique pub. C'est dans ce même bar qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de se réunir, parce que August, le meilleur ami d'Emma depuis des années.

David et son institutrice étaient déjà assis à une table, accompagnés de Ruby, lorsque Emma fit son entrée. August vint à sa rencontre, la prenant dans ses bras.

« Eh bien, la petite Swan a bien grandi. » lançait une voix sarcastique, derrière August.

Emma relâcha son ami, et posa ses prunelles émeraudes sur son mystérieux interlocuteur. Elle ne le reconnut pas directement. Des cheveux bruns en bataille, des yeux couleur azur, un style décontracté mais pas trop, sublimé d'une veste en cuir, incarnant sa nonchalance habituelle.

« Kilian ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Kilian était le frère d'August. Son grand-frère. Contrairement à ce dernier, Kilian était le bad boy. L'emmerdeur, qui s'amusait avec les filles, et les jetait sans ménagement. Celui qui prônait la devise « Carpe Diem ». Au lycée, toutes les filles en étaient folles. Puis, il avait disparu, parti faire le tour du monde en bateau lui avait dit August. C'était bien Kilian ça, une âme libre. Une âme libre qui avait bien grandi, plus beau qu'auparavant encore, et son corps semblant mieux dessiné.

Ce dernier avait toujours trouvé la jeune Swan a son goût. Mais celle-ci avait toujours manifesté un désintérêt désolant pour sa personne, et Kilian avait préféré ne pas insister. Notamment pour August, sachant très bien que ce dernier la considérait comme une sœur. Mais maintenant elle faisait tellement plus … femme, tellement plus confiante et plus solide. En robe et en talons pour couronner le tout.

« Alors, August m'a dit que tu travailles pour le FBI ? » demandait Kilian, une fois qu'ils étaient tous assis à la tablée.

« Chut. Et oui. Avec David. Ne t'étonne donc pas si un jour on te coffre. »

Ils se mirent tous à rire, puis commandèrent une tournée de shooter. L'ambiance était au beau fixe. Belle avait fini par arriver, et Emma avait fait les présentations. Au final, tout le monde avait fini par se lier à tout le monde, notamment aux trois nouveaux arrivants, peu commun au groupe, mais tout de même.

Emma et David se mirent à raconter des anecdotes de travail, bien plus amusantes et hors du commun que pour d'autres professions, amusant tout le monde au passage. Puis la conversation dériva sur Mary-Margaret.

« Tu arrives à supporter David ? » demandait Ruby d'un ton taquin.

« Figure toi qu'il se conduit tel un prince charmant ! » répondit l'institutrice, amusée.

« David un prince charmant ? Ok, j'avoue qu'il est galant, mais de là à être un prince charmant.. » intervint la blonde.

« Je suis sûr que je suis encore plus charmant que lui. » annonça Kilian, faussement sérieux.

Nouvelle hilarité de toute la tablée.

« Impossible ! » rétorquait Belle.

« N'empêche.. On ne peut pas dire qu'on est pas diversifié ici. Un barman, une serveuse, deux agents du FBI, l'adjointe du Maire, et un pirate. » s'amusa August, que tout le monde acquiesça, sauf un.

« Je ne suis pas un pirate ! » grogna son aîné.

« Tu es sur un bateau, et tu bois du rhum. C'est presque pareil ! »

La soirée continua sur cette joyeuse touche, emplie de convivialité. Ce n'est qu'aux alentours de deux heures du matin que le petit groupe se décida à quitter les lieux, pour rentrer. Après avoir accepté l'invitation de Kilian pour qu'ils se voient tous les deux, le lendemain, Emma alpagua Ruby, pour l'informer du programme de la soirée de ce même jour justement. Soit avec le Maire, son fils, et une amie de cette dernière. La serveuse, bien que surprise, accepta sans hésitation, ne refusant jamais une sortie.

* * *

><p>Sur choix du fameux Henry, il avait été convenu qu'ils iraient tous à la fête foraine, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Ruby, ni à Emma, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de taquiner Regina à ce propos lorsque celle-ci l'avait appelé dans la matinée pour lui annoncer.<p>

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, la blonde avait hâte d'être le soir. Hâte de revoir le Maire, de connaître son fils, et qu'elles passent une bonne soirée toutes ensemble.

Si l'après-midi d'Emma, en ce vendredi, avait été rythmée par du temps passé avec Kilian, celui de Regina avait été synonyme de travail. Être maire n'était pas de tout repos. Heureusement, avec les événements de ces derniers jours, la brune avait réussit à partir plus tôt, et d'aller chercher son fils à l'école.

« J'ai hâte d'être ce soir, de voir tata Kathryn, Theo, et de rencontrer Emma ! » s'était enquit l'enfant, lors du trajet qui les menait chez eux.

« Moi aussi j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir mon chéri. » Elle se surprit devant la véracité de ses propos. « Il faut que tu finisses tes devoirs avant, n'oublie pas. »

« Oui. Dis, elle est comment Emma ? » demanda t-il, curieux de découvrir la nouvelle 'amie' de sa mère, puisque c'est comme ça que Regina avait dû être contrainte de présenter les choses, alors qu'elles n'étaient pas amies.

« Physiquement ? Ou mentalement ? »

« Les deux ! Déjà, elle est jolie ? »

« Eh bien, tu verras ce soir. Mais oui elle est très jolie, elle est blonde, avec de longs cheveux dorés, des jolies yeux verts, et un sourire craq.. » Elle s'interrompit brusquement, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle allait dire. « Un sourire drôle. »

« Un sourire drôle ? Ça existe ? » Henry, arqua un sourcil, pas vraiment dupe, mais laissa tomber en voyant la tête de sa mère. « Et mentalement ? »

« Eh bien.. Tu verras par toi même, et on en reparlera. »

Le petit garçon lui adressa un grand sourire, de ceux qui faisaient fondre le cœur de sa génitrice, et ils dérivèrent sur un autre sujet. Ces moments avec son fils étaient privilégiés. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur domicile, Daniel était dans le hall d'entrée, entouré de valises, son téléphone en main.

Regina envoya Henry faire ses devoirs, pour parler plus aisément à son futur ex mari. Il partait. En attendant que le divorce soit officiellement prononcé, il irait s'installer ailleurs. Les au revoir ne furent ni déchirants, ni tristes, ni agacés, juste.. soulagés, des deux côtés. La brune allait enfin pouvoir vivre vraiment, être elle-même chez elle, ne plus avoir à faire semblant. Les deux adultes n'auraient plus à feindre de se supporter, à continuer plus longtemps cette mascarade qui se révélait épuisante à force.

* * *

><p>19h05. Regina, Henry, son amie Kathryn, et Theo, le fils de cette dernière qui avait environ le même âge qu'Henry étaient déjà là, à l'entrée de la fête foraine. Ruby qui arrivait tout juste, hésitait quant à la marche à suivre, mais décida d'aller à leur rencontre, reconnaissant la mairesse, et de se présenter. C'était toujours la même histoire. Quand il s'agissait de choses d'ordres professionnel, Emma était ponctuelle à souhait, mais une fois ce cadre dépassé, c'était autre chose.<p>

Néanmoins, à peine la serveuse avait-elle fini de se présenter qu'un vrombissement se fit entendre. Et une moto s'arrêta sur le parking, face à eux, à quelques mètres à peine. Emma.

L'intéressée, vêtue d'un veste en cuir, et d'un jean serré à souhait, ôta son casque, et secoua sa chevelure blonde. La scène était digne d'un film, quand la fille un peu 'bad girl' arrivait sur sa moto, enlevait son casque, secouait sa chevelure blonde, et attiraient tous les garçons, mais Regina se surprit à penser que c'était la vision la plus sexy qu'elle n'eut jamais vu. Une vague de chaleur l'envahit, d'autant plus lorsque Emma, les apercevant, ancra plus précisément son regard dans celui de la mairesse, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le cœur de la blonde rata un battement au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent, mais elle ne releva pas, et alla à la rencontre du petit groupe, saluant les adultes d'abord, faisant donc la connaissance de Kathryn, puis elle se pencha vers les enfants.

« Hey, kids. Moi c'est Emma. » Elle s'accroupit pour être à leur hauteur, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

« Theo ! Je suis le plus grand ! » répondit en premier le petit blond, avec un grand sourire.

« De quelques mois à peine ! » marmonna le second. « Moi c'est Henry. C'est toi la nouvelle amie de maman ? »

« En tout cas vous avez la même taille ! Et oui Henry, c'est moi la nouvelle amie de ta maman. » Elle releva brièvement le regard vers Regina, qui semblait gênée.

Pendant quelques secondes, voire minutes, elle continua à parler aux deux garçons, les écoutant avec sérieux, comme si tout ce qu'il pouvait raconter l'intéressait, et ponctuant parfois ses phrases d'exclamations, et de taquineries à leur égard. Les trois autres femmes, après avoir observé la scène, mi-étonnées, mi-attendries, se lancèrent un regard. Regina n'en revenait pas. En l'espace de quelques minutes, Henry semblait avoir quasiment adopté Emma, lui qui demeurait pourtant méfiant avec un bon nombre de gens. Et voir la blonde, d'habitude si dure et impassible, se mettre à la hauteur d'enfants, et rigoler avec eux... c'était un spectacle qui en valait le détour, et lui procurait un sentiment inexplicable.

« Emma adore les enfants. Et les enfants adorent Emma. » expliqua Ruby, souriante.

« Ça se voit.. Elle a.. le feeling avec eux ! » renchérit Kathryn tout sourire.

La blonde finit par se détacher des garçons, pour retourner auprès des trois femmes, un sourire aux lèvres. Elles commencèrent alors à marcher, s'engouffrant progressivement dans la fête foraine en suivant les enfants, puisqu'ils savaient par où commencer, et la place de chaque manège.

« Alors Emma, Regina n'a pas été trop désagréable avec toi ? Parce que quand elle est dans son rôle de maire, ouhh.. ? » s'enquit Kathryn avec amusement.

Ruby ricana, suivit de près par Emma. « Si, elle a été totalement imbuvable ! »

« Vous rigolez Miss Swan ? C'est vous qui avez voulu m'envoyer paître ! »

« Et pourquoi à votre avis je voulais vous envoyer paître ? Parce que vous étiez odieuse, on n'en a déjà parlé, et j'avais déjà raison, ne revenons pas dessus. »

« N'importe quoi. » rétorqua la brune.

Ruby et Kathryn se jetèrent un regard soudainement entendu, et ralentirent le pas. Les deux autres femmes continuaient à avancer sans interrompre leur joute verbale, sans se préoccuper d'autre chose à vrai dire. Alors elles les observèrent, la façon qu'elles avaient de se chercher, et surtout ces regards qu'elles échangeaient par moment et qui les laissaient muettes pendant une seconde.

Kathryn arqua les sourcils, de surprise.

« Dis donc.. » commença t-elle.

« On dirait deux adolescentes qui se cherchent. » fit remarquer Ruby, complétant la pensée de Kathryn.

« C'est exactement ça. Wow. C'est étrange, et mignon à la fois. » Kathryn sourit doucement.

« Il faut juste voir comment ça évolue, parce que si ça continue sur cette lancée... »

La serveuse n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase, que l'autre femme acquiesça, voyant totalement où elle venait en venir. Elles finirent par rejoindre les deux intéressées, puis les enfants. Ces derniers décidèrent de commencer par les autos-tamponneuses, et les femmes restèrent en retrait, discutant, et riant. Même Regina, avait commencé à s'adoucir, s'entendant visiblement plutôt bien avec Ruby.

Puis, sur demande, et insistance des enfants, ils se livrèrent tous à un tour de montagnes russes. Si l'agent fédéral et la serveuse étaient aux anges, c'était autre chose de leurs aînées, qui visiblement ne se sentaient pas dans leur élément, à en voir la tête qu'elles faisaient en sortant, ce qui fit rire tous les autres.

Vint ensuite le moment de la Grande Roue. Innocent en somme, jusqu'à ce que Kathryn et Ruby, d'un commun accord, ne décident de s'en mêler. Elles se débrouillèrent pour que Emma et Regina soient les deux dernières de leur groupe, dans la file, et elles se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans la nouvelle cabine fermée, avec les garçons. Si bien que lorsque Emma et Regina voulurent les rejoindre, le propriétaire du manège intervint, leur indiquant que les nacelles prenaient quatre personnes maximum, et qu'elles n'avaient qu'à prendre la prochaine.

Les deux femmes restèrent interdites, ne sachant que penser de devoir rester tous les deux dans un espace aussi confiné, et clos.

« Quoi ? Vous savez qu'on va s'entre-tuer ? » grimaça Emma à une Kathryn souriante.

« Mais non ! Allez, je dois fermer la porte, on se retrouve en bas les filles ! » s'enquit cette dernière, en leur adressant un signe de la main.

* * *

><p><strong>Oups, j'arrête le chapitre juste au moment où ça pourrait devenir intéressant. Il sera en ligne samedi prochain, ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a déjà dix chapitres d'écrits, et je travaille sur le reste ! <strong>

**Bisous. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooo. **

**Alors voici le chapitre suivant.. Oui je sais j'avais dit que je posterais le samedi et on est dimanche.. Mais de toute façon je posterais soit le vendredi, le samedi, ou le dimanche. :)**

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui suivent la fiction, ainsi que ceux qui laissent des reviews ! Ça paraît peut-être rien, mais moi ça me fait plaisir quand on laisse un avis, ou un ressenti sur mon "travail" ! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre III<strong>.

Kathryn joignit le geste à la parole, sous le regard ahuri de la seconde blonde, qui n'eut d'autre choix que d'abdiquer. Lorsque la nouvelle cabine arriva, elles ne furent que deux à entrer dedans, le groupe suivant contenant quatre personnes qui voulaient monter ensemble. Légèrement mal à l'aise, les deux femmes s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre, après avoir refermé la porte, alors qu'elles commencèrent à monter, lentement.

« Alors, cette soirée a t-elle l'effet escompté ? » engagea Emma, ses prunelles émeraudes se posant sur l'autre occupante de la nacelle.

L'intéressée regarda à travers la vitre, la ville nocturne qui commençait à apparaître de plus en plus à mesure qu'elles s'élevaient. C'était beau. Et contre toute attente, une partie d'elle appréciait réellement de partager ce moment avec la jeune femme.

« Oui. L'ambiance est au beau fixe, nos amies s'entendent bien, les enfants vous ont adopté, et vous ne m'avez pas trop importuné. Alors je dois admettre que c'est plutôt réussi. »

La blonde pencha la tête sur le côté, avec amusement, puis détourna les yeux vers la vitre à son tour. « Premièrement, je ne vous importune jamais. Ensuite, j'aime les enfants, et ça me fait plaisir que ceux là m'apprécient. »

« Tout cela, le fait que vous aimiez les enfants, et mon discours à l'orphelinat, ça a un lien avec votre enfance n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi me le demander, alors que vous avez enquêté sur moi ? » rétorqua Emma, soudainement sur la défensive.

« C'est exact. Mais je ne me suis pas résignée à ouvrir votre dossier. »

« Je vois.. » La blonde soupira. « Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents biologiques. »

« Oh.. Je.. Désolée. » C'était donc ça. Regina se sentit prise d'un élan de compassion soudain, qu'elle ne comprit pas.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Je dois vous avouer, qu'être ballottée de famille en famille est loin d'être agréable, surtout certains événements. Je suis tout de même tombée sur une bonne famille.. Du moins pendant un temps, j'avais une mère adoptive qui me considérait comme sa propre fille.. Puis... Elle est morte d'un cancer.. Heureusement, j'avais de bon amis, comme Ruby, et August. C'était au lycée tout ça. Et puis après... »

Elles étaient maintenant au sommet, mais chacun avait été tellement plongée dans la conversation, que le paysage alentour avait été bien secondaire à côté. Seulement, Emma arrivait au moment où elle ne se sentait pas prête à dévoiler le reste, surtout pas au Maire de la ville, alors que cette dernière devenait plus curieuse.

« Je suis désolée. Pour votre mère.» répondit la mairesse, se surprenant d'avoir de la peine pour elle. « J'ai perdu la mienne il y a plusieurs années également.»

«Oh, je ne savais pas.. J'en suis désolée.» répondit l'agent d'un ton trahissant sa surprise, avant de changer abruptement de sujet, parce qu'elle sentait bien que tout comme elle, Regina n'avait pas envie de s'étendre là-dessus. .« Oh, regardez, votre lieu de travail Madame le Maire. » s'exclama t-elle, son doigt pointant une direction.

Regina avait bien compris que la blonde ne tenait pas à lui dire le reste, ce qui l'intrigua davantage, mais elle n'insista pas, et accepta volontiers le changement de sujet, même si, en suivant du regard la direction, mais elle ne vit pas la mairie, parmi toutes les lumières qui ornaient la ville, et le fit remarquer.

« Mais si, le bâtiment blanc là-bas ! »

« Miss Swan, puisque je vous dis que... »

La brune fut interrompue par une main qui agrippa son poignet, doucement, pour le tirer ensuite, la forçant à se mettre debout. C'était un mouvement spontané de la part de la blonde, qui l'avait quasiment attiré à elle. Si Emma était toujours assise, le Maire était à présent quasiment penchée sur elle, à quelques centimètres, si bien que la blonde pouvait sentir son parfum qu'elle trouva envoûtant. Regina sursauta presque de cette proximité soudaine, mais fit mine de ne pas se formaliser, et tenta de se concentrer sur le doigt de l'agent fédéral, et l'endroit qu'elle indiquait.

Mais la brune n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, ni sur le paysage, ni sur les paroles de son interlocutrice, restant bloquée sur leur promiscuité soudaine, et l'état dans lequel ça la mettait, cette douce chaleur soudaine qui débuta de ses entrailles, pour envahir son corps.

« Oui, c'est bon, je la vois. » souffla enfin la mairesse, décidée à se reprendre.

Ses efforts furent réduits à néant dans la seconde qui suivit. La grande roue s'était bloquée depuis quelques secondes déjà, alors qu'elles commençaient à redescendre, tout en restant proches du sommet, mais aucune des deux ne s'en était aperçu. Et lorsque Regina lui annonça qu'elle avait enfin aperçu l'hôtel de ville, la jeune femme tourna soudainement son visage vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en simultanée avec cette première, qui effectua cette même action, le sourire en moins. Emma perdit le sien ensuite.

Leurs visages, si éloignés dans les minutes précédentes, n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, si bien que chacune pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre s'écraser sur ses lèvres, leur provoquant une vague de frisson. Le regard noisette s'ancra intensément dans celui émeraude, alors qu'Emma s'évertuait à ne pas descendre vers les lèvres si bien dessinées de sa voisine. Son cœur rata alors un battement, phénomène qu'elle n'aurait pu expliquer même si elle n'avait pas choisi de l'ignorer.

La brune s'écarta soudainement, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, alors qu'elle pouvait constater ce même échauffement chez sa partenaire. Sans un mot, elle se rassit à sa place, regardant à l'extérieur.

« La roue s'est arrêtée. » fit alors remarquer Emma.

« Comment ça se fait ? Sommes-nous bloquées ? » répondit la brune, qui reprenait contenance.

« N'êtes vous donc jamais allée à une fête foraine ? C'est courant que la roue s'arrête. Souvent pour une minute ou deux maximum, puis ça repart. »

« Oh.. »

« Je rêve ou vous n'êtes pas rassurée ? »

La brune lui lança un regard noir. « Je n'aime juste pas être coincée en hauteur ! Tout à l'heure, ça allait, mais là, on ne bouge plus. »

« Ok. Alors ne regardez pas dehors, regardez moi. Comme ça, on va parler, et vous allez oublier ça. Et vous avez intérêt sinon je raconterais à qui veut bien l'entendre que le Maire a le vertige ! »

La technique marcha, puisque Regina la fusillait de nouveau du regard, alors qu'Emma profitait de ce moment pour lui raconter une anecdote de travail, qui s'était déroulée lors de ses débuts dans le FBI. Bien vite, la brune se laissa porter par l'histoire, mais surtout par la manière dont son interlocutrice la racontait, et son sourire qui ponctuait ses phrases, et contre toute attente, se mit même à rire.

« Vous êtes une idiote. »

« Remerciez moi au lieu de m'insulter, on redescend, et je sais que vous aviez oublié qu'on était bloqué. »

La brune arqua ses sourcils sous la surprise. C'était vrai. « Oh.. Je.. Oui, en effet... Merci. »

La roue continua sa descente, et bientôt, les deux femmes descendirent de la cabine, le sourire aux lèvres, sous l'œil amusé de leurs amies qu'elles rejoignirent.

Les garçons insistèrent ensuite pour faire une dernière attraction, juste tous les deux, et les quatre femmes restèrent à parler non loin, pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Que diriez-vous de venir déjeuner à la maison la semaine prochaine ? Pas à Manhattan, mais mon fiancé et moi avons une petite maison dans les Hamptons, ça permettrait de quitter la ville quelques heures. Je vous appellerai pour fixer la date. Évidemment ce ne sera qu'entre filles, Frederick gardera les enfants. » proposait Kathryn, alors que les enfants sortaient du manège, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Génial, ça me va ! » s'exclama Ruby, avec son entrain habituel.

« Ce sera avec plaisir ! » renchérit Emma, alors que la mairesse acquiesça à son tour.

Puis alors qu'ils commençaient tous à se diriger vers la sortie du parc, puisqu'il commençait à se faire tard, notamment pour les enfants, le téléphone de l'agent du FBI sonna, son téléphone professionnel.

« Oui ? »

« Swan. Le fils du Sénateur Caldwell vient de se faire enlever. J'ai besoin de vous sur le coup, tout de suite, je vous transmets les informations. »

« Mais... »

« Swan. C'est un ordre. »

Elle soupira. « Bien Mr. Gold. »

La blonde raccrocha, sous le regard interrogateur de Regina et Kathryn, et embêté de Ruby.

« Le boulot ? Il y a un problème ? » demanda t-elle alors.

« Un enlèvement. » soupira l'agent.

La mairesse et son amie écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Je vais devoir y aller, plus tôt que prévu, je suis désolée. »

« Vous êtes obligée d'obéir d'office à votre patron, peu importe l'heure ? » s'étonna Regina.

« Oui. Je suis son meilleur agent, avec David, alors il nous met surtout sur les affaires délicates. Lors du meurtre à la mairie, c'était mon jour de repos. »

« Oh... »

D'un commun accord, elles décidèrent de raccompagner Emma jusqu'à l'entrée du parc, et jusqu'à sa moto. La mairesse restait silencieuse. Un enlèvement. C'était dangereux. Très dangereux. Et en plus il fallait qu'elle y aille en moto, et sillonnerait sûrement les rues à toute vitesse. Non, ce n'était pas prudent. Et si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à la blonde, et que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle la voyait ? Une sensation étrange lui tordit alors l'estomac, comme de l'inquiétude, mais qu'elle chassa tout aussi rapidement.

Avant de saluer les adultes, Emma prit soin de le faire avec les enfants d'abord, un peu plus loin, recevant un petit câlin de la part du blondinet, puis un autre de la part du brun.

« On se reverra Emma, dis ? » demandait Henry, ses petits yeux presque implorant.

« Promis kid. »

« Cool ! » Il sourit de toutes ses dents, puis reprit. « Et puis elle avait raison maman, t'es très jolie. »

L'agent fédéral sentit son corps s'échauffer soudainement, et elle releva d'un coup son regard vers Regina, avec une certaine intensité, qui eut pour résultat de déstabiliser totalement cette dernière, ses sourcils froncés d'incompréhension, et le cœur battant. C'est donc un sourire satisfait au lèvres qu'Emma se rapprocha des trois femmes.

« Bon, Kathryn, à la semaine prochaine dans ce cas ! Enfin, si je ne meurs pas ce soir. » ajouta la jeune femme, tentant de faire une touche d'humour.

Ruby, pourtant habituée, tressaillit, à l'instar de ses deux voisines, dont les yeux s'écarquillaient sous la surprise, n'appréciant visiblement pas cette tentative d'humour.

« Il va falloir que tu arrêtes avec cette blague Emma, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas drôle. Surtout pour un enlèvement, rappelle toi ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. » répondit la serveuse, d'un ton sec qui lui était rare.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demandèrent Kathryn et Regina d'une même voix.

La jeune blonde fusilla son amie du regard, et ses lèvres se tordirent en une petite moue. « Disons que.. Il y a eu un premier enlèvement.. et j'ai été le deuxième. »

« Pardon ? » La mairesse déglutit lentement, l'inquiétude s'insinuant progressivement dans chaque parcelle de son corps.

« Dis surtout que tu as failli y passer Emma. Tu avais pris une balle, et peut-être que tu avais réussi à t'échapper, mais si David ne t'avait pas retrouvé à temps, tu te serais vidée de ton sang. » argua Ruby avec agacement.

Regina blêmit. L'inquiétude ne pointait plus le bout de son nez à présent, elle l'envahissait totalement. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Et pourquoi était-elle aussi inquiète ? D'accord, la blonde était plus agréable qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, mais elles n'étaient même pas amies, alors pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Pourquoi toutes les parcelles de son corps lui criaient de l'empêcher d'y aller ?

« C'est normal si j'ai envie de te retenir ? » fit Kathryn, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu ne serais pas la première à avoir essayé en tout cas ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je suis une warrior. »

Ça ne rassura aucune de ses trois interlocutrices pour autant. Encore moins lorsqu'elle finit par annoncer qu'elle devait vraiment y aller. Elle fit la bise à Ruby, à Kathryn, puis à Regina. Une petite décharge la parcourut lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent la peau si douce de la mairesse, et après un dernier sourire, elle se dirigea vers sa moto.

La joue en feu, comme si elle sentait toujours les lèvres de la blonde dessus, Regina la regarda enfourcher sa moto, et se préparer à démarrer, ce qu'elle aurait pu trouver tout aussi sexy qu'à l'arrivée dans d'autres circonstances. Et lorsque Emma démarra en trompe, disparaissant dans la nuit, elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle revient toujours. » informa Ruby, brisant le silence qui s'était établi.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas. » rétorqua l'autre brune, si sèchement, que tout dans son ton semblait crier le contraire.

« Si tu t'inquiètes Regina, et c'est normal. Je m'inquiète aussi. D'autant plus que je sens que Ruby s'inquiète. » intervint la blonde.

« Il y a certaines missions plus compliquées que d'autres. C'est peut-être étrange, mais c'est souvent les meurtres qui m'inquiètent le moins, parce que.. c'est horrible à dire, mais le coupable à souvent achevé sa mission, il a atteint son but en quelque sorte. Alors que les enlèvements, et tout ce qui traite avec la mafia, ils n'ont pas fini, et écartent tous ceux qui se dresse en travers de leur route. Mais Emma, elle est vraiment douée. Tout comme David.. Un autre agent qu'elle serait déjà mort, plusieurs fois, mais elle arrive toujours à s'en sortir. » soupira finalement Ruby.

La mairesse resta silencieuse, pas plus rassurée pour autant, oh que non, et Kathryn hocha la tête, les lèvres légèrement pincées.

* * *

><p>Trois jours sans la moindre nouvelles. Trois jours que Regina Mills n'avait plus entendu parler du FBI, de David, et surtout d'Emma. Et les coups de fils de Kathryn pour évoquer le sujet n'arrangeaient pas. Elle lui demandait au début si elle avait eu des nouvelles de l'agent fédéral, puis finissait par dire qu'elle non plus, et que Ruby n'en avait pas eu également.<p>

Voilà ce qui expliquait l'humeur si massacrante du Maire en ce mardi matin. Elle commençait véritablement à inquiète, guettant le moindre coup de fil qui lui annoncerait quelque chose de grave, ou alors que la mission était terminée, et en plus de ça, elle était agacée d'être aussi inquiète pour une femme qu'elle connaissait à peine. C'était sa faute aussi à cette Emma Swan, à être aussi attachante, avec son humour douteux, son sourire adorable, cette façon qu'elle avait d'être sécurisante, mais aussi de s'intéresser à elle.

« Regina ? On peut parler ? »

La voix appartenait à Robin, qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans l'imposant bureau du maire, après ce que celle-ci eut invité la personne qui avait frappé à entrer. Elle le regretta immédiatement en voyant son amant faire irruption. Non, aujourd'hui elle n'était pas d'humeur. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, leur parties de jambes en l'air s'étant de plus en plus espacées, car chacun avait été pris par son travail respectif.. Mais au delà d'un amant, Robin savait être un ami, attentionné, loyal, et à l'écoute.

« Je n'ai pas le temps Robin. » répondit-elle sèchement.

« Regina, je viens juste pour prendre de tes nouvelles. »

« Je vais bien. »

« Tu as l'air tendue pourtant. » Il arqua un sourcil.

« Une des mes assistantes est morte sur mon lieu de travail, et je suis potentiellement visée, normale que je sois tendue. » prétexta t-elle.

« Je le sais bien. J'ai été nommé major de la brigade. »

Regina releva la tête de ses dossiers, et détailla l'homme face à elle, qui, il y a quelques semaines était toujours le brigadier en chef du NYPD, et était passé un grade au dessus. Par affection pour lui, elle finit par sourire.

« Félicitations, je te l'avais dit que tu y arriverais. » Elle fronça ensuite les sourcils, une idée derrière la tête. « Aurais-tu entendu cette histoire d'enlèvement ? Le fils du sénateur Caldwell paraît-il. »

Il grimaça, et le cœur de la brune se serra. « Oui.. Le FBI a été mis sur le coup, c'est trop délicat. Ces mecs, les ravisseurs, ce sont des malades.. »

La femme se sentit soudainement pâlir, et serra les mâchoires. Elle se leva alors brusquement, faisant sursauter son ancien amant.

« Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta t-il.

« Oui. Je viens seulement de me rappeler que j'ai un truc important à faire ! Désolée Robin, on discutera une autre fois. »

Gentleman, l'homme ne protesta pas, et se laissa mettre à la porte sans ménagement, alors que la brune quittait son bureau également. Pourtant, ils se dirigèrent vers le même endroit, en silence : le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel de ville. Mais à peine arrivés, que Robin se fit interpeller par un des ses collègues.

« Commandant, le fils du sénateur a été libéré par une équipe du FBI ! »

« Quand ? Que s'est-il passé ? » demandait le blond.

« Il y a plusieurs heures, c'était tôt ce matin. Il y a eu une fusillade ! » Regina se sentit faiblir. « Les ravisseurs ont été tués, et un agent du FBI a été gravement blessé ! »

Le cœur de la brune s'arrêta alors. Non. Non. Ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était Emma Swan. N'importe quoi.

Il fallait qu'elle aille prendre l'air, elle commençait à suffoquer, comme si l'air était étouffant. La mairesse sortit rapidement, non pas par la porte principale à l'entrée, mais par une des portes latérales, qui donnait sur une petite terrasse. Elle s'assit sur un des fauteuils, tentant de se calmer, et de se reprendre. Un agent, ça ne voulait rien dire. Il fallait qu'elle attende d'avoir plus d'informations.

Elle mit plusieurs longues minutes à se reprendre, et quitta le petit coin tranquille et isolé qui faisait office de terrasse, re-traversant les locaux de la mairie, jusqu'à remonter à l'étage de son bureau. C'est en sortant de l'ascenseur que le choc se fit. Devant le bureau de son adjointe, entourée de celle-ci, et de Graham, se trouvait Emma Swan, riant aux éclats, et amusant la galerie visiblement.

Regina n'avait jamais été aussi tiraillé par des sentiments de natures aussi diverses. Du soulagement, de la colère, de l'amertume, de la joie, et de la jalousie de voir que la blonde avait prévenu son adjointe et Graham avant elle. Cette même blonde qui, en entendant une nouvelle venue, se tourna vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Tiens Regina ! »

Comme si elle avait le droit ! Comme si elle avait le droit de lui adresser un sourire comme ça en prononçant son prénom, comme si la brune avait réussi à illuminer sa journée rien que par sa simple présence. Comme si elle avait le droit de faire ça après le sang d'encre qu'elle s'était fait pendant plusieurs jours, sans la moindre nouvelle !

« Miss Swan, ravie de vous savoir toujours en vie. » cracha t-elle, fulminante.

Elle passa à leur côté, sans leur accorder un regard de plus, et rejoignit son bureau, claquant la porte derrière elle. Belle arqua les sourcils. Sa supérieure s'était inquiétée pour Emma, c'était claire comme de l'eau de roche à ses yeux, la connaissant assez pour ça, et visiblement, Emma l'avait compris aussi.

« Ok.. Je vous vois plus tard ! Je vais aller calmer Madame le Maire. » rigola t-elle.

Elle fut suivit par ses deux interlocuteurs, qui la saluèrent ensuite brièvement. Puis, sans prendre la peine de frapper, elle s'engouffra dans le bureau de la belle brune, refermant la porte derrière elle. Regina toujours debout, et se retourna furieusement, sachant très bien qui venait d'entrer.

« Il ne me semble pas vous avoir donner l'autorisation d'entrer Miss Swan. » fit-elle d'un ton glacial.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous contacter. La mission a été.. compliquée. »

« Que.. Ça m'est égal ! Votre état n'est pas mon problème. »

Emma avança de quelques pas en voyant la mairesse prête à lui tourner le dos, et lui prit le bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Si la brune tenta de se dégager, elle la retint fermement. Et pour la première fois depuis son retour, Regina s'autorisa à l'observer. Son visage reflétait la fatigue qu'elle avait dû accumuler ces derniers jours, ses traits étaient tirés, son teint était pâle, et sa lèvre inférieure ainsi que sa joue étaient ornées d'une petite cicatrice, sûrement tirées d'un combat. La brune la fusilla du regard.

« Nous avons dû suivre la trace des ravisseurs jusqu'à Boston. Tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu et.. à vrai dire, on vient de rentrer. Vous êtes la deuxième personne que je suis venue voir, après Ruby. » lui annonça doucement la blonde.

La mairesse resta bouche bée par cette annonce, son cœur, visiblement soumis à de fortes émotions depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, rata un nouveau battement.

« Enfin, vous voulez dire, après Miss Gold, et Graham. »

« J'allais à votre bureau quand je les ai croisé. »

Même si elle ne disait rien qui prouvait que son énervement était redescendu en flèche, bien que persistant un peu tout de même, les traits de son visage la trahirent, s'adoucissant à vue d'œil.

« Vous êtes rassurée ? » ajouta Emma.

« Je n'ai jamais été inquiète. » répondit la brune, trop sèchement.

« Arrêtez donc. A votre place, j'aurais été inquiète aussi. »

La brune ne répondit pas, ce qui équivalait presque à un aveu en soi. Son interlocutrice lui lâcha enfin le bras, et elles se dévisagèrent un instant. Ce qui pour elles ne semblait être qu'un simple échange visuel, serait aux yeux de n'importe qui d'autre, deux femmes qui se dévorent du regard.

« Rassurez Kathryn. » s'enquit la brune.

Emma sembla surprise en ce qui concernait Kathryn, mais hocha la tête, touchée. « Je le ferais. Je vais appeler tout le monde. Je vais donc vous laisser travailler, et de mon côté, j'irais prendre une douche, et tenter de me reposer. »

« Bien. Allez vous reposer. » Elle soupira. « Je suppose qu'on se reverra chez Kathryn. »

« Sauf si je passe vous importuner avant. » répondit l'agent fédéral, avec un clin d'œil. « Bonne journée Regina. »

Et elle tourna les talons, s'apprêtant à partir, lorsque cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de la mairesse de la retenir par le bras, n'ayant pu s'en empêcher. Étonnée, Emma se retourna, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Ne refaites plus jamais ça. » déclara la brune d'un ton ferme, ses yeux trahissant toutes les émotions qu'elle se défendait d'exprimer à voix haute.

Une bouffée de chaleur envahit subitement la blonde, qui lui adressa un doux sourire, et elle hocha la tête pour marquer son accord. Regina n'avait pas besoin de préciser de quoi elle parlait, elles savaient toutes les deux. Ce qui n'était pas à refaire, c'était cette disparition pendant plusieurs jours, sans nouvelles, et pour une affaire aussi délicate et dangereuse.

Puis elles se séparèrent, Emma sortant du bureau.

* * *

><p>Kathryn appela le soir même, programmant la journée pour le samedi de la semaine suivante.<p>

Emma, après ce passage à la mairie, et les appels passés à ses proches pour les rassurer, passa la majeure partie de son temps à dormir, n'étant réveillée que le soir, aux alentours de 23h, par August, qui frappait à la porte. August, une des seules personnes à connaître son lieu de résidence.

Sans prendre la peine de se vêtir outre mesure, la blonde allait ouvrir à son meilleur ami, vêtue d'un débardeur bleu marine et d'un petit shorty noir.

« Em'. » s'enquit le brun avec douceur, ses bras entourant bien vite son amie. « J'aime vraiment pas ce genre de mission. »

Touchée, bien que cette phrase revenait plutôt souvent, la blonde ferma la porte d'un coup de pieds, et referma ses bras autour du brun. Les démonstrations d'affection, ce n'était pas son truc. Tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au domaine des sentiments, ce n'était pas son truc. Il n'y avait pas plus renfermée et butée qu'elle sur le sujet. Mais August, avait appris à la découvrir, à lui faire baisser ses barrières, et à lui faire confiance. Avec lui, elle s'ouvrait. Tout comme avec Ruby. Emma, était en général quelqu'un qui arrivait à se lier facilement, elle avait pas mal d'amis, mais seuls ces deux-là connaissaient vraiment toutes les parties de sa vie.

« Je sais, je suis désolée. »

Ils restèrent enlacés un moment, avant de se séparer. August prit place dans le canapé, et l'hôte apporta des boissons. Ils se servirent en discutant paisiblement.

« Tu es sortie avec Kilian paraît-il ? » demanda t-il au bout de quelques minutes, l'air réprobateur.

« On a passé une journée ensemble oui. » répondait prudemment l'agent fédéral.

« Em', c'est pas un mec pour toi. »

« August, on ne va pas revenir là-dessus. Je choisis les mecs comme bon me semble. De plus, celui-ci est ton frère, et je te signale que lui et moi n'avons rien fait. »

« Justement, c'est mon frère. Vous êtes aussi handicapés des sentiments l'un que l'autre, aussi casse-cou, et imprudents. »

« Tu sais, tout ça m'importe peu, si je décide d'aller plus loin avec lui ce ne sera que par simple amusement. »

Le barman voulut répliquer, mais Emma l'interrompit, lui demandant de ne pas insister, car chacun resterait camper sur ses positions. Elle se garda bien de lui dire qu'elle devait revoir le beau marin le lendemain, pour ne pas ouvrir un nouveau débat. Elle n'aimait pas mentir à August, mais parfois, ça valait le coup vis à vis de son côté protecteur.

Prudente, la blonde préféra changer de sujet, embrayant donc sur l'histoire du kidnapping, puis enfin le meurtre à la mairie, et sa sortie avec le Maire, une amie à celle-ci, et Ruby, sans omettre de détails, tandis que le brun, quant à lui, racontait des anecdotes de boulot, et évoqua le sujet d'une petite brunette, adjointe du Maire, qui visiblement lui avait tapé dans l'œil.

« Tu veux que je fasse l'entremetteuse ? » proposa Emma, malicieuse.

« Non. » Le brun grimaça. « Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul avec les filles quand même ! »

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je sais bien que que tu fais craquer les jeunes femmes, mais je doute que tu aies les coordonnées de Belle, et encore moins que tu la revois si aisément si je ne l'invite pas ! »

« Certes. Invite la alors. »

« J'ai quoi en échange ? »

« Mh... » August fit mine de réfléchir à la question, les sourcils froncés, un sourire amusé dessiné sur le visage. « Ma servitude ? »

« Mais ça je l'ai déjà ! » Cette réponse lui valut un doigt dans les côtes, à un endroit particulièrement chatouilleux, et elle se redressa subitement en lâchant un hoquet de surprise. « Ehh! Je plaisantais ! Bon, on l'invite quand et où ? »

« Tant pis pour toi ! » rigolait le brun, avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Eh bien, vendredi soir tiens. Faisons donc un bowling, ça fait longtemps ! »

« Oh oui ! » s'enthousiasma la blonde, jamais contre l'idée de se livrer à des activités aussi divertissante. « Il faudra qu'on pense à se refaire un paintball un jour, avec touut le monde. »

« Euh non. Je te signale que la dernière fois, David et toi êtes ressortis intacts, et nous tout le contraire ! J'avais des bleus partout ! J'ai même noté dans un coin de ma tête : Ne plus faire de paintball avec des agents du FBI. »

La blonde pouffa de rire, se remémorant en effet cette journée. « Oh, ça va ! Vous vous êtes peut-être améliorés depuis ! »

« Non, c'est de la triche Em'. » insista le barman, mi-amusé, mi-boudeur. « Pour l'instant, on fait du bowling. »

« Bien, bien. J'irais à la mairie demain pour en parler à Belle. Mais à une condition. »

« Je crains le pire, j'écoute. » Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne veux pas tenir la chandelle, puisque je ne pense pas que ce serait non plus une bonne idée d'inviter tout le monde si tu veux rapprocher de Madame l'adjointe du Maire.. Alors, je propose à Belle, et tu viens avec Kilian. »

« Non ! Emma... »

« Deal ? »

Le brun soupira, il connaissait suffisamment sa meilleure amie pour savoir qu'elle n'en démordrait pas. « Deal... D'ailleurs, en parlant d'adjointe du maire, Ruby m'a dit que vous êtes allées à la fête foraine avec le maire, et une amie à elle. »

« Mh, et donc ? »

« Elle te plaît hein ? »

« Ruby ? Oh August, c'est comme ma soeur. » marmonna Emma, comprenant pourtant très bien à qu'il faisait allusion.

« Je parle de Miss Mills. Elle te plaît. »

« Elle est vraiment vraiment sexy, mais totalement hétéro, et souvent désagréable. »

« Elle te plaît. »

« Absolument pas ! » se défendit la blonde, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'était pas une question Em'. »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours.. J'en suis quant à moi à l'écriture du chapitre 12 environ !<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :3. A la semaine prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucouuu. **

**Voici donc le chapitre IV, mais je voulais surtout vous annoncer que cette fiction aura deux parties en quelque sorte ! J'ai fini d'écrire la première, et je m'attaque à la deuxième. (a)**

**Merci pour les reviews, ça me donne envie de continuer pour ceux qui aiment ma fiction (pour l'instant au moins). :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre IV.<strong>

(Mercredi)

Regina Mills, le lendemain, aux alentours de quatorze heures, sortait d'une réunion importante essentiellement composée de personnalités politiques influentes, lorsqu'un homme l'aborda. Sydney Glass, le rédacteur en chef d'un journal local de renommé.

« Sydney, que me vaut cette visite ? » demandait froidement la mairesse, sans interrompre ses pas à travers l'hôtel de ville. « Il ne me semble pas avoir autorisé les journalistes à entrer. »

« Je suis ici en tant qu'ami, je voulais prendre de vos nouvelles. » répondit l'homme de sa voix affreusement mielleuse et énamourée.

« Ami ? » Elle laissa échapper un rire moqueur. « Je vais bien. »

« J'ai entendu dire que ça n'allait pas fort avec votre mari... » commença t-il. Regina le fusilla du regard.

« Eh bien, moi ce que j'ai entendu dire, c'est que cela ne vous concerne en aucun cas. Bonne journée Sydney. »

« Si, ça me concerne, vous savez très bien pourquoi. »

« Écoutez, je n'ai pas le temps de vous entendre rabâcher sans cesse les mêmes choses, encore moins aujourd'hui. J'ai du travail Mr. Glass, et vous devriez faire de même. »

Sans lui laisser la perspective de répondre, l'élégante brune changea brusquement de direction, s'engouffrant rapidement dans un couloir, le bruit de ses talons à la si célèbre semelle rouge claquant sur le sol.

Exaspérée, la mairesse profita d'être à l'étage inférieure pour aller se faire du café. Depuis l'incident, elle avait décidé de le faire elle-même, ne risquant donc pas qu'on l'empoisonne, ou même d'être empoisonnée par erreur. Seulement, alors qu'elle repassait dans le hall, pour emprunter un couloir de l'autre côté, son regard sombre rencontra une chevelure dorée familière. Son cœur rata un battement, reconnaissant tout de suite sa propriétaire, bien qu'elle soit de dos. Elle reconnaissait ce jean trop serré qui moulait parfaitement ces formes, cette veste en cuir noire cette fois-ci, et cette façon de se tenir, incarnant à la fois la nonchalance, la confiance en elle, et la méfiance.

Ce n'est qu'après que Regina aperçu l'autre personne, avec qui Emma semblait en grande discussion, entrecoupée par des rires. C'était une petite rouquine, jolie et pétillante, que la mairesse avait déjà vu à plusieurs reprises depuis le meurtre. Puis ça lui revint, c'était la psychologue qu'elle avait gentiment congédié de son bureau, pour qu'elle aille s'occuper d'autres. Si elle avait intimement envie d'aller vers la blonde, pour ne serait-ce que lui parler, et que peut-être elle lui adresse le même sourire heureux que la veille, elle se retint, et continua son chemin l'air de rien.

Son café préparé, la brune remonta à son bureau, la tasse encore fumante en main. Et en sortant de l'ascenseur, elle tomba quasiment sur le même spectacle que la veille. A quelques détails près. Certes Emma et son adjointe bavardaient avec entrain, mais Graham n'était pas là cette fois-ci, les deux femmes étant ensuite une scène étonnante. Les deux femmes se sourirent, et contre toute attente, s'enlacèrent en une étreinte amicale. A quel moment étaient-elles devenues aussi proches ? Se demandait Regina, intriguée. Celle-ci resta machinalement près de l'ascenseur, alors que la conversation lui parvenait.

« Alors, demain soir, il n'y aura qu'August et Kilian avec nous ? » demandait la petite brune.

« Ouaip. Un double rencard. »

L'autre femme gloussa, puis elles énoncèrent quelques paroles que la mairesse n'entendit pas.

« A vendredi soir Em'. » ponctuait Belle pour finir ce qui acheva de légèrement agacer Regina.

Cette dernière serra la mâchoire, puis reprit sa route, s'apprêtant à passer près d'elles comme si de rien n'était, mais son adjointe venait de rentrer dans son bureau, et Emma était à présent toute seule. Si bien que lorsqu'elle tenta de passer en l'ignorant, la blonde la retint par le bras. Sans surprise, car elle avait bien plus de force, elle força la mairesse à lui faire face.

« Bonjour Madame le Maire, c'est un plaisir de vous voir d'aussi bonne humeur. » commença t-elle avec un sarcasme évident, souligné par un petit sourire narquois.

« Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur ! » répondit la brune d'un ton tellement sec, que ses propos n'en étaient que totalement décrédibilisés.

« Oh, bh oui, ça se voit, vous débordez de joie de vivre et de.. »

Elle fut interrompue par un cri soudain provenant du bureau de Belle, devant lequel les deux femmes étaient toujours. Le cri émanait sans conteste de cette dernière, et un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Et avant qu'Emma ne puisse réagir, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, et un homme en sortit. Pris de surprise en tombant nez à nez avec l'agent du FBI, et la mairesse, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi, et son identité était maintenant découverte. Sans hésiter, il partit en courant, à toute vitesse, du côté opposé à l'ascenseur.

« Pas si vite ! »

Emma réagit au quart de tour, dégainant une pistolet, et partant directement à sa poursuite, laissant une Regina totalement surprise et désemparée. La mairesse, étant dans l'incapacité d'aider la blonde, appela plutôt la sécurité, et entra voir son adjointe, étendue sur le sol, visiblement assommée. Graham, et des agents de sécurité arrivèrent en quelques secondes à peine, mis au courant de la situation, et ils appelèrent les secours.

« Regina, où est Emma ? » demandait Graham, alors qu'en bas l'agitation semblait être à son comble.

« Je.. Je ne sais pas, elle est partie par là mais.. Trouvez là ! Trouvez les ! » intima la mairesse, d'une voix autoritaire.

Son garde du corps, appela deux hommes avec lui, pour ratisser le bâtiment à la recherche des deux protagonistes.

Dans sa course folle, Emma suivait de près l'homme, qui ne cessait de lui mettre des obstacles pour tenter de la semer. Tantôt un carton, tantôt une chaise, tantôt il changeait brusquement de couloir. Un vrai labyrinthe cette mairie il faut croire ! Seulement, il avait fini par se retrouver dans un bureau dont la seule issue était la fenêtre. Et c'est par là qu'il sortit. Il était doué n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer la blonde, qui n'avait pas hésiter à le suivre, sans sauter directement évidemment, mais s'agrippant à quelques rebords.

L'homme quittait à présent l'hôtel de ville, et s'apprêtait à traverser, sans prendre en compte la vitesse des voitures, en faisant piler plus d'une. Emma qui arrivait à la suite, n'eut d'autres choix que de monter sur le capot de l'une d'elles, pour ne pas se faire écraser, le regard sur l'individu à l'autre bout du trottoir.

Et c'est là qu'elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. C'était peut-être stupide mais elle préférait ça que de le laisser s'échapper. Alors elle sauta, en avant, droit sur l'homme, et lui tomba dessus d'une façon digne d'un plaquage.

Ils tombèrent tout les deux sur un malheureux pan d'herbe. Malheureusement, la chute n'avait pas sonné l'homme, qui profita que son adversaire, soit tout aussi déstabilisé, bien qu'il soit par terre, pour lui asséner un coup de coude en plein visage. Étourdie, pendant quelques secondes, ce laps de temps suffit au malfrat pour la frapper de nouveau, la désarmant par la même occasion. L'arme vola à quelques mètres de là, et il se releva, sortant la sienne pour la pointer sur la blonde, désormais à terre, la lèvre en sang.

« Au revoir, Agent Swan. » s'enquit-il dans un sourire mauvais.

Au lieu d'y voir la terreur habituelle chez ses victimes, il n'y vit rien d'autre qu'une expression arrogante, et pleine de défi. Elle le défiait. Elle le défiait d'appuyer sur la gâchette.

Toute la mairie semblait s'être déplacée. D'abord tout autour, puis plusieurs personnes, notamment Graham et toute la sécurité, avaient traversé la route pour aller porter secours à Emma, la mairesse y comprit, malgré les recommandations du garde du corps. Néanmoins, ils durent tous s'arrêter net devant la scène, chacun retenant son souffle. Le malfaiteur bien que pris au piège, savait qu'ils ne feraient rien tant que la jeune femme était à sa merci, à la merci du canon de son revolver, tout droit dirigé sur elle.

Le cœur de Regina s'arrêta de battre, et cette sensation d'inquiétude, mêlée à de l'impuissance, qu'elle avait ressenti les trois jours où Emma s'était absentée, lui revint. Mais en pire. Maintenant, elle avait la scène devant les yeux. Le regard émeraude de la blonde croisa le sien, inquiet, rassurant, et amusé à la fois. C'est elle qui était inquiète ! C'était la meilleure. Et en plus de ça, elle semblait trouver ça amusant ! Amusant ! Regina n'en revenait pas.

« Posez votre arme ! » disait Graham, d'une voix ferme et menaçante.

« Laissez-moi partir ou je colle une balle dans la tête à cette jolie blonde. »

« Ne l'écoutez pas, ne le laissez surtout pas partir. » intervint Emma.

« Ta gueule. » répondit le malfrat.

« Eh bien. Quelle éloquence pour un homme. Pas étonnant que ta femme se soit barrée avec un autre, qui voudrait rester avec un traître comme toi... Greg Mendell. » La voix d'Emma était calme, teintée à la fois d'arrogance et de moquerie.

Le coup de feu partit dans la demi-seconde qui suivit.

Mais au lieu d'atteindre la blonde, la balle s'incrusta dans l'herbe, à l'endroit où la la jeune femme se trouvait à peine une seconde plus tôt. Mais elle avait anticipé, elle avait provoqué, elle savait pertinemment ce que ses propos allaient déclenché chez l'homme, et avait profité de ça pour rouler vers l'avant, juste un peu avant qu'il tire, et le déséquilibre suite à ça, et lui attrapant les jambes.

Chaque personne aux alentours avait arrêté de respirer à l'instant où le coup de feu avait retenti, des expressions effrayées prenant place sur tous les visages. Puis de soulagement, d'incompréhension, et autres sentiments voisins, lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent qu'Emma avait eu le temps de bouger, et de s'emparer de l'arme de l'homme.

Seulement, ce dernier avait réussi à s'extirper, et tenter de courir un peu plus loin, mais l'agent du FBI l'avait bien vite rattrapé. A présent, elle était à quelques centimètres de lui, l'arme pointée sur la tête de ce dernier.

« Pourquoi vouloir tuer Belle ? » s'enquit Emma par pure curiosité, profitant que l'homme soit en situation d'impuissance.

« Pour que ce fils de pute de Gold paye pour ce qu'il m'a fait. Je l'aurais tué elle. Et cette connasse de mairesse ! »

Emma tira. Deux fois. Non dans le ventre, ou dans la jambe pour seulement le blesser, mais deux fois en pleine poitrine, au niveau du cœur. Le corps du malfaiteur fut agité de soubresaut, et s'écrasa au sol. Un silence s'ensuivit, comme un choc. Les spectateurs avaient été trop éloignés pour entendre les dernières paroles de l'homme, et comprenaient encore moins ce qui s'était passé pour que l'agent du FBI ne décide de le tuer.

Les agents de sécurité formèrent un périmètre, empêchant les gens de passer, et David, qui venait d'arriver, accouru aux côtés de sa coéquipière, et amie. Celle-ci, regardait le corps, désormais sans vie de l'homme qu'elle venait d'abattre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle tuait quelqu'un, et commençait justement à s'étonner du manque de compassion qu'elle en ressentait au fur et à mesure.

« Greg Mendell ? » David écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

« Eh oui, ce type qui s'est fait viré du FBI après avoir été accusé d'avoir aidé des assassins. » soupira Emma.

« Alors tout ça ce n'était que par vengeance, encore une fois ? »

« Oui. »

« J'ai eu peur pour toi Emma. »

Et sans laisser le temps à l'intéressée de répondre, ou de protester, le blond la prit dans ses bras. Et leur étreinte dura quelques secondes, alors que des experts s'affairaient autour d'eux. Le corps de Greg était emmené, le personnel de la mairie, et les civils entraînés ailleurs, des médecins les prenant en charge en cas de traumatisme. L'un d'entre eux insista même pour examiner rapidement Emma, qui refusa, avant que David n'insiste de son côté. Elle finit donc par suivre le médecin, s'asseyant à l'arrière d'une ambulance, l'air exaspéré. Jusqu'à ce qu'une jolie brune face son apparition. Jolie brune qui, avait tout fait pour rejoindre Emma à l'instant où le malfaiteur s'était écrasé par terre, mais avec les mouvements de foule, n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. Sauf maintenant. Elle était le Maire, et on lui obéissait.

« Je vous avais pourtant prévenu de ne plus jamais faire ça. » lança la brune, alors que le médecin, après avoir désinfecté une blessure de la blonde, s'en alla rapidement sous demande de la mairesse.

« Je n'ai pas disparu pendant quelques jours pourtant ! » répondit Emma, trouvant le moyen de faire de l'ironie.

A vrai dire, c'était sa seule défense face à la nervosité qui l'envahissait soudain. Regina l'avait vu abattre quelqu'un. Rien que pour ça, elle penserait que la femme aurait souhaité rester le plus loin possible d'elle. Peut-être était-elle là pour le lui annoncer en personne. Et pour le coup, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir arriver à gérer ça, ne plus voir Regina, ne plus lui parler.. Mais l'expression de la mairesse ne semblait pas exprimer du dégoût, juste du soulagement. Et la blonde se remémora l'éclat d'inquiétude qu'elle avait vu s'accumuler dans les yeux de l'élégante brune, quand elle avait failli se faire tirer dessus.

« Non, cette fois vous avez voulu me donner un petit aperçu. » Le ton de Regina était sec.

« Vous.. Vous n'êtes pas horrifiée par moi ? » L'assurance habituelle de l'agent fédéral semblait avoir faiblit, alors qu'elle se raclait la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

« Horrifiée ? » Nageant dans un océan d'incompréhension la brune arqua un sourcil. « Vous rigolez j'espère ? »

« Non. J'ai tué un homme devant vous après tout. »

« Ahhhh, ça.. » A côté du reste, le fait qu'elle ait tué le fameux Greg Mendell était bien égal à la mairesse. « Vous avez fait ce que vous deviez faire, je n'en suis pas choquée outre mesure, croyez-moi. »

« Oh.. »

« Par contre, maintenant que vous m'y faites penser, je suis juste curieuse. Je connais les règles, et je sais que votre intention première n'était pas de l'abattre, puis il a dit quelque chose, et vous l'avez fait. Qu'était-ce ? »

« C'est idiot... Parce qu'il aurait sûrement été en prison, mais.. je.. on ne sait jamais... On ne sait jamais ce qui aurait pu se passer, peut-être un renversement de situation par exemple où il aurait pris le dessus, et je n'aurais pas pu me pardonner... Il m'a dit qu'il comptait tuer Belle. » Regina ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais Emma l'interrompit, après avoir planté son regard dans le sien. « Et vous. »

L'intéressée resta muette de stupeur, n'étant pas sûre de comprendre tout ce qu'impliquaient ces propos.

« Alors vous l'avez abattu, parce qu'il voulait s'en prendre à Miss Gold et moi ? » Elle rectifia. « Enfin, surtout pour Miss Gold je présume. »

« Non, surtout pour vous. » répondit honnêtement Emma. « Et c'est normal. Vous vous inquiétez pour moi, et je m'inquiète pour vous, c'est ce que les amies font. »

Regina ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma, son cœur battant à un rythme désormais totalement irrégulier. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse trouver quelque chose de cohérent à répondre, le docteur revint à leur rencontre. Dr. Whale comme affichait le petit insigne accroché à sa blouse blanche.

« Miss Swan, tout est ok. Néanmoins, vous pourriez être sujet à quelques étourdissements, je vous conseillerais donc de vous faire raccompagner. Ou prenez un taxi. » annonça le spécialiste.

« Mais.. » commençait à protester l'intéressée, rapidement interrompu par la mairesse.

« Je la raccompagnerais. »

« Bien, voilà qui est réglé. Bonne journée mesdames. » répondit le médecin, repartant.

L'agent fédéral se releva et commença à faire quelques pas, ses prunelles posées sur Regina.

« Vous n'étiez pas obligée. »

« Je sais. Je l'ai fait. » Elle aperçut David qui arrivait. « Signifiez moi quand vous voulez y aller. Je serais à l'entrée. Mais pas plus de dix minutes Miss Swan. »

La majestueuse femme politique tourna alors les talons, bien vite remplacée auprès d'Emma, par un David soulagé.

« Bon tu n'as rien. Mais le Dr. m'a dit que ce ne serait pas prudent que tu conduises, je vais te ramener. » s'enquit le blond, toujours aussi protecteur et attentionné.

« C'est gentil David. Mais madame le Maire s'est déjà proposée pour le faire. Profites en pour faire autre chose. »

« Le Maire ? » Le blond écarquilla les yeux un moment. « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre elle et toi ? Elle est super froide, mais on dirait qu'avec toi c'est différent. »

« Oulaaa. Ne t'en fais pas, elle est froide avec moi aussi ! » rigola la blonde.

« Non mais, c'est différent. Tout à l'heure par exemple, Belle m'a dit qu'elle avait l'air inquiète quand tu étais en danger. Et là, elle prend soin de toi. »

« Elle me reconduit chez moi, ce n'est pas vraiment prendre soin de moi ça ! Et oui, elle était inquiète, comme je l'aurais été pour elle. Même si elle m'agaçait au début, on est amies.. En quelque sorte, et bien qu'elle soit toujours agaçante et froide, mais on trouve des terrains d'entente. »

« Amies ? Seulement ça, tu es sûre ? » David était maintenant suspicieux. Non, les regards et les attentions entre les deux femmes n'étaient pas vraiment du domaine de l'amitié selon lui.

« Bon, pas tout à fait, amies.. mais.. »

« Vous avez une connexion. » compléta le jeune homme, un sourire aux lèvres. « Et tu la trouves sexy. »

« Disons ça comme ça. » Emma lui tapa gentiment le bras, puis haussa les épaules. « Bref, je vais y aller, on se voit dans la semaine. »

* * *

><p>Emma se décida donc rapidement à rejoindre son amie, ne souhaitant certainement pas la faire attendre, et kes deux femmes s'installèrent à l'arrière de la limousine, en silence, qui démarra quelques secondes plus tard.<p>

« C'est bien parce que vous êtes le Maire que je vous dévoile où j'habite. » lança alors Emma, soupirant légèrement.

« Personne ne connaît votre lieu de résidence ? » s'étonna Regina.

« Peu des personnes. Les aléas du métier. »

« Oui, ça et le risque de se faire tuer toutes les deux minutes. » argua sèchement la brune.

« Aussi. Concept que les gens nés avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche comme vous ne peuvent pas comprendre, alors que quand on n'a pas de famille, cette notion de vie et de mort prend un sens tout autre, surtout quand on a pas le choix. »

« Comment pouvez-vous vous permettre de me juger ? » La colère dans sa voix était perceptible.

« Je ne vous juge pas, j'énonce les faits. Ne me dites pas que vous n'étiez pas gâtée matériellement ? Et vous avez eu une famille. »

« Certes, même si ça ne fait pas tout. Et vous avez une famille aussi. Ce ne sont pas les liens du sang, mais ils en sont d'autant plus forts. Vous avez des amis qui feraient tout pour vous. »

La blonde resta muette pendant quelques secondes, à la fois touchée et prise au dépourvu.

« Oui.. c'est.. Ils ont déjà fait beaucoup pour moi. »

« Qu'entendiez-vous tout à l'heure lorsque vous disiez ne pas avoir eu le choix ? »

« Mh.. Rien. » mentit Emma.

Regina n'insista pas, ayant pourtant totalement décelé le mensonge à peine voilé. Néanmoins, ça l'intriguait. Et sûrement aurait-elle toutes les réponses en regardant le dossier d'Emma, mais elle s'y refusait. A chaque fois qu'elle avait voulu le faire, elle avait une impression bizarre de trahir la blonde. Quelle idée !

« Merci, de me raccompagner au fait. Vous aviez d'autres obligations, et pourtant, vous le faites. »

« Vous l'auriez fait pour moi. Puisque vous avez décidé que nous sommes plus ou moins amies, j'essaye de me comporter comme telle. »

« A ce propos. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions nous rendre toutes ensemble dans les Hamptons pour rejoindre Kathryn samedi prochain. Avec Ruby. Plutôt que de nous faire chier comme des rats morts chacune de notre côté. »

« Langage Miss Swan. » siffla la mairesse. « Mais dans l'ensemble, votre idée est plutôt bonne. Nous prendrons la limousine. Départ à dix heures, pas une minute de plus. »

« Dix heures ?! C'est tôt ! Bon, ok, ça semble logique si on veut arriver à midi mais... »

« Vous dormirez dans la voiture Miss Swan. Prenez ça comme une mission du FBI. »

« Oui, enfin j'espère que je ne risquerais pas ma vie ce jour là. » ricana la blonde, ce qui fit la mairesse lever les yeux au ciel.

« Ah. Prenez des affaires de rechange, connaissant Kathryn, elle va insister pour qu'on passe le week-end là-bas au final. »

« Oh.. D'accord, merci. »

Un silence s'instaura ensuite au sein de l'habitacle, pendant plusieurs secondes durant lesquelles le véhicule continuait sa route, se rapprochant progressivement de sa destination.

« Comment va Henry ? » demanda Emma, autant pour relancer la conversation que parce qu'elle s'en souciait réellement.

« A merveille ! Je vous avouerais qu'il a hâte d'être en vacances, mais il aime bien l'école. Surtout qu'il adore sa nouvelle institutrice. » répondit Regina dont les yeux pétillaient rien qu'à l'évocation de sa progéniture.

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. Il l'appelle même par son prénom, si bien que j'entends souvent des Mary-Margaret à la maison. »

« Quoi ? Mary-Margaret ? » Emma se mit à rire.

« Vous la connaissez ? »

« Oui. Pour sûr. Une institutrice avec un nom aussi peu commun, à NY, il n'y en a qu'une. Et c'est la... future copine de David. »

« Oh ! »

Légèrement curieuse, la brune posa quelques questions sur le sujet, auxquelles son interlocutrice répondit, non sans amusement. Et le temps que ces interrogations s'écoulent, le chauffeur s'arrêtait devant un majestueux immeuble, typiquement new-yorkais, à l'architecture ancienne.

« Oh.. Vous habitez ici ? » s'étonna Regina.

« Eh bien, je n'aurais pas indiqué à votre chauffeur une adresse erronée juste pour impressionner le Maire. » se moqua t-elle.

« Idiote. Vous avez compris ce que je voulais dire. »

« Eh bien, disons que les risques du métiers valent parfois le coût. » répondit Emma avec un clin d'oeil, avant d'ouvrir la porte du véhicule. « Je vous dis à bientôt. Si on ne se voit pas d'ici là, à samedi prochain ! »

« A bientôt Miss Swan. »

* * *

><p>Une semaine s'écoula. Celle d'Emma avait été rythmée par quelques affaires, des sorties avec ses amis et des journées, et surtout des nuits avec Kilian. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait vu Regina, bien qu'elle ait vu l'adjointe de celle-ci à plusieurs reprises maintenant que les choses étaient passées à la vitesse supérieure avec August, et elle devait avouer, que la mairesse commençait presque à lui manquer. La seule chose qui l'avait retenu de lui passer un coup de fil pendant cette semaine avait été de savoir qu'elles se verraient le week-end. Le vendredi, elles avaient échangé quelques textos, pour fixer l'heure de rendez-vous le lendemain matin, qu'Emma transmis directement à Ruby.<p>

De son côté, pendant cette semaine, la brune avait laissé Robin recourir à diverses tentatives pour la reconquérir, puisque sa relation avec sa femme s'effritait, à cause des sentiments qu'il avait pour la mairesse. Cette dernière accepta ses invitations, et avait même finit par partager plus que des dîners avec lui, leurs vieilles habitudes prenant le pas sur tout le reste. Ce n'est pas qu'elle était amoureuse de cet homme, mais il la faisait se sentir si désirée, si belle.. Et bien qu'elle ne manquait certainement pas de confiance en elle, sentir son ego être aussi flatté était plus qu'agréable.

Le samedi, à dix heures tapantes, Ruby était tout juste entrée dans la limousine, et la mairesse attendait, appuyée contre cette dernière, l'arrivée d'Emma. Elle avait prévenu que si celle-ci n'avait ne serait-ce qu'une minute de retard, elles partiraient sans elle. Mais la vérité était qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas faire ce week-end sans la blonde, après une semaine sans nouvelles.

Mais celle-ci arriva. Du moins une moto arriva, et s'arrêta à plusieurs mètres de la voiture. Seul hic, elle ne contenait pas un, mais deux passagers. Les sourcils froncés, Regina observa la scène.

Emma, à l'arrière, ses bras auparavant enroulés autour d'un homme, enleva son casque de cette manière que la brune avait de trouver sexy. Mais pas aujourd'hui, pas avec une autre personne devant. Son casque enlevé, la blonde réajustait son sac sur son épaule, adressait quelques mots au conducteur, pour commencer à s'en aller, avant que celui-ci ne la retienne. A son tour, il enleva son casque, et la mairesse put discerner des cheveux bruns, des yeux bleus, et des traits bien dessinés. Mais lorsque Emma se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de l'homme en question, la majestueuse brune sentit un sentiment d'agacement l'envahir. C'était indescriptible. Puis l'homme s'en alla, et l'agent du FBI se décida enfin à se diriger vers la limousine.

Regina n'était plus à l'extérieur, et elle dût laisser son sac au chauffeur, afin que celui-ci le mette dans le coffre. Puis elle entra dans le véhicule, se retrouvant aux côtés de Regina, sur l'immense banquette.

« Rub' ! Madame le Maire ! » les salua la blonde d'un ton enjoué.

« Em' ! »

Regina quant à elle se contenta d'arborer une expression indifférente. « Miss Swan. »

Une expression étrange passa sur le visage de la téméraire blonde, elle semblait mêler l'incompréhension, à un éclair de peine, et de la déception. A peine quelques secondes, mais la mairesse eut le temps de l'apercevoir, et ne le comprit pas.

Pourtant c'était assez clair. Elle commençait à être agacée, et surtout déconcertée par les changements d'humeur de sa plus ou moins amie. Mais là, plus que tout, elle était vexée. Limite si elle n'avait pas l'impression de totalement d'incomber la femme de sa présence. Elle qui était pourtant enjouée à l'idée de la revoir, déchanta d'un coup. Visiblement la joie était loin d'être réciproque, au contraire même. Son cœur se serra pour une raison qui lui échappait, et qu'elle ne cherchait d'ailleurs pas à comprendre, et elle décida de se concentrer sur Ruby.

Ruby qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène qui venait de se jouer à l'instant. Il allait falloir qu'elle ait une petite discussion avec Regina.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, c'est un des chapitres que j'aime le moins, je dois l'avouer.. Mais je n'arrivais pas à l'arranger, et il fallait quand même que je fasse sortir quelques éléments importants pour la suite de l'histoire. Voilà, voilà. :c<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, je vous assure !**

**Le prochain chapitre traitera notamment de ce petit week-end dans les Hamptons, qui commencera avec quelques tensions. :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucouuu.**

**Eh oui, je sais on est vendredi, mais j'ai décidé de publier aujourd'hui, puisque je publierais un autre chapitre dans la semaine. :')**

**Comme j'ai de l'avance, j'en profite, surtout que j'ai une seconde fiction que j'ai commencé à écrire, puisque l'idée a germé d'un coup. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne laisserais pas tomber celle-ci hein ! :o**

**Encore une fois, merci pour les reviews, que j'apprécie tout particulièrement. **

**Alors puisque je ne peux pas remercier les guest en privé, je le fais ici. Merci à vous, ça me donne toujours plus envie de continuer. :D**

**Amaia341 : Merciii beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir que tu le remarques d'ailleurs, parce que j'essaye de décrire les sentiments, des deux côtés, du mieux que je peux. :(**

**Et voilà pour ceux qui trouvent que l'attente est longue, je publierais peut-être deux chapitres par semaine jusqu'à la fin du mois. Rien n'est sûr néanmoins !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre V.<strong>

Pendant une partie du trajet, la blonde ignora donc la mairesse, chacune des deux s'adressant uniquement à Ruby. Notamment Emma. Malheureusement son interlocutrice ne tint pas longtemps, et s'endormit au bout de trois quarts d'heure de route, sachant que le trajet durait deux heures.

La blonde soupira alors, évitant soigneusement de regarder l'autre brune qui était bien éveillée elle, et laissa son regard dériver vers la fenêtre.

C'était au tour de l'autre femme d'être déboussolée, ne comprenant pas vraiment l'attitude d'Emma soudainement. Mais lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la serveuse s'était endormie, elle profita de l'occasion pour engager la conversation pour une fois, ne tenant pas vraiment à ce qu'elles passent le week-end en froid.

« Comptez-vous imposer votre mauvaise humeur tout le week-end Miss Swan ? »

L'intéressée fut surprise qu'elle prenne la peine d'engager la conversation, et tourna la tête, pour ancrer ses prunelles émeraudes dans celles de la mairesse. « C'est une façon détournée de me dire que vous auriez préféré que je ne vienne pas ? »

Si la brune avait ressenti un frisson lors de ce contact visuel, l'incompréhension qui accompagna les propos suivants de son interlocutrice le fit totalement disparaître. Emma n'avait pas son ton ironique, elle semblait être très sérieuse, et relativement froide. Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne ?

« Pardon ? Pourquoi voudrais-je que vous ne veniez pas ? »

« Figurez-vous que c'est la question que je me pose depuis que je suis entrée dans la voiture. Et, je vais vous dire, si vous ne vouliez pas que je vienne, vous auriez pu me le dire avant, plutôt que d'attendre que j'arrive pour me le faire ressentir. » déclara sèchement la blonde.

« Quoi ? Mais, je.. »

« Non. Avec vous, j'ai l'impression que c'est un pas en avant, deux en arrière, parfois. On se quitte en bons termes, et la fois suivante vous m'accueillez, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, froidement et avec agacement. Je suis agent du FBI, croyez-moi mon travail m'incombe déjà beaucoup pour que par dessus le marché je sois chargée de dérider Regina Mills. D'autant plus quand elle fait bien comprendre que ma présence l'importune. »

La Regina Mills en question pinça les lèvres. Un sentiment nouveau l'envahit, la culpabilité. Emma avait raison, à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait dans une situation qui l'agaçait sans qu'elle ne le comprenne, la blonde en faisait les frais. Sans comprendre pourquoi. Et à quelques reprises elle ne s'en était pas formalisée, s'entêtant à lui parler. Et maintenant elle venait carrément à penser que la brune ne voulait même pas de sa présence, c'était absurde. Bien entendu elle ne pourrait pas lui expliquer que la voir en retard d'une minute, en train de bécoter son petit-ami ou sa conquête l'avait inexplicablement agacée.

Sentant le tiraillement intérieur auquel Regina était en proie, l'agent fédéral esquissa un petit sourire déçu.

« Laissez tomber. » déclara t-elle, avant de tourner sa tête vers la fenêtre, une nouvelle fois.

Sans réfléchir, et comme pour la retenir, la mairesse posa sa main sur la sienne, ce qui eut l'effet escompté : Emma posa son regard de jade sur elle de nouveau.

« Non. C'est n'est pas.. ce que vous croyez. Je suis.. Votre présence ne m'importune pas le moins du monde ! »

La plus jeune la sonda du regard, comme si elle essayait d'y déceler un mensonge, puis laissa échapper un soupir. Leurs mains se séparèrent brusquement, comme si chacune s'était brûlée.

« Alors pourquoi cet accueil ? »

« C'était.. involontaire. »

« De mieux en mieux. » répondit alors froidement la blonde.

Confuse, Regina ne sut quoi répondre, et son interlocutrice se tut, s'affalant un peu plus sur le dossier de la banquette en fermant les yeux. Par ce comportement elle faisait comprendre à la mairesse que la discussion touchait à sa fin, et que surtout elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de lui parler.

L'heure restante composant le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet, ou du moins l'absence de conversation. Ruby dormait profondément, Emma faisait semblant de le faire ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, alors qu'elle ruminait contre la brune, tandis que cette dernière, bien éveillée, pianotait sur son téléphone, ruminant également de son côté, à l'égard de l'agent du FBI.

* * *

><p>La maison de Kathryn était loin d'être aussi extravagante que l'étaient les immenses villas de vacances des divers milliardaires de la Grosse Pomme, mais valait le détour. Et la propriétaire accueillit ses invitées avec un grand sourire. Comme prévu, celle-ci avait d'ailleurs appelé les trois femmes à tour de rôle la veille, pour que le déjeuner se transforme en week-end.<p>

« Je vous fais le tour de la propriété, puis on passe à table ? Enfin, sauf Regina, mais voilà.. » proposait l'hôte qui reçut des réponses positives.

Kathryn, comme prévu, leur fit rapidement visiter la maison, la serveuse s'extasiant sur chaque pièce, tandis que la blonde se contentait de sourire, et de lancer des petits commentaires. Ruby eut une chambre au bout du couloir, tandis que celles de Regina et Emma étaient l'une à côté de l'autre. Idée de la maîtresse de maison, aidée de Ruby. D'ailleurs, ces deux dernières avaient remarqué la tension présente entre la mairesse et l'agent fédéral, mais n'avait pas osé aborder le sujet.

Une fois leurs affaires déposées dans leurs chambres respectives, le petit groupe redescendit ensuite s'installant sur l'immense terrasse. En cette fin de mois de septembre, la température était étonnement douce, notamment dans les Hamptons où le soleil semblait être au rendez-vous.

« Regina, tu m'accompagnes pour ajouter quelques trucs en cuisine ? » demanda soudainement Kathryn, son intonation ressemblant presque à un ordre.

L'intéressée, surprise, s'apprêtait à émettre un commentaire là-dessus, mais le regard de son amie l'en dissuada, et elle se leva simplement pour l'accompagner en cuisine, pendant que les deux autres jeunes femmes s'installaient autour de la table sur laquelle elles mangeraient.

A peine arrivée dans la cuisine, Kathryn ne prit même pas la peine de jouer le jeu, et se tourna directement vers son amie.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Emma ? »

« Comment ça qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Emma ? » feignit de ne pas comprendre la mairesse, sur la défensive.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Regina. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas les meilleures amies du monde, mais d'habitude vous avez une entente assez.. fusionnelle et... »

« Je n'ai rien de fusionnel avec Miss Swan. » l'interrompit Regina, un agacement dominant dans la voix.

« Tu m'as compris. La question n'est pas là, mais plutôt c'est quoi cette tension entre vous ? Vous vous ignorez complètement. Je sais pourtant que le jour où elle avait failli se faire tirer dessus à la mairie, tu étais inquiète ! Alors comment ça se fait que vous ne vous parliez plus là ? Il s'est passé quelque chose entre temps ? »

« Non.. » Puis, devant l'insistance de son amie, la mairesse décida de raconter. « Quand elle est entrée dans la voiture tout à l'heure, je.. l'ai accueilli froidement, et elle croit maintenant que je ne voulais pas de sa présence ce week-end. » soupira t-elle, trouvant toujours ce raisonnement absolument absurde.

« Et.. c'est faux ? » questionna Kathryn qui connaissait pourtant très bien la réponse, même mieux encore.

« Bien sûr que c'est faux ! » répliqua t-elle spontanément. Mais s'en rendant compte, elle se pinça les lèvres. « Je veux dire, c'est n'importe quoi comme raisonnement. »

« Et tu le lui as dit ? »

« Plus ou moins.. »

« Regina ! » la réprimanda Kathryn.

« Quoi ? Je lui ai dit que sa présence ne m'importunait pas, mais elle m'a demandé dans ce cas, pourquoi cet accueil, et je n'ai pas répondu. Alors depuis, elle ne m'adresse plus la parole et je fais de même. »

« Mon dieu.. Tu aurais pu lui dire que tu étais contente de la voir, ou t'excuser. D'ailleurs sa question était pertinente, et je t'avoue que la réponse m'intrigue. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai accueilli comme ça. Elle commençait à être en retard, alors je sentais que ça allait commencer à m'agacer. Je lui avais dit que je partirais à dix heures pile, pas une minute de plus, mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résigner. Alors ça m'agaçait. Mais elle est arrivée finalement avec son petit-ami. »

« Son petit-ami ? Oh... » La blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout à coup, tout semblant logique. Il allait falloir qu'elle confie tout ça à Ruby. « Je comprends mieux. Bref. Elle a toutes les raisons de t'en vouloir, et tu le sais, alors si tu tiens à elle ne serait-ce qu'un minimum, fais un effort, et excuse toi. C'est comme ça que ça marche en amitié. Et ne me dis pas qu'Emma n'est pas ton amie, parce qu'il est certain qu'elle est quelque chose. »

Regina soupira, s'excuser ne faisait certainement pas parti de ses habitudes, tout le monde le savait, alors pourquoi devrait-elle faire une exception pour Emma Swan ? Cette femme qu'elle connaissait à peine. Comme si ça devait lui importer qu'elle lui parle ou pas. Et pourtant, ça lui importait, plus qu'elle ne le croyait d'ailleurs.

Comme pour répondre à ses interrogations silencieuses, Kathryn qui avait sorti un plat du four, et préparait la vaisselle, reprit la parole.

« Je sais comment tu fonctionnes Regina. Tu fais comme tu veux. Mais du peu que je connais d'Emma, ce n'est pas n'importe qui, tu ne l'impressionnes pas, et elle ne va pas te courir après. Alors, ne pas faire le premier pas, et t'excuser, c'est prendre le risque de la perdre. Maintenant, si tu penses que ne plus jamais avoir de contact avec elle, excepté le minimum syndical de ce week-end, te va, eh bien libre à toi. Du moins, si tu décides de laisser ta fierté prendre le dessus. Parce que je sais que tu ne désires pas vraiment couper tout lien avec elle. »

« Tu te trompes. Je me fiche complètement de garder contact avec elle ou pas. Qu'Emma Swan me parle ou pas ne changera rien à ma vie, ni à mon week-end. Alors, si on ne doit pas s'adresser la parole de tout le week-end, qu'il en soit ainsi. »

La brune avait pris un ton sec, si sec que son amie en fronça les sourcils, et s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose, mais la première avait déjà quitté la cuisine, furibonde.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle peut être têtue. » souffla alors la maîtresse de maison pour elle-même.

Le repas fut servi quelques minutes plus tard, une fois qu'elles furent toute attablées, et commença jovialement, même si deux des convives s'ignoraient du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient. Cependant, elles complimentèrent toute leur hôte pour leur repas, et la conversation pouvait continuer.

« Alors, Kat', ça avance cette préparation du mariage ? » demandait la serveuse, alors qu'elles dégustaient leurs desserts.

Les sourcils d'Emma s'arquèrent lorsqu'elle entendit le surnom qu'avait prononcé Ruby, et se demandait depuis quand les jeunes femmes étaient aussi proches. D'accord, le courant était très bien passé, mais la blonde aurait dû mal à être aussi familière.

Un léger coup d'œil à Regina et elle comprit que cette dernière semblait penser exactement la même chose.

« Oui. Frederick trouve même que je suis déjà stressée alors que ce n'est que dans un mois.. Et je n'ai de cesse de lui répéter à quel point ça passe vite ! »

Regina ricana. « En même temps, je suis sûre que tu as déjà tout préparé en réalité, et qu'en effet tu stresses beaucoup trop à l'avance. »

« Non ! » La future mariée esquissa une moue, puis reprit, à l'attention des deux autres cette fois. « D'ailleurs, je voulais profiter de ce week-end pour le faire. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis super longtemps, par conséquent vous n'avez pas pu recevoir de faire part, mais... »

Elle se leva, sous le regard intrigué de ses interlocutrices, et revint quelques secondes plus tard, deux enveloppes en main.

« Je vous invite à mon mariage. Vous aurez l'occasion de voir Regina en demoiselle d'honneur en plus ! » acheva t-elle, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres.

A cet instant, sans prévenir, deux prunelles émeraudes se posèrent sur l'intéressée, croisant leurs regards qui s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre.

« Ohhh ! C'est génial ! Merci! » s'enthousiasma Ruby la première.

Emma brisa l'échange visuel avec la majestueuse brune, et esquissa soudainement un immense sourire, son visage changeant du tout au tout. A son tour, elle s'enthousiasma de cette nouvelle. Peut-être avec moins de véhémence que son acolyte, mais assez quand même.

L'hôte avait proposé qu'elles aillent faire un tour sur une plage après avoir mangé. Non pas pour se baigner, sauf pour les plus courageuses, mais plutôt pour se promener.

Ruby et Emma étaient parties se changer à l'étage, jugeant plus pertinent de porter une tenue plus légère. Mais au lieu de le faire séparément, la blonde prit quelques affaires, et rejoignit la chambre de son amie, comme cette dernière le lui avait demandé.

« Jefferson m'a appelé. » soupira la serveuse, en ôtant son jean.

Emma, quant à elle, venait tout juste de retirer son t-shirt, et se trouvait maintenant en petite tenue, de fins sous-vêtements roses à dentelles, bientôt imitée par son amie.

« Ah ouais, et t'as pas répondu ? » demandait distraitement la blonde, alors qu'elle farfouillait dans les quelques affaires de son amie comme si elle pourrait éventuellement y trouver une tenue.

« Non, je le ferais quand j'aurais trouvé un motif de rupture. » En voyant Emma prendre un t-shirt, elle s'avança et lui tapa la main. « Eh pas touche ! C'est ce que je mets ! » s'écria t-elle avant de se mettre à rire, bien vite suivie.

A son tour, Regina avait décidé de monter, pas vraiment pour se changer, préférant décidément conserver son rôle de femme classe en toutes circonstances, mais pour ôter ses vertigineux talons, comme le lui avait recommandé Kathryn.

Des rires émanaient de la chambre de Ruby, et lorsque la brunette passa inévitablement devant, bien que le couloir soit relativement large, elle ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil, d'autant plus que la porte n'était pas fermée. Les deux amies étaient en sous-vêtements, l'une à côté de l'autre, et légèrement penchées sur les vêtements vraisemblablement en vrac sur le lit, offrant ainsi leur dos à la brune.

Celle-ci sentit soudain cette chaleur étrange s'emparer de son corps, lorsque ses prunelles se posèrent sur Emma. Ses courbes étaient encore mieux dessinées qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé sous ses jeans, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, et ses fesses.. et ses boucles dorées qui tombaient en cascade sur son dos parfait.

Puis Ruby posa une main sur la taille d'Emma, étonnant la mairesse, qui sursauta toute seule, avant de s'arracher à sa contemplation. Enfin, à son observation. Parce qu'en aucun cas elle n'avait contemplé Emma, et son corps. En aucun cas elle ne l'avait maté comme on disait vulgairement. Quelle idée de rester à moitié nue avec la porte ouverte aussi. Agacée, la brune reprit précipitamment son chemin jusqu'à la chambre.

* * *

><p>« C'est quoi le problème avec madame le maire ? » demandait Ruby, une fois qu'elles furent habillées et prêtes à redescendre.<p>

« Aucun problème. »

« Emma...»

« Tu lui demanderas. Moi-même je ne sais pas. Tant qu'elle sera aussi désagréable, je ne lui adresserais pas la parole. »

La brune voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais Emma l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main témoignant son désir de ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet, et mieux encore, d'y couper court.

* * *

><p>Elles se promenèrent sur une des plus belles plages de la région, à la même allure, jusqu'à ce que le groupe de sépare légèrement en deux. Les deux blondes, la cadence plus rapide, et plus énergique, étaient légèrement devant les pieds dans l'eau, tandis que les deux brunes légèrement plus en arrière, et surtout, sur le sable. Ruby décida que c'était le bon moment pour s'entretenir avec la mairesse.<p>

« Vous ne comptez pas vous réconcilier avec Emma ? »

Regina soupira. Après Kathryn, c'était au tour de la jolie serveuse d'entamer ce sujet qui l'agaçait.

« Pourquoi c'est à moi qu'on pose cette question ? » grinça t-elle.

« Parce que c'est à vous de vous excuser. » répondit Ruby d'un ton ferme.

« Pardon ? »

« Sauf votre respect madame le maire, mais Emma est tout à fait en droit de ne pas vous adresser la parole. Et peut-être croyez-vous qu'elle boude, et que ce n'est que temporaire, mais détrompez-vous. Si Emma a décidé qu'après ce week-end, elle n'aurait plus le moindre contact avec vous, il en sera ainsi. »

« Qu'elle fasse comme bon lui semble alors. » soupira la mairesse, ne le pensant pas réellement.

« N'allez pas me faire croire que ça ne vous dérange pas. La dernière fois vous étiez inquiète qu'elle parte en mission, et maintenant que vous vous entendez encore mieux avec elle, je ne croirais pas une seconde que vous vous en fichez. Et Emma ne s'en fiche pas non plus. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle ne vous parlera plus jamais. Elle a bien trop souffert, et a appris à mettre les gens de côté, même si ça fait mal. »

« Je... »

La brune cherchait encore ses mots, ne sachant encore que dire de toute façon, les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Mais Ruby n'attendit même pas cette réponse, et se contenta d'aller rejoindre les deux autres, non sans lui avoir lancé un regard.

* * *

><p>Les quatre femmes, après cette petite balade, finirent par s'installer à la terrasse d'un café, non pas sur des chaises inconfortables, mais sur des canapés, disposés autour d'une petite table. Le café donnait sur la plage, à la fois chic, et cosy, ce qui le rendait totalement agréable. Et visiblement, vu la clientèle plutôt nombreuses, elles n'étaient pas les seules à le penser.<p>

« Mesdames, vous avez fait votre choix ? » Le serveur, un beau blond, au look californien avait beau s'adresser à toutes, son regard ne se détachait pourtant pas de Regina, ce que chacune ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Un sex on the beach. » demandait malicieusement Kathryn.

« La même chose. » ajouta rapidement Ruby.

Et avant que Emma ne put annoncer son choix, la mairesse prit la parole, le regard rivé sur le serveur à son tour, amusée. Elle n'en avait pas grand chose à faire de ce jeune homme, appréciant simplement d'être le centre de son attention.

« Ça dépend, vous me conseilleriez quoi ? » demanda t-elle d'un ton taquin.

« Un sex on the beach est très apprécié de ce temps. » répondit alors le blond.

« Non mais je rêve ! » intervint Emma en levant les yeux au ciel, non sans avoir lâcher un ricanement moqueur. « Très subtil, vraiment. Même moi je drague dix fois mieux que vous. Et ajoutez une margarita sur la liste. »

Certes, la blonde trouvait vraiment cette démarche grotesque, et puérile, mais pire encore, la réaction de Regina l'avait agacé. Non, la situation l'avait agacé. Et elle s'était sentie dans l'obligation d'intervenir, plutôt que d'avoir à entendre la belle brune flirter avec cet idiot de serveur. Ruby et Kathryn, qui avaient été elles-mêmes à deux doigts d'intervenir devant cette tentative de drague grotesque, partirent dans un fou rire, tandis que l'élégante brune, se contentait de pincer ses lèvres entre elles. Pas de son habituelle manière froide et coincée, mais plus comme si elle contenait un éclat de rire.

« Miss Swan. » la reprit Regina avec agacement.

« Oh, pardon, j'ignorais que madame le maire appréciait d'être courtisée par d'aussi piètres dragueurs. » ricana la blonde.

« Madame... le . m..maire ? » bafouilla soudainement le jeune serveur, s'empourprant à une vitesse fulgurante. « Je.. désolé, je.. »

Kathryn ricana. « Piètre dragueur qui en plus manque totalement de culture générale. »

« Apportez moi un mojito. » conclut la mairesse, en soupirant, l'air agacé.

Et alors que l'intéressé partit immédiatement s'exécuter, toute la tablée put se mettre à rire, à l'exception de Regina.

« Vous vous amusez Miss Swan ? » siffla t-elle alors, vrillant ses prunelles sombres sur l'intéressée.

Et là, Emma fit quelque chose à laquelle, malgré leur tension, la brunette ne s'attendait pas. Cette dernière, bien qu'agacé, s'attendait à ce que l'agent fédéral lui réponde du tac au tac, comme à leur habitude, et qu'elles débutent une joute verbale, qui devenait presque appréciable après coup. Mais la blonde n'en fit rien, comme si elle ne voulait pas s'abaisser à ça, comme si elle ne voulait même pas prendre la peine de répondre à la mairesse.

Au lieu de ça, elle lui adressa un sourire totalement désintéressé, à mi chemin entre le sourire poli et le sourire forcé, puis balaya ses paroles d'un geste de main.

Si Regina fut la première bouche bée devant cette réaction, Kathryn ne tarda pas à adopter cette même expression d'ahurissement, tandis que l'expression de la serveuse affichait clairement un « je vous l'avais dit » qui agaça d'autant plus la mairesse.

Emma ne tint pas compte de leurs attitudes, parce qu'à la fois agacée inexplicablement par ce serveur, mais aussi par la mairesse, et reprit la parole.

« Je vais prendre l'air, je reviens. »

Personne ne prit la peine de relever le fait que la terrasse était pourtant suffisamment aérée. De toute façon, Emma ne leur en laissa pas le temps, leur adressant un simple sourire, avant de se lever et de mettre les pieds hors du bar. Soit, sur la plage. Mais au lieu d'aller face à la terrasse, la blonde se dirigea sur le côté, les murs la cachant de la clientèle des lieux.

« Regina, c'est le moment où tu la suis et tu vas t'excuser ! » disait Kathryn, un sourire en coin.

« Pardon ? » L'intéressée écarquilla les yeux. « M'excuser ? Hors de question ! Tu as vu comment elle vient de réagir ? Et après c'est moi qui suis désagréable. » pesta la jolie brune.

« Sa réaction.. c'est ce dont je vous parlais.. » ajouta Ruby en grimaçant.

« Regina, qu'est ce que tu risques sérieusement ? Tu as tout a y gagner. Et si tu crois que ça entacheras ta fierté, tu te trompes. Au contraire, je trouverais ça plus lâche de ta part de ne rien avoir fait pour ne pas perdre Emma, alors que je sais qu'elle comptait pour toi. » soupirait son amie.

« Elle ne compte pas pour moi ! » siffla la mairesse en réponse.

« Très bien. Fais comme tu veux. Tu ne diras pas que Ruby et moi ne t'avons pas prévenu. »

La mairesse était tiraillée, et son esprit bien trop sollicité. Elle hésitait. Et les remarques des deux femmes ne faisaient que la troubler encore plus.

« Bien. J'y vais. » cracha t-elle hargneusement, en jetant un regard noir aux deux femmes.

Ces deux dernières se jetèrent un regard victorieux au moment où la femme politique se leva, emboîtant le pas à Emma, à plusieurs secondes près.

Regina ayant suivit l'agent fédéral du regard, savait très bien de quel côté elle avait tourné, même si depuis, elle avait disparu de son champ de vision. Alors elle effectua le même chemin, tombant sur une Emma, assise sur un rocher, une cigarette éteinte en main, qu'elle porta à ses lèvres.

« Vous fumez ? » demanda bêtement la mairesse, plus par étonnement qu'autre chose, alors qu'elle s'approchait.

La blonde sursauta, ne s'attendant en aucun cas à voir débarquer quelqu'un, encore moins Regina. Silencieuse quelques secondes, elle jaugea cette dernière du regard, puis ôté sa cigarette d'entre ses lèvres pour pouvoir répondre.

« Très rarement. » S'ensuivit un silence pendant lequel les prunelles émeraudes scrutaient attentivement la belle brune, dont le regard évitait soigneusement le sien. « Que faites-vous là madame le maire ? Encore un reproche à m'adresser ? »

La brune prit sur elle, se retenant de sortir toute réplique sarcastique, et surtout de se raviser, et retourner à la terrasse du bar.

« Je suis désolée pour mon accueil de ce matin. » annonça t-elle rapidement, comme si dire les mots lentement leur donnerait plus d'impact. Et pourtant, ce qui leur donnait de l'impact, c'est la sincérité qui émana de son regard lorsqu'il s'accrocha à celui d'Emma.

Celle-ci eut d'ailleurs un léger mouvement de recul caractéristique de sa surprise. Pire encore, ses sourcils s'arquèrent, alors qu'elle scrutait d'autant plus son interlocutrice, comme si elle essayait de déterminer son degré de sincérité. Puis, voyant que celui-ci était au maximum, elle en fut d'autant plus étonnée, mais surtout touchée.

« Voyez-vous ça, Regina Mills s'excuse. » railla la blonde, ce qui provoqua un roulement des yeux de l'intéressée. « Ce que vous n'avez pas compris, c'est que je ne veux pas d'excuses, mais une explication. Parce que vos excuses n'expriment que le fait que vous êtes désolée d'avoir montré que vous ne vouliez pas me voir. »

« N'importe quoi ! » répondit spontanément la brune, avant de pincer les lèvres. « Je veux dire.. Je vous ai déjà dit que vos suggestions sont erronées, et que votre présence ne m'importunait guère. »

« Avez-vous accueilli Ruby de la même manière ? »

« Je... »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » soupirait la blonde, rangeant sa cigarette dans son paquet, avant de se lever, faisant quelques pas, comme si elle s'apprêtait à partir, mais la brune lui bloqua le passage.

« Vous commenciez à être en retard. Et, j'avais dit que je partirais à dix heures pile, pas une minute de plus. Quand je dis ça, je le fais. Mais, je n'ai pas réussi à m'y résigner. Mais ça m'a agacée, d'autant plus qu'en vous voyant avec votre petit-ami je me suis dit que je vous ai attendu alors que vous roucouliez. »

Emma soupira alors de nouveau, mais sans agacement cette fois-ci. « Je vois.. Vous êtes trop rigide Regina. J'ai fait tout mon possible pour être à l'heure, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Kilian, qui n'est pas mon petit-ami, de m'y emmener en moto. Mais comme vous l'avez vu, ce n'est pas moi qui pilotait. »

« Je ne suis pas rigide. »

« Si vous l'êtes. Mais ça, je le savais déjà. Vos excuses sont acceptées. Néanmoins, j'apprécierais tout de même que vous évitiez de recommencer.. »

« Vous comptez donc garder contact avec moi finalement ? » questionna Regina, un sourcil arqué, ne comprenant pas la vague soudaine de satisfaction qui l'envahit.

« Bien sûr, au mariage de Kathryn. » répondit-elle avec malice, ce qui lui valut un regard noir, et l'amusa d'autant plus. « Je suis contente que vous soyez venue vous excuser, ça prouve que vous tenez à moi. »

« Ne dites pas de bêtises, je ne tiens pas à vous. » Le ton n'était ni convaincant, ni convaincu, et elle s'en maudit intérieurement.

La blonde pouffa de rire. « Ça ne vous aurait donc pas dérangé qu'on cesse tout contact ? »

« ... » Après quelques secondes de tiraillement, et de silence, la mairesse décida d'être honnête. « Peut-être un peu »

Emma lui adressa un sourire victorieux, tandis que son acolyte roula des yeux. En silence, elles finirent par se jauger un instant du regard, puis l'agent du FBI, la contourna, non sans lui attraper le poignet au passage pour l'entraîner avec elle.

« Allez, retournons y madame le maire. »

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, la suite dans la semaine.<strong>

**Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura un.. rapprochement entre les deux. Enfin ! Mais je n'en dis pas plus. Bisous. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, bonjouur ! :)**

**Bon, voilà, voilà, comme je l'avais dit je posterais un chapitre dans la semaine !**

**Merci pour vos reviews, une fois encore (oui, oui, je le dirais à chaque chapitre !). Donc pour ceux à qui je ne peux pas répondre, je remercie particulièrement les Guest, Alays, Incognito, et Evil Regal :3**

**Btw, j'ai entendu dire que le câlin SQ a été coupé dans l'épisode de dimanche, alors que j'ai vu la photo et mooow quoi. :(**

**Enfin bref, du coup, ce chapitre là sera plus doux, sans tensions.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre VI.<strong>

La villa était plongée dans l'obscurité depuis plus d'une demi-heure, les occupantes ayant chacune rejoint leurs chambres respectives. Mais Regina n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, n'ayant de cesse de se retourner dans son lit, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. C'est de cette façon qu'elle entendit comme des bruits dans la chambre d'à côté, celle d'Emma. Comme des paroles.. étouffées.

La brune fronça les sourcils, et tendit alors l'oreille. Et comme pour confirmer ses soupçons, un cri se fit entendre. Il n'était pas puissant au point de réveiller toute la maison, ni même Ruby au bout du couloir, mais n'importe qui se trouvant aux alentours proches de la chambre l'aurait entendu, surtout avec la quiétude nocturne. La mairesse sursauta donc, et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle se releva de son lit, se précipitant vers la chambre de la blonde. Hésitante, elle poussa doucement la porte, et elle l'aperçut. Allongée sur le lit, à moitié enroulée dans les draps, Emma avait l'air tourmentée. Effrayée même. Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais son corps ne cessait de se mouvoir en sursauts, ou mouvements de recul, et elle haletait de peur.

« Emma, réveillez-vous ! » souffla alors Regina, qui s'était approchée d'elle, se penchant sur le lit, la secouant à présent.

L'intéressée s'éveilla alors soudainement, ses yeux s'ouvrant, mais restant perdus dans le vide l'espace d'un instant, l'air hagard. Puis ses prunelles se posèrent sur la personne qui l'avait tiré de ce cauchemar, et son cœur rata un battement. Elle papillonna un instant des paupières, tentant de s'accoutumer à l'obscurité.

Silencieuse, la brune la regardait sortir de sa torpeur, le cœur battant. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, la téméraire blonde avait l'air si fragile qu'on avait envie de la protéger. C'était tellement étrange de voir Emma, d'habitude si confiante, si rassurante, si forte, dans cette situation.

« Regina, je... »

« Chut, vous avez fait un cauchemar, je vous ai entendu crier, alors je suis venue vous réveiller. »

« Je.. merci. Et je suis désolée de vous avoir réveillée. »

« Ne vous en faites pas, je ne dormais pas. »

« Voulez-vous... ? » proposa t-elle, en se redressant sur le lit, en position assise, et s'écartant pour faire de la place à la mairesse.

Celle-ci sentit son pouls s'emballer lorsque le drap glissa le long du corps de l'agent fédéral, dévoilant un fin débardeur blanc, transparent et à moitié relevé, et le début d'un simple shorty en dentelles noires. Elle déglutit lentement, tentant d'ignorer la chaleur qui s'insinuait progressivement dans tout son être, et détourna rapidement le regard, en secouant la tête.

« Non, je vais vous laisser tranquille. A moins que vous n'ayez besoin de compagnie.. »

« Je... »

Voyant que la blonde n'arrivait pas à poursuivre, la mairesse finit par souffler doucement, et prendre place dans le lit à son tour, et une distance raisonnable.

« Vous voulez en parler ? » proposa t-elle gentiment. Elle ne se reconnaissait même plus, c'est comme si les mots s'échappaient de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne réfléchisse, que son corps décidait arbitrairement de ses actions, comme si le besoin de protéger Emma prenait le pas sur tout le reste.

« Pas vraiment. » soufflait l'intéressée, ayant repris contenance. « Je.. Si vous voulez retourner dormir, allez y.. »

« Je reste avec vous, ne vous en faites pas. »

Touchée, la blonde sentit un frisson l'envahir. Autant par les paroles de Regina, que par sa proximité qui la troublait au plus haut point. Surtout dans cette nuisette mon dieu ! Était-elle obligée d'être aussi affreusement désirable pour dormir ? Pour le coup à bien des égards, la mairesse l'aidait vraiment à oublier son cauchemar, parce que maintenant elle commençait à être troublée de l'avoir dans cette tenue à ses côtés.

« Merci. »

« Vous êtes la bienvenue. Je sais ce que c'est de faire des cauchemars qui paraissent aussi réels. Ça m'arrive parfois, rarement, mais ça arrive. »

« Et que faites-vous dans ces cas là ? » questionna Emma, imaginant mal la mairesse en proie à des peurs.

« Je vais dans la chambre de mon fils, je le regarde dormir, ça m'apaise.. » souffla t-elle, ses yeux brillants, ce que la blonde ne manqua pas de remarquer. « Et vous, que faites-vous quand je ne suis pas là ? » reprit la brune d'un ton taquin.

Emma se laissa glisser sur le lit, pour se rallonger, son cœur s'étant serré en entendant la dernière question de Regina. « Rien. J'ai rarement eu quelqu'un... qui puisse m'aider pour ça, dans mes familles. » Elle soupira. « Vous pouvez vous allonger si vous le souhaitez. »

Après hésitation, la brunette décida de s'allonger à son tour. « Mais c'est arrivé ? »

« Oui. Ma mère adoptive, dont je vous ai parlé.. elle me prenait dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Ça paraît peut être idiot, ou bizarre, mais ça m'apaisait. »

« Ce n'est pas idiot. »

« Merci. » commença Emma, de nouveau incapable de finir sa phrase, sa voix s'étant brisée.

La brune fronça les sourcils, se demandant pour quelle raison elle la remerciait, et proposa quelque chose qui la surprit elle-même par dessus tout. « Voulez-vous, que je reste jusqu'à ce que vous vous endormiez ? Si vous voulez je peux même essayer la méthode de votre mère. »

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ? C'était quoi cette idée ? Elle n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir correctement avant de parler, et voilà que ça la révélait gentille et protectrice. Vis à vis d'Emma Swan, la femme avec qui elle se chamaillait le plus souvent, mais qui d'un autre côté la mettait dans des états incompréhensibles. Comme c'était le cas à présent. Bien sûr, le lendemain matin, tout serait différent, et elle se doutait qu'elles feraient comme si elles n'avaient pas été aussi proches dans la nuit, mais tout même.

Emma, surprise au plus haut point, hoqueta légèrement. « Regina, je ne vous ai pas raconté ça pour que vous le fassiez, j'use déjà assez de votre patience comme ça, vous n'avez pas à vous sentir obligée. »

« Je ne fais rien par obligation Miss Swan. Venez-là. »

Elle se pencha très légèrement du côté de son interlocutrice, et ouvrit ses bras. Cette dernière, bien qu'étonnée, touchée, et totalement déboussolée également, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, glissa lentement sur le lit pour se blottir contre sa voisine. A l'instant où leur corps entrèrent en contact, elles ressentirent chacune une espèce de décharge, de nature semblable à de l'électricité.

Leur étreinte paraissait si naturelle, qu'elles en furent chacune déstabilisée. Malgré la chaleur qui grimpait en elle, Emma se sentait bien, à sa place. Néanmoins, cette proximité, et les courbes de la brune qu'elle sentait à travers sa nuisette commencèrent à lui faire perdre le fil de sa respiration, celle-ci devenant rapidement irrégulière. Sa tête était nichée dans le cou de la mairesse, si bien qu'elle pouvait humer sa délicieuse odeur, et dû se faire violence pour ne pas déposer ses lèvres sur la peau de cette dernière. A vrai dire, elle n'osa plus faire un geste, et malgré ses yeux fermés, toute l'envie de dormir avait disparu. Depuis le début elle avait trouvé que Regina était une femme prodigieusement sexy, et désirable, mais à cet instant précis, c'était pire que tout.. Si elle s'écoutait, la nuisette de la mairesse aurait déjà volé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Du côté de cette dernière, les ressentis n'étaient pas mieux. Son corps légèrement collé à celui d'Emma, et séparés par quelques fins bouts de tissus la rendait folle. Ça et le souffle qu'elle sentait s'écraser dans son cou, qui lui provoquait des millions de frissons. Jamais, en présence d'une femme, elle n'avait ressenti tant de sensations. Jusqu'à l'heure actuelle, elle n'avait jamais vu une femme de cette manière. Parce qu'à l'instant actuel, Regina se surprit à la désirer ardemment. Elle qui a toujours cru toute sa vie qu'elle ne désirerait des relations, notamment charnelles, qu'avec des hommes, voilà qu'elle se surprenait à avoir envie d'une femme, avec qui elle avait de nombreux différends. A son tour, elle ferma les yeux, se sentant pourtant plus éveillée que jamais.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Regina descendit sur la terrasse le lendemain matin, elle s'aperçut que tout le monde était déjà levé, et douché, comme elle même. Elle qui avait pourtant l'habitude de se réveiller tôt. Ce matin, c'est d'ailleurs dans le lit d'Emma qu'elle s'était réveillée, seule, mais avec la couverture remontée sur elle d'une telle façon qu'il était évident que sa compagne de nuit l'avait fait. D'ailleurs, les événements lui étaient revenus en mémoire, et la brune s'en était sentie gênée, et par conséquent soulagée que l'agent du FBI ne soit déjà plus dans le lit. Bien qu'elles n'avaient rien fait qui puissent les mettre réellement mal à l'aise, elle préférait tout de même de se passer d'un réveil commun, gênant. Elle n'était pas câline, jamais, ni avec ses amis, ni avec personne, et pourtant, elle s'était surprise à apprécier leur étreinte hier.<p>

« Bonjour. » s'enquit la mairesse en arrivant sur la terrasse, où se prélassaient Ruby et Kathryn, toutes deux affalées sur des transats, non loin de la piscine, une table remplie d'ingrédients de petit-déjeuner entre elles deux. Elle chercha la troisième acolyte du regard, de la façon la plus discrète possible.

« Ah, te voilà ! » répondit Kathryn, avant de se redresser pour lui faire signe d'approcher, et de prendre le troisième transat, sur les quatre qui formaient un carré autour de la table. « Le petit-déjeuner est servi. Et je discutais avec Ruby du programme de la journée ! »

« Bonjour Regina. Venez donc donnez votre avis ! » renchérit la serveuse, une moue amusée aux lèvres.

La brune s'exécuta, prenant place sur un transat, non sans attraper un grand verre de jus d'orange au passage. Son regard se posa sur le transat vide, face à elle, et elle se retint de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Bien, qu'est-ce dont que ce programme ? » demanda curieusement la mairesse, en goûtant prudemment à sa boisson.

« Kat' propose que l'on aille faire du golf. » annonça alors la plus jeune en pouffant de rire, ignorant le regard noir de l'intéressé. « Du golf, et un brunch avant qu'on ne parte. Emma est d'accord pour le brunch, mais refuse catégoriquement le golf, et veut absolument faire du paintball. »

« Du paintball ? » La mairesse fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce le jeu qui consiste à se tirer dessus avec des billes de peinture ? »

« Oui ! Je n'en ai jamais fait, je trouve que ça pourrait être une bonne idée. » déclara Kathryn, alors que son amie esquissa une grimace horrifiée.

« Mais comme je te l'ai dit, Emma est agent du FBI, si elle propose cette activité c'est qu'elle est sûre de gagner sans avoir la moindre trace de son côté. On en a déjà fait un avec elle et David, et d'autres amis, j'ai récolté pleins de bleus. » rectifia Ruby, amusée.

« Cette activité ne m'enchante guère ! » marmonna Regina.

« C'est parce que vous savez que vous allez perdre. » lança soudainement Emma, qui faisait son arrivée, ou du moins son retour. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, notamment la mairesse, à qui elle adressa un sourire particulièrement éblouissant. Inévitablement, leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et au lieu de se détourner, s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre, pendant quelques secondes. Puis la blonde vint s'asseoir sur le dernier transat du carré, rompant le contact visuel qui n'avait pas échappé aux deux autres.

« Je n'ai pas peur de perdre ! Je ne veux juste pas être défiguré, et déformée au niveau du corps. »

A cet instant, l'agent fédéral releva de nouveau les yeux vers elle, arquant un sourcil amusé, comme pour lui indiquer qu'après ce qu'elle avait vu de son corps, le peu qu'elle en avait vu dans la nuit, elle doute que celui-ci pourrait être amené à se déformer.

Regina, se sentit s'empourprer de plus en plus, et se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

« Tout s'est bien passé avec ton patron au téléphone ? » demanda Ruby, interrompant le nouvel échange silencieux entre les deux femmes.

« Ouaip. Rien d'alarmant, il va juste nous envoyer à Washington la semaine prochaine, pour une espèce d'opération d'infiltration. Bref, ne parlons pas de ça. Le programme de la journée, donc.. »

« Pas de paintball. » annonça Regina en esquissant une moue. « Néanmoins pour le brunch je suis d'accord. En ce qui concerne le golf, désolée Kathryn mais... non. »

« Pff. Bon.. eh bien.. Dans ce cas, on pourrait aller au spa, qu'en dites-vous ? Et après on ira bruncher. » proposa la maîtresse de maison.

Bien que ni Ruby, ni Emma n'avaient l'habitude de se rendre dans ce genre de lieu, la proposition fit mouche, et elles acceptèrent toutes, enthousiastes quant au programme de la journée qui clôturerait le week-end sur une bonne touche.

* * *

><p>« Maman, il était bien ton week-end ? » demandait Henry, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le canapé, devant un film de super-héros qu'avait choisi le garçon.<p>

Regina ne prêtait même pas attention au film, bien trop occupée à observer son fils, et à le câliner quelques fois, ravie de le retrouver. Elle était rentrée de son week-end il y a quelques heures déjà avec les trois autres, rayonnante et apaisée à souhait. Ces deux jours avaient été parfaits, et reposants. Et pour finaliser ça, il se finissait par une petite soirée tranquille, avec son fils.

« Oui mon chéri, et le tien ? Frederick vous a emmené au zoo c'est ça ? »

« Oui ! C'était trop cool ! On y retournera dis ? Rien que tous les deux ? »

La mairesse ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la phrase son fils, et hocha tendrement la tête. « Bien sûr. »

Un silence prit ensuite place, car le petit brun se reconcentrait sur le film, et pourtant il s'en détacha soudainement au bout de plusieurs minutes, afin de poser une nouvelle question.

« On la reverra Emma ? »

La brune fut surprise de cet intérêt de son fils pour la jeune femme, mais fit mine de ne pas relever. « Eh bien, Emma, Kathryn et Ruby avons convenu de nous voir tous les mercredis, autant pour discuter que pour parler du mariage de Kathryn. Et toi, tu la reverras au mariage. »

Satisfait, Henry ne posa plus la moindre question, de nouveau captivé par le film. Du moins, plusieurs longues minutes, avant qu'il ne s'endorme devant. Attendrie, sa mère, finit par éteindre la télé, puis le porter avec précaution jusqu'à sa chambre, et le mettre au lit, prenant soin de le border. Sans faire de bruit, et surtout en veillant bien à ne pas le réveiller, elle déposa un doux baiser sur le front de l'enfant, et s'éclipsa.

* * *

><p>Un mois passa. Un mois pendant lequel chacune avait vaqué à ses activités, tout en se voyant régulièrement. Déjà, comme prévu, les quatre femmes se retrouvaient tous les mercredis, souvent autour d'une activité, ou d'un verre appréciant ces retrouvailles à chaque reprise. Mais plus que ça, Regina et Emma avaient pris l'habitude, d'une fois de plus par semaine, le vendredi midi.<p>

Au départ, ça avait été un pur hasard. Chaque vendredi, quand elle n'avait pas d'affaires, la blonde était à l'entraînement l'après-midi, dans un immeuble non loin de l'hôtel de ville. Si bien qu'avant de s'y rendre, elle avait décidé de déjeuner dans un petit restaurant cosy. Et elle y avait croisé Regina.

Bien évidemment elles avaient commencé à discuter, et avaient fini par manger ensemble. Puis une routine s'en était installée, tous les vendredis de ce mois, elles déjeunaient ensemble, apprenant davantage à se connaître, et surtout appréciant davantage la compagnie de l'autre.

Emma se surprenait à trouver la mairesse bien plus sympathique qu'elle n'y paraissait au premier abord, et à voir en elle une véritable amie, bien que leur relation soit loin d'être semblable à une amitié normale, car ponctuée de disputes et de chamailleries. Néanmoins, ça n'enlevait en rien l'attirance physique qu'elle pouvait ressentir à l'égard de la pulpeuse brune. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une femme l'attirait, bien au contraire, alors elle essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait d'y faire abstraction. Et ce, en acceptant de se laisser courtiser par d'autres. Femmes, comme hommes. Mais sa relation la plus régulière, et la plus aboutie, restait celle avec Kilian. Loin d'être seulement un plan cul, elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient parfois deux alter ego, se comprenant l'un et l'autre, et il comptait pour elle. Elle n'en était pas amoureuse, mais elle tenait à lui, et vice versa.

Quant à Regina, toutes ces activités la rendaient de plus en plus épanouie. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir des rendez-vous de fixés chaque semaine avec des amies, et mieux encore, d'avoir une amie avec qui elle entretenait une relation particulière et complexe. La brune n'essayait même plus de comprendre les choses étranges qu'Emma provoquait chez elle, appréciant simplement leurs déjeuners, et le temps qu'elles passaient ensemble.

Et Robin, d'un autre côté, ne lâchait pas l'affaire, bien au contraire. Avec la relation avec son ex petite-amie qui se dégradait, et les sentiments forts qu'il éprouvait pour la brune, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à essayer de la conquérir encore et encore. Mais la mettre dans son lit n'avait l'air de ne plus lui suffire, voilà qu'il devenait tendre avec elle, ce que Regina ne savait interpréter, et dont les sentiments pour le blond n'avaient pas vraiment évolué. Non, définitivement, elle n'en était pas amoureuse.

L'avant veille du mariage, Emma avait été invitée à manger avec David et Mary-Margaret. Ces deux derniers avaient fini par officialiser leur union, et les deux jeunes femmes étaient rapidement devenues amies. Le dîner se déroulait donc chez l'institutrice, dans la bonne humeur habituelle.

« Pour votre mariage, j'espère que vous me choisirez comme demoiselle d'honneur ! » lançait Emma, en dégustant son verre de vin.

« Bien sûr. » roucoula Mary-Margaret, avant de reprendre. « Si ça se trouve tu te marieras avant nous. »

La blonde pouffa alors de rire. « Le seul moyen que je me marie avant vous serait que je fasse comme dans les films. Une nuit de folie, et d'alcool à Vegas, et je me marie dans la foulée, avec un mec que je connais à peine. Parce que oui, on ne se marie pas tout seul. »

« Ou mariée à Regina Mlills ! » ricana David, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de son amie.

« Regina Mills ?! » demanda la brune, d'un air choqué, pas vraiment sûre de comprendre.

« David ! Ne l'écoute pas Mary, il dit clairement des sottises, tu sais bien. Maintenant changeons de sujet avant que j'étripe ton chéri. »

« Bien, bien. » concéda Mary, non sans esquisser une moue déçue. « A quelle heure tu pars pour ta ville du Maine ? Comment elle s'appelle déjà, Fairybooke ? »

Son petit-ami se mit à rire. « Storybrooke ! C'est vrai qu'avec un nom pareil.. »

« J'ai moi-même cru que c'était une blague au début. » pouffa la blonde, avant de reprendre. « Mais visiblement non, c'est la ville natale de Kathryn, et de Regina.. Et Kat' a loué un manoir là-bas pour l'occasion. Résultat, Ruby et moi sommes invitées deux jours là-bas. Comme je vous l'ai dit, le mariage est après-demain. Demain ce sera juste.. l'avant mariage. »

« C'est une bonne idée.. Dans les films les mariées sont toujours tendues les jours d'avant, et les heures d'avant la cérémonie. » fit remarquer David.

« Oh, pas que dans les films à mon avis. Surtout Kathryn... »

* * *

><p>Après avoir pris un vol jusqu'à Boston, aux alentours de neuf heures du matin, Emma et Ruby avait fait la suite du trajet jusqu'au Maine en train, puis en voiture pour arriver jusqu'au fameux petit patelin au nom de Storybrooke, et dans le manoir réservé par Kathryn, légèrement en retrait du centre-ville.<p>

« Waw.. » s'enquit Ruby, sortant du taxi une fois arrivées à l'entrée du manoir.

« Ouais, Kathryn ne fait pas les choses à moitié. Et vu la taille du manoir je suppose qu'il va y avoir beaucoup de monde ! » répondait Emma, réajustant son sac sur son épaule.

« Soit plein de beaux hommes et belles femmes ! »

« Mais.. Je croyais que, depuis que tu avais enfin rompu avec Jefferson, puis t'étais tapée la jolie collègue d'August, tu avais un truc un peu plus sérieux avec Graham. »

« Oui, et non. C'est comme toi avec Kilian. On couche ensemble et on se voit régulièrement, mais notre relation n'est pas définie, et je ne m'empêche pas d'aller voir ailleurs. » annonça la serveuse, un sourire aux lèvres.

Leur conversation fut coupée court par l'arrivée soudaine de la future mariée, rayonnante. Sans attendre, elle les invita à entrer, leur présenta les quelques personnes déjà sur place, soit son futur époux, ses parents, et ses beaux parents. Puis elle leur indiqua leurs chambres, les laissant s'installer.

Et enfin lorsqu'elles redescendirent à l'étage inférieure, Kathryn les conduisit jusqu'à une partie de l'immense jardin où des chaises étaient disposées autour d'une table. Et deux femmes y étaient assises. Une brune familière, et une blonde inconnue.

« Bon, Regina je ne présente pas évidemment. » plaisanta la future mariée. « Mais Emma, Ruby, voici Tink. Une vieille amie de Regina et moi. Tink, voici Emma et Ruby, les deux amies dont je t'ai parlé. »

Une fois les salutations, et les présentations faites, les nouvelles arrivantes s'installèrent à leur tour autour de la table, discutant des derniers préparatifs, et de l'état de Kathryn, qui semblait surexcitée et stressée, il fallait l'avouer. Un homme, appartenant vraisemblablement au personnel de maison leur apporta quelques verres, et boissons, softs.

« Il va falloir te détendre ce soir alors ! Sans se coucher trop tard, mais une petite soirée entre filles ne te fera pas de mal. » proposa joyeusement Tink.

« Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche. » répondit Ruby, avec qui le courant était très bien passé.

« Ohlala, non, il ne faut pas que je sois fatiguée demain ! » protesta Kathryn.

« C'est justement pour ça que Tink a précisé sans se coucher trop tard. » ricana la mairesse.

Il fut convenu qu'elles se retrouveraient donc dans la soirée. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, la maîtresse de maison dût s'éclipser, pour être mise aux mains de masseuses et esthéticiennes.

Les quatre femmes restèrent donc à discuter, alors que, quelques instants après, des rires d'enfants viennent les interrompre, et deux petits garçons, des arcs en jouet à la main, se plaçaient face à une cible. Henry et Theo. Theo était indéniablement plus doué que le premier, celui-ci n'arrivant même pas à atteindre la cible, sa flèche en plastique tombant toujours à côté.

Emma, fit alors quelque chose d'étonnement spontanée. S'excusant auprès de ses interlocutrices, elle se leva, allant à la rencontre des garçons. Et après les avoir saluer, son attention se concentra en grande partie du le petit brun, s'accroupissant face à lui.

« Eh kid, c'est normal que tu y arrives pas, tu places mal ton coude. » s'enquit doucement la blonde.

« Mais Theo il y arrive lui ? »

« Oui, il y arrive un peu mieux, mais il n'a toujours pas touché le milieu. Tu peux peut-être y arriver toi par contre. »

« Tu sais le faire toi ? » demanda l'enfant de sa petite voix enfantine, et attendrissante.

Amusée, l'agent fédéral esquissa un doux sourire, et se plaça près du flanc de l'enfant, non sans s'accroupir et préalable, quasiment dans son dos, et lui intima de se préparer à tirer, sans le faire cependant. Elle lui releva donc le coude, lui indiquant de ne pas l'abaisser. Et Henry tira. La flèche n'arriva pas au milieu, mais toucha la cible, et un grand sourire orna alors les lèvres du brun.

« J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! Tu penses que je vais réussir à tirer au milieu ? » s'enthousiasma l'enfant.

Emma rigola de nouveau, et décida de lui montrer, pour qu'il reproduise ensuite ses gestes. Et bien que l'arc soit bien trop petit pour elle, elle fit de son mieux pour lui en faire la meilleure démonstration, et tira. Sans grand étonnement, la flèche effectua un tracé parfait, fendant l'air pour se placer sur le milieu de la foule, ce qui déclencha des cris d'étonnement chez Theo, et Henry, qui lui demandèrent de réitérer le geste. Elle le fit donc une deuxième fois, puis décida de leur apprendre à tour de rôle, ce qui enchanta particulièrement les deux garçons.

Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, ils regardaient la jeune femme avec une certaine admiration, notamment Henry, qui s'appliqua donc à reproduire chaque geste.

« Ouaaaaaaaaaaais ! » s'exclama t-il joyeusement, sa flèche venant d'atteindre le centre de la cible. « T'as vu Emma ?! »

« Bien sûr que j'ai vu kid ! Bien joué ! » rigola la blonde, avant qu'ils ne se tapent dans la main.

Et alors que les deux garçons continuaient, Emma partit ramasser une flèche égarée, se penchant donc pour le faire.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit de verre qui s'entrechoque se fit entendre, et tout le monde se tourna vers la table à plusieurs mètres. Un verre de jus d'orange était renversé, provoquant des petits cris chez les trois femmes.

« Regina ! Je ne te savais pas si maladroite ! » s'exclamait Tink, l'air totalement amusé. Son regard croisa d'ailleurs celui de Ruby, l'air entendu.

En réalité, la mairesse, avait abandonné leur conversation depuis quelques minutes déjà, pour observer la scène qui s'était déroulée devant elle. Emma, et son fils. Puis Emma et les deux garçons. Une chaleur débutant de son cœur s'était propagée dans tout son corps à la vue de ce spectacle qui l'avait attendri au plus haut point. Ce que Ruby et Tink n'avaient pas manqué d'observer, mais avaient fait mine de ne pas relever.

Mais, ce qui lui avait fait perdre toute sa concentration, et surtout ses moyens, alors qu'elle approchait sa main pour attraper son verre de jus d'orange, c'est lorsque la blonde s'était penchée. Plutôt que de se mettre à genoux, elle s'était penchée bien plus sensuellement, offrant une vue plus qu'appréciable de ses fesses, moulées à la perfection dans son slim noir. Et c'est cette même vision sur laquelle Regina s'était arrêtée.

« Je... » commença t-elle, sentant déjà une gêne étrange s'installer en elle, que seule Emma n'avait jamais provoqué. Heureusement, son fils lui sauva la mise.

« Mamaaan ! T'as vu ? J'ai réussi à toucher le centre ! Grâce à Emma ? T'as vu hein ? » déclarait le petit brun en accourant vers sa mère, qui le prit dans ses bras.

« Oui, j'ai vu mon chéri, c'est très bien ! »

« Oh, ça c'est sûr qu'elle a vu. Et elle n'a pas vu que ça ! » s'exclama Tink. La mairesse manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive, et Ruby pouffa de rire, alors que Emma s'approchait de nouveau.

* * *

><p><strong> Voilà, voilà, le rapprochement comme prévu ! Petit, mais on avance ! <strong>

**Et dans le prochain chapitre qui se déroulera pendant le mariage de Kathryn, on avancera d'autant plus. (Je le posterais ce week-end :3)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellooo, **

**Voici donc, le nouveau chapitre avec... un très gros rapprochement ! Attendu certes, et voilà ! :3**

**Enfin, bon, je vous laisse découvrir..**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, je crois que je ne vous remercierais jamais assez en fait. :(**

**J'ai cru comprendre que les arrêts sur image de Regina plaisaient, eh bien cette fois Emma en fera aussi mdr. Chacune son tour !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre VII.<strong>

« Ça vous dit de jouer à 'je n'ai jamais' ? » proposa Ruby, tout de suite approuvée par Tink.

« Mon dieu Rub', on est trop vieille pour jouer à ça ! » ricana Emma, qui dût ensuite expliquer les règles à Kathryn et Regina, n'ayant pas connaissance de ce jeu visiblement.

C'était lors de leur petite soirée entre filles, qui avaient débuté tranquillement autour d'un verre de vin, d'amuse gueules, et de ragots. Seulement, la jolie serveuse avait décidé qu'il serait plus amusant de pimenter un peu tout ça, pouvant compter sur l'appui de Tink, en qui elle avait trouvé comme une partenaire pour ses idées les plus farfelues. Et avec l'insistance des deux femmes, les trois autres finirent par toutes accepter de jouer.

Les verres de vin fut tous rempli à ras bord, pour partir sur un pied d'égalité, bien qu'en général ce genre de jeu ce jouait avec de l'alcool légèrement plus fort, mais il ne fallait tout de même pas oublier qu'elles avaient un mariage le lendemain.

« Je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme dont je connaissais à peine le prénom. » commença Kathryn.

Regina, Emma et Ruby burent une gorgée, ce qui fit ricaner les deux autres. Sans s'y attarder, elles enchaînèrent.

« Je n'ai jamais fait de plan à trois. » annonça Regina.

Emma et Ruby regardèrent chaque joueuse à tour de rôle, puis, voyant qu'aucune ne buvaient, elles le firent à l'unisson, l'air boudeur, ignorant les petites exclamations de surprise, et l'expression étonnée de la mairesse. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander avec qui Emma avait bien pu se livrer à ce genre de pratique. Pratique qu'elle ne savait pas si ... "répandue" d'ailleurs.

« Oh mon dieu ! Je ne vous imaginais pas si... coquines ! » s'exclama Tink.

« Ohh, ça va ! C'est une expérience comme une autre ! Et Ruby l'a fait l'année après le lycée, moi bien plus tard ! » rétorqua Emma.

« Emma! Traîtresse ! » se plaignit la serveuse, décidant de rapidement changer de sujet. « Je n'ai jamais été menottée ou mis les menottes, pendant l'acte. »

Cette fois-ci, elles burent toutes, Ruby compris, sauf l'agent fédéral. Le paradoxe avec son métier, amusa, autant qu'il choqua le reste des convives.

« Quoi ? Tu fais des plans à trois mais pas de menottes ? » pouffa Kathryn.

« Je suis agent du FBI je te rappelle ! Je mets déjà assez de menottes dans ma vie pour le faire au lit en prime ! » répliqua la blonde, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. « En revanche, je suis surprise que vous l'ayez toutes fait ! Enfin bref. Je ne l'ai jamais fait dans un lieu public. »

Chacune but une gorgée, sauf Tink, ce qui n'échappa pas à Regina.

« Tink, aurais-tu oublié l'épisode d'un certain Jason et toi, dans les toilettes d'un... » commença malicieusement la mairesse.

« Oh.. » L'intéressée, s'empourpra, déclenchant l'hilarité générale, et but à son tour. Puis, pour éviter les questions, elle enchaîna rapidement. « Je n'ai jamais couché avec une fille. »

Immédiatement, Emma et Ruby se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson, buvant la fin de leur verre d'un trait.

Regina resta un instant interdite, et sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer inexplicablement lorsqu'elle vit l'agent du FBI vider son verre d'un coup, confirmant donc bien qu'elle avait déjà couché avec une fille. Quant au regard qu'elle avait changé avec Ruby, elle s'en était sentie presque mal à l'aise, et s'aperçut bien vite que Tink en était venue à la même conclusion qu'elle.

« Oh ! Vous.. Nooon ? Vous avez couché ensemble ? » s'exclama Tink, les yeux écarquillés, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Quooi ? Vous m'avez rien dit ! » renchérit la future mariée.

« Quoi ?! Vous êtes folles ! Je n'ai jamais couché avec Ruby, ça va pas ! » pouffa Emma, rejointe par l'intéressée.

« Emma est comme ma sœur, je ne coucherais pas avec ! »

« Oh.. Et, en tout cas, vous êtes les plus chaudes d'entre nous. Vous l'avez fait combien de fois avec une fille ? C'était bien. » questionna Tink, curieuse.

« Eh bien.. Moi, je suis sortie avec une fille, alors je peux te dire que j'ai arrêté de compter ! » ricana Ruby. « Et oui, c'est le pied. »

« Et moi, ça a du arriver, une demi-douzaine de fois. Avec trois filles différentes ! » expliqua Emma, amusée. « Enfin, bon.. Vous avez toutes déjà embrassé une fille je suppose ? » Elles hochèrent toutes la tête, et la blonde sourit. « Rub', ça nous fait des dossiers sur la mairesse ! »

L'intéressée la fusilla gentiment du regard. « Vous n'obtiendrez rien avec un scoop comme celui-ci Miss Swan ! »

« Ça dépend, je sais déformer la vérité ! » lui répondit Emma, avec un sourire éblouissant, qui provoqua un grognement chez la brune.

« Dites, puisqu'on en est dans ce genre de registres, pourquoi on ferait pas un strip-poker ? » proposa Tink.

Les quatre autres manquèrent de s'étouffer en entendant ça. Elles n'étaient pas prudes, mais ne s'attendaient certainement pas à une telle proposition. Mais il faut croire que l'alcool provoquait toute sorte de folies.

« Euh.. Tink, je ne crois pas que ça soit totalement le même registre. On parlait de coucherie juste avant, et hors de question que ce strip-poker tourne en orgie ! Contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire, on ne couche pas à tout bout de champ. Enfin, je parle pour moi, parce que Ruby je ne sais pas ! » intervint Emma, hilare.

« Ehhh ! Je ne te permets pas ! » répondit l'intéressée en la frappant.

« C'est vrai que ce n'est pas totalement le même registre, mais je suis d'accord. » annonça Kathryn, à la surprise générale.

« Pardon ? » s'étonna Regina. « Depuis quand tu aimes ce genre de jeu ? »

« Depuis maintenant. Ça va me permettre de vraiment me détendre de faire ce genre de choses ! Et puis il est encore tôt. »

« Vous avez de la chance que je sois une pro au poker. » annonça Regina, signe qu'elle cédait à son tour.

Cette remarque provoqua un air ébahi chez toutes les autres. Celles-ci s'étaient attendues à ce que Regina soit la dernière à céder dans un cas comme celui-là. Elle devait être vraiment douée au poker.

Et c'était effectivement le cas. Parmi toutes les participantes, elle était la plus habillée, n'ayant ôté que sa veste et ses chaussures, au grand damn d'Emma. Ruby, Kathryn, et Tink, étaient d'ailleurs toutes seins à l'air, ne portant chacune qu'une culotte. Pourtant, il leur avait été autorisé de se couvrir la poitrine, soit par leur soutien gorge, ou autre chose. Plus qu'autorisé, Emma et Regina avaient fortement insisté pour qu'elles le fassent, mais s'étaient heurter à des refus catégoriques, les jeunes femmes prétextant que cacher avec leurs mains suffiraient. Visiblement, leur taux d'alcoolémie était plus élevé que prévu, et il y avait fort à parier qu'elles ne se souviendraient pas de ce moment le lendemain. Seule Emma avait été un poil plus résistante, ayant réussi à conserver tous ses sous-vêtements, mais s'était donné pour objectif de faire perdre cette énième manche à Regina, afin qu'elle enlève enfin son chemisier.

Cette dernière, avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur le jeu. Depuis qu'Emma s'était retrouvé en sous-vêtements, elle avait tendance à laisser son regard dériver sur elle, ou à y penser, et sa concentration était alors mise à rude épreuve.

Si la nouvelle manche avait plutôt l'air de se jouer entre les deux femmes, les trois autres s'étant rapidement couché, la blonde décida de jouer la carte du bluff, sachant qu'avec son métier, mentir n'était pas quelque chose de difficile chez elle.

Elles s'affrontèrent alors, du regard, et Regina se laissa avoir.

« Allez, hop hop hop, faites tomber la chemise madame le maire. » s'exclama Emma d'un ton taquin, refoulant son impatience.

La mairesse rechigna un instant, mais c'était le jeu, et il fallait avouer qu'à côté des autres, elle se sentirait toujours beaucoup plus habillée. Son regard se posa donc sur son interlocutrice principale, et lentement, avec une sensualité exaltante, elle releva sa chemise, jusqu'à l'enlever totalement.

L'agent fédéral sentit sa bouche s'assécher considérablement, son regard ayant toute la peine du monde de se détacher de cette vision. Le corps de Regina, du moins, une partie du corps de Regina, malgré le fait que malheureusement, l'endroit le plus intéressant soit couvert, était bien mieux que tout ce qu'elle imaginait. Ces courbes sans la moindre imperfection, cette peau bronzée qui semblait si douce, ce ventre plat au possible, sur lequel on avait envie de poser ses lèvres.. et sa poitrine, mise en valeur par le soutien gorge sombre. Emma déglutit difficilement, troublée comme jamais. Pourtant, elle décida de cacher au mieux possible tout l'effet que ça lui faisait, et arqua un sourcil d'un air amusé.

« Eh bien, ça nous fait un deuxième dossier Rub'. Vous voulez pas qu'on fasse un selfie toute ensemble ? » proposa Emma, ricanant, sans penser une seconde que sa plaisanterie pourrait être prise au sérieux.

« Oh ouiii ! Mais on cache nos seins quand même. » renchérit son acolyte, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Hors de question. Emma plaisantait ! » coupa la mairesse, catégorique.

« Je me marie demain ! Je ne vais pas faire de selfie topless ! » ronchonna Kathryn, à qu'il semblait rester un semblant de lucidité.

« Si on remet nos soutiens ça peut aller non ? » intervint Tink.

Après avoir tergiversé, elles laissèrent tomber l'idée de la photo, puis Kathryn décida d'aller se coucher. Les quatre autres restèrent là quelques minutes encore, notamment pour ranger un peu, mais Tink et Ruby finirent par s'endormirent sur le canapé. Heureusement qu'elles s'étaient rhabillées entre temps.

« Je savais qu'elles s'endormiraient. » grogna Emma, alors qu'elle rejoignait la mairesse dans la cuisine, pour finir de ranger les derniers résidus de leur soirée alcoolisée.

« Je dois avouer que je m'en doutais aussi. Je compte sur vous et votre force pour les ramener jusqu'à leurs chambres. » répondit la brune.

Et sur ces paroles, elle tenta de s'éclipser de la cuisine, mais Emma fut plus rapide et lui bloqua le chemin avant qu'elle n'en sorte, se plaçant juste devant elle.

« Hors de question que je le fasse seule ! » prévint-elle.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elles remarquèrent leur proximité soudaine, leurs corps presque collés, et leurs visages séparés que par quelques centimètres. Mais au lieu de se reculer, elles ne bougèrent plus, leurs regards s'ancrant profondément et intensément l'un dans l'autre.

Emma, avait chaud. Bien trop. Le souffle de la brune sur ses lèvres la rendait folle. Et le pire fut à venir quand elle aperçut le regard de cette dernière sur ses lèvres, y restant posé bien trop longtemps. La tension était palpable.

Et, sans réfléchir, elles s'étaient avancées l'une de l'autre à l'unisson, le corps se touchant. Mais ce fut Emma qui rompit les derniers centimètres séparant leurs lippes. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent donc sur celles de Regina, les embrassant avec une certaine passion, à laquelle était mêlée de la tendresse, qui provoquèrent des milliers de sensations dans tout son corps, et une chaleur au niveau de son bas ventre. Et à son plus grand étonnement, la brune ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser, n'arrivant plus à réfléchir à rien.

Les mains de la blonde s'étaient posées sur sa taille, l'attirant encore plus à elle, et elle ne put s'empêcher de glisser ses mains dans ses boucles blondes, soyeuses. Les lèvres d'Emma étaient douces, trop douces, bien plus douces qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer, et lui faisaient ressentir des choses surréalistes. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'un simple baiser aurait pu la mettre dans cet état.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, en coordination avec celui de sa partenaire, Regina se surprit à caresser de sa langue les lèvres de cette dernière, comme pour lui demander une autorisation. Autorisation que la jolie blonde lui donna avec plaisir, leurs langues entamant désormais un ballet aussi doux que sensuel.

C'est son propre gémissement de contentement qui la fit soudainement revenir sur terre, et se décoller brusquement de sa partenaire, en rompant le baiser au passage. Malgré le fait que ce soit Emma qui ait initié le baiser, elles paraissaient aussi affolées l'une que l'autre, mais la mairesse quitta la cuisine la première, précipitamment.

* * *

><p>Allongée dans son lit depuis une dizaine de minutes, la mairesse n'arrivait absolument pas à trouver le sommeil, bien trop chamboulée par l'épisode du baiser. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, et elle n'y arrivait pas à y mettre de l'ordre, bien que certaines revenaient régulièrement. Pourquoi Emma l'avait-elle embrassé ? Pourquoi avait-elle répondu à son baiser ? Pourquoi avait-elle autant apprécié ce dernier ? Et pire que tout, pourquoi les lèvres de la blonde lui manquaient déjà ? Elle était déjà en manque de la douceur, et de la saveur fruité, sûrement dû au gloss, de ces dernières.<p>

Voilà pourtant une quinzaine de minutes qu'elle avait quitté précipitamment la cuisine, pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre, prenant juste le temps de se mettre en pyjama, et de se brosser les dents, avant de se glisser dans son lit.

On frappa à la porte. Pétrifiée tout d'abord, la brune inspira lentement, devinant sans mal l'identité de la personne de l'autre côté, mais se leva pour aller ouvrir. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, Emma attendait, une expression impassible sur le visage.

La brune l'invita à entrer, refermant la porte derrière elles.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ici Miss Swan ? » entama t-elle sèchement, le visage arborant une expression distante et hautaine.

« Je suis venue ici pour m'excuser d'avoir initié le baiser. Pour ce qui est de votre réponse à ce baiser, je vous laisse voir ça avec vous-même. Mais je suis désolée, je ne sais pas.. je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

« Je n'ai pas répo... »

« Ne commencez pas. » l'interrompit Emma en soupirant. « Vous y avez répondu, et vous le savez. Sûrement que, comme moi même,vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous l'avez fait, mais vous l'avez fait. Ce que je suis venue vous dire, c'est que j'aimerais qu'on oublie cet épisode. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il entache notre amitié, ou instaure un malaise entre nous. »

« Quelle idée de m'embrasser aussi ! » pesta soudainement la mairesse, ce qui étonna la blonde.

« Quoi ? Mais.. Vous savez très bien que vous êtes ... une femme tellement.. séduisante. C'est pas de ma faute. Mais ne me lancez pas sur le sujet, alors que je vous propose d'oublier ça. »

« Entendu. On oublie. »

Son ton n'était pas vraiment convaincu, parce qu'elle même ne l'était pas. Elle n'arriverait pas à oublier, ni le baiser, ni le fait qu'Emma vienne de lui avouer qu'elle la trouvait très séduisante.

« Bien.. » commença Emma, l'air presque gêné. Non, déçu serait plus correct. Parce qu'elle n'avait ni la volonté, ni la possibilité d'oublier ce baiser. « Je vais vous laisser. Bonne nuit Regina. »

« Oui. Bonne nuit Emma. »

Et l'intéressée tourna donc les talons, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, accompagnée par l'occupante de la chambre qui comptait refermer derrière elle. Néanmoins, contre toute attente, et sur un coup de tête, la brune referma la porte, à peine qu'Emma l'eut ouverte, empêchant donc celle-ci de ressortir.

Surprise, la blonde lâcha la poignée, et se retourna vers la mairesse, son organe vital soumis à une embardée sous sa cage thoracique.

« Je... » commença Regina, qui ne comprenait même plus ses propres agissements.

Mais elle fut incapable de finir avec le visage de son interlocutrice si proche du sien. Et ses lèvres...

D'un commun accord cette fois-ci, du moins un accord silencieux, elles s'embrassèrent soudainement, et avec bien plus de fougue que dans la cuisine. Emma fit glisser ses mains dans les boucles brunes de la mairesse, celle-ci ayant passer les siennes dans le dos de sa partenaire.

Rapidement, ce délicieux baiser, devint langoureux, et sans le rompre, les deux protagonistes se dirigèrent vers le lit. Regina étant de dos, c'est elle qui s'y allongea la première, entraînant la blonde avec elle, cette dernière la surplombant.

La brune ouvrit légèrement les jambes, pour que l'agent fédéral puisse se placer entre ses dernières. Chacune pouvait sentir la chaleur dans son bas ventre augmenter à mesure que le baiser devenait fiévreux, que leurs corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre, et que les caresses se faisaient plus baladeuses. En effet, si les mains de Regina, avait glissé sous le débardeur de la blonde, caressant son dos à même la peau, appréciant les frissons qu'elle y procurait, les mains d'Emma, quant à elles, étaient redescendues jusqu'aux cuisses de sa partenaire, remontant lentement.

Regina avait le cœur qui battait si fort qu'elle l'entendait comme résonner à ses oreilles, et elle se sentait totalement perdre pied, enivrée par ce baiser, par les caresses d'Emma, et par les dents de cette dernière qui vinrent soudainement mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. A bout de souffle, elles finirent par rompre le baiser, leurs regards s'accrochant immédiatement.

« Je dois dire que j'apprécie plutôt cette façon d'oublier. » souffla Emma, non sans pouffer légèrement de rire.

Sa partenaire la fit soudainement basculer, inversant les positions. « Tais-toi. »

Plutôt que de s'exécuter, la blonde les retourna à nouveau dans l'autre sens, reprenant ainsi le dessus, ses lèvres touchant celles de la mairesse, sans les embrasser.

« Vous m'avez tutoyé madame le maire. » chuchota t-elle sensuellement.

Pour toute réponse, l'intéressée laissa échapper un petit grognement, et se hâta de reprendre possession des lèvres de l'agent fédéral pour une nouvelle explosion de sensations. Puis les lèvres de cette dernière finirent par descendre dans son cou, faisant frissonner la brune de tout son corps, à chaque baiser.

« Emma.. je... stop. » articula difficilement la brune, avec toute la peine du monde, parce que tout son corps lui criait d'aller plus loin, mais la petite partie qui restait de sa raison lui indiquait de ne pas le faire.

L'intéressée dû prendre sur elle un maximum, pour se détacher de cette peau tentatrice, et arrêter donc ses baisers. Aussi frustrée que désireuse désormais, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, les pupilles dilatées de désir..

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous n'irons pas plus loin si tu ne le souhaites pas. »

Peut-être l'alcool les avait-il désinhibé, au point qu'elles s'étaient senties soudain plus hardies, et courageuses. Ou peut-être que celui-ci n'avait été qu'un facteur parmi toutes les autres choses qui les poussaient l'une vers l'autre. Il n'empêche que Regina, s'entendit proposer à la blonde de rester pour la nuit...

* * *

><p>Le réveil fut bien moins idyllique. Réveillée par un mouvement contre elle, Regina papillonna des yeux pour s'accoutumer à l'environnement alentour. Tous les événements de la soirée lui revint rapidement en mémoire, et elle sursauta. Emma et elle étaient à présent étroitement entrelacées sur le lit, la blonde ayant entremêlé sa jambe aux siennes, tandis que Regina l'avait entouré de ses bras.<p>

Son sursaut, et le recul soudain qui s'ensuivit, réveilla sa voisine au passage. Leurs regards se croisèrent, reflétant l'exact expression de confusion l'un et l'autre.

« Je.. Il faut.. Il faut que vous vous en alliez. » souffla la brune, se relevant même du lit, totalement troublée et perdue.

« Vraiment ? Vous allez jouer à ça et ne pas assumer ? » s'étonna sa camarade, arquant un sourcil d'une façon désobligeante.

« Il n'y a rien à assumer, je ne suis pas... »

« Bisexuelle ? » Emma pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres qui déplut immédiatement à Regina, le tout en se relevant du lit à son tour. « En tout cas, vous ne pouvez plus nier que vous attire physiquement. D'ailleurs, détendez vous, on s'est juste embrassé, on n'a même pas couché ensemble, alors certes, c'était avec une femme, pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez, mais vous savez comment ça se passe, c'est pas comme si je risquais de vous demander en mariage. » pouffa t-elle.

« Sortez. » répondit sèchement la brune.

« Je vais sortir, ne vous en faites pas. Ça ne change rien au fait que.. vous en redemanderez Regina, et vous le savez. Et j'en redemanderais aussi, mais à la différence de vous, moi je l'assume. »

« Ça ne risque pas. » ricana mesquinement la mairesse, regardant Emma s'approcher de la porte. « Pourquoi insistez-vous, vous voulez m'ajouter à votre liste de conquête ? »

« Oui. » répondit très sincèrement la blonde, enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait, dont la franchise de ces propos surpris Regina.

« Eh bien, navrée de vous décevoir ma chère, mais ça n'arrivera pas. »

Et sans attendre, elle poussa l'agent fédéral dehors, et lui claqua la porte au nez.

* * *

><p>Le seul moment où Emma revit la brune, ce fut pendant la cérémonie. Son souffle se coupa d'ailleurs lorsque celle-ci, en tant que demoiselle d'honneur, faisait son entrée derrière la mariée, dans une robe blanc cassé sublime, sublimant sa taille et son décolleté, la rendant des plus éblouissantes. Elle était affreusement belle, et la blonde ne put en détacher son regard, le cœur battant d'autant plus lorsque leurs prunelles se croisèrent.<p>

« Ça m'a presque donné envie de me marier tout ça ! » s'enthousiasmait Ruby, lors de la réception après-mariage qui était donnée dans une grande salle à l'intérieur du manoir.

« Avec qui, avec Graham ? » la taquina Emma, en trempant ses lèvres dans sa coupe de champagne.

« Non. Avec.. Peu importe. Mais j'ai bien dit presque. »

Emma déglutit lentement sa gorgée, et adressa un sourire amusé à son amie, avant de pivoter sur elle-même pour observer tous les invités, en grand nombre, dont la plupart dansaient sur la piste. Inconsciemment, son regard dériva sur la mairesse, en grande conversation avec un couple, et un autre homme qui semblait plutôt intéressé par elle. Un peu plus loin, Henry jouait avec d'autres enfants, l'air heureux.

« T'as vu comme Regina est canon ? » ajouta la serveuse, ayant visiblement suivie le regard de son amie.

« Oh ça oui, j'ai vu ! » répondit spontanément la blonde.

« Elle te plaît hein ? »

Emma hoqueta de rire, et but une nouvelle gorgée. « Il est vrai que la mettre dans mon lit ne m'aurait pas dérangé. Mais de là à ce qu'elle me plaise.. C'est Regina Mills. »

« Je n'aurais pas été contre la mettre dans mon lit non plus ! Mais à mon avis tu auras plus de chance que moi à ce niveau là. »

L'agent fédéral fronça les sourcils, tournant brusquement la tête vers son amie. Savait-elle quelque chose ? Impossible. Et puis comment ça elle la voulait dans son lit aussi ? Hors de question ! Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui demander une explication pour ses propos, elle fut interrompu par deux voix masculines.

« Excusez-moi d'interrompre votre conversation, mais mon cousin et moi aimerions vous inviter à danser. » s'était enquit un beau brun, d'une trentaine d'années, des yeux marrons clairs assez envoûtants.

Il tendit poliment une main à Emma, alors que son fameux cousin, un peu plus blond, faisait de même pour Ruby. Cette dernière accepta immédiatement, tandis que la blonde jeta un dernier coup d'œil à un Regina visiblement proche du même homme que précédemment, et accepta la danse à son tour.

Le cavalier de la blonde s'appelait Nicholas, et appartenait visiblement à une branche éloignée de la famille de Kathryn, qui vivait en Angleterre. En plus d'être un bon danseur, il était particulièrement sympathique, et drôle, si bien qu'Emma se laissa volontiers portée par la danse, sur non pas une, mais bien plusieurs morceaux, le sourire aux lèvres.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Regina avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur sa conversation, sans bien comprendre pour quoi. Premièrement, la vue d'Emma en robe, un peu plus tôt l'avait mise dans tous ses états. Mais à l'instant où Emma avait mis les pieds sur la piste de danse, avec cet homme, commençant à tournoyer en harmonie, elle avait senti une espèce de colère mélangée à un sentiment qu'elle tentait d'ignorer s'insinuer en elle. Mais lorsque, la blonde avait commencé à rire dans les bras de l'individu, alors qu'ils dansaient depuis bien trop longtemps déjà, la brune n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur ça. Elle était agacée, bien trop agacée. Elle avait envie d'arriver majestueusement, et d'envoyer ce bellâtre paître, pour aller prendre sa place.

Prendre sa place ? N'importe quoi. Agacée d'avoir eu ce genre de pensée, la belle brune secoua la tête, avant de se sentir tirer par le bras, par la mariée, qui l'emmenait un peu plus loin.

« Kat' ! J'étais en pleine discussion, c'est totalement impoli. » la sermonna Regina.

« En pleine discussion. Laisse moi rire. » pouffa t-elle avant de rouler des yeux. « Tu étais tellement.. dans tes pensées que tu ne parlais plus depuis un bout de temps. »

« N'importe quoi. »

« D'ailleurs, tu ne trouves pas qu'Emma et Nicholas vont bien ensemble ? En tout cas ils ont l'air de très bien s'entendre. » commença Kathryn d'un ton entendu.

« Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ? » répondit sèchement la brune.

« Ah. Vu le temps que tu as passé à les observer, je pensais que tu savais. »

Regina tressaillit comme si on l'avait brûlé, et fusilla son amie du regard.

« Oh, arrête ça Regina. Je me tais depuis le jour de la fête foraine, soit le premier jour où j'ai rencontré Emma, mais vous êtes mignonnes toutes les deux. Il y a.. une tension sexuelle entre vous, ça c'est certain. Mais étrangement il y aussi une complicité, c'est ça que j'ai trouvé particulièrement attendrissant. »

« Pardon ?! » s'exclama l'intéressée, son cœur battant soudainement la chamade. « Mais où as-tu été dénicher des conneries pareilles ? »

« Tu es dans le déni ma chérie. Continue comme ça.. En attendant, Emma va se retrouver pour une folle partie de jambes en l'air avec ce beau gosse ce soir, alors que ça pourrait être avec toi. » lança alors la mariée, lui adressant un clin d'œil avant de partir dans la seconde suivante, laissant son amie méditer ses paroles.

..

Emma et son cavalier finirent par arrêter de danser au bout de plus d'une demi-heure, ce dernier proposant alors d'aller leur chercher à boire. Il était sympathique et divertissant, mais elle ne comptait absolument pas aller plus loin avec lui. Pour la première fois, elle n'en éprouvait tout simplement aucune envie. Tout ça à cause d'une maudite personne qui occupait un peu trop souvent ses pensées. C'est à l'instant suivant que la blonde se sentit soudainement attrapée par le poignet, et entraînée en dehors de la salle des festivités, mais plutôt dans un salon bien plus loin, par l'objet de ses pensées : Regina.

« Lâchez-moi, qu'est ce qui vous prend ? » questionna Emma, totalement perdue, essayant vainement de se dégager. « Je ne peux pas partir comme ça il y a... »

« Je n'ai que faire de votre prétendant Miss Swan. » siffla Regina.

Elle s'arrêta alors dans un salon plongé dans l'obscurité, et lâcha la blonde, qui la dévisagea intensément, l'air d'attendre une explication, sauf qu'au passage elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer du regard, bien trop troublée par une Regina sur son 31. Et encore, troublée était bien trop faible.. Était-ce seulement autorisé d'être aussi sublime ? Comment pourrait-elle faire pour tenter de rester de marbre face à elle ? De ne pas lui sauter dessus.

« Alors que voulez-vous ? » relança t-elle, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance.

« M'excuser, pour ce matin. Je... »

« J'avais raison n'est ce pas ? Vous en redemandez déjà ? » l'interrompit alors Emma, un sourire en coin satisfait et arrogant se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

La mairesse la fusilla du regard. « Taisez-vous. »

« Je le savais. Que vous ne pourriez plus vous passer de mes lèvres, comme moi j'ai encore envie des vôtres.. » souffla t-elle d'une voix si sensuelle que son interlocutrice en eut des frissons.

« Je vous ai dit de vous taire !

« Faites-moi taire. » la défia l'intrépide blonde.

Regina, sans prendre la peine d'hésiter plus longtemps, vint plaquer soudainement ses lèvres sur celles de son interlocutrice, l'embrassant avec fougue, prenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains. Les fourmillements étranges, en provenance de son abdomen, recommencèrent immédiatement dans tout son corps, celui-ci se collant d'ailleurs à celui de la blonde. Rapidement, elle sentit la langue de cette dernière sur ses lèvres, et elle les entrouvrit alors pour venir la caresser de sa langue à elle, avec douceur et passion à la fois. Ce mélange déroutant qui caractérisait leurs échanges.

Leurs mains commençaient à se faire baladeuses, chacune étant visiblement avide de découvrir le corps de l'autre, et la mairesse finit par rompre le baiser, ce qui arracha un grognement de frustration à Emma.

« Attends.. » souffla alors la brune, son regard s'ancrant dans celui d'Emma.

* * *

><p><strong>:).. Je sais, que là, je coupe en plein moment crucial. Ou pas. Vous verrez bien la semaine prochaine !<strong>

**Je ne sais pas encore si je publierais dans la semaine, ou le week-end. Bon ok, si vous êtes insistants je publierais peut-être dans la semaine, on verra bien. :3**

**Quant au prochain chapitre, je peux pas trop donner d'indices.. sorry..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucouuu,**

**Me voici donc avec mon chapitre huit, pour la suite de ce que j'avais sadiquement interrompu la dernière fois, j'ai adoré vos réactions mdrr ! Je devrais faire ça plus souvent non ? (a) **

**Alors en plus des Guest que je voulais encore une fois remercier (eh oui, vous me faites super plaisir à chaque fois), je voudrais aussi remercier ici aussi spécialement EvilMel-EvilQueen, DroDroV, SwanEvil, Summerspell, LyzzCullenSalvatoreSwanQueen qui me laissent des reviews quasiment à chaque chapitre, et constructives pour la plupart. Alors merci beaucoup à vous, une fois encore !  
><strong>

**Ainsi que AlineGranger & Leti2a.**

**Voilà, voilà.. Ah oui ! Vous avez pensé quoi du 4x12 ? Personnellement, la rupture Rumbelle m'a brisé le coeur mais d'un côté Rumple l'avait bien cherché.. Et.. vous allez me trouver étrange mais la rupture OutlawQueen aussi m'a touché mdrr. Ok, je les ship pas particulièrement, parce que je trouve que ça a été trop.. rapide, je ne saurais pas comment expliqué. Il n'empêche que ça m'a fait de la peine pour Regina !**

**MAIS.. Le moment SwanQueen à la fin à tout balayer, et j'ai fangirlé, comme d'hab. :3 **

**Bref, je me tais et je vous laisse lire le chapitre !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre VIII.<strong>

Plutôt que de poser son interrogation oralement, Emma la gratifia d'un coup d'œil, auquel Regina répondit par un sourire presque malicieux. Sans répondre directement, elle commença à reculer, prenant les mains de sa partenaire, afin de l'entraîner dans sa chambre à l'étage. A peine entrées à l'intérieur de celle-ci, la blonde referma la porte d'un coup sec, plaquant la mairesse contre cette dernière avec une ardeur nouvelle.

Ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes pour s'attaquer à son cou, alors que la mairesse venait enfouir ses mains dans les boucles dorées, si soyeuses de sa partenaire, laissant un soupir de contentement franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Frissonnante de tout son corps, elle profita de l'activité de la blonde pour tenter de lui enlever sa robe, défaisant la fermeture. Emma se tortilla légèrement pour l'aider, et ne tarda pas à faire subir le même sort à sa sublime tenue de demoiselle d'honneur.

« Wow. » s'enquit l'intrépide blonde, une fois que Regina se retrouva en sous-vêtements noirs à dentelle. Elle la dévorait littéralement du regard, et la mairesse se sentit flancher sous celui-ci. Mais aussi face au corps d'Emma en sous vêtements. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle la voyait ainsi, mais c'était la première fois que ses mains y étaient posées, découvrant tendrement ses courbes. « Tu étais magnifique dans ta robe, et tu l'es encore plus sans. »

La brune sentit comme une nuée de papillons dans son estomac, à ce compliment. Mais plutôt que d'y prêter attention, elle mordilla la lèvre inférieure de son amante, avant de répondre. « Je te retourne le compliment. »

Le tutoiement leur était visiblement venu naturellement, la situation l'exigeant apparemment.

Regina poussa soudainement, mais doucement, sa partenaire en arrière, jusqu'à la faire reculer sur le lit, et l'y allonger. Et cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui vint la surplomber, écartant ses jambes pour pouvoir s'y glisser. Naturellement, leurs lèvres ne tardèrent pas à se réunir de nouveau, comme si elles ne pouvaient plus rester éloignées les unes des autres pendant un temps imparti de secondes.

La brune, sentait la chaleur de son bas ventre particulièrement insistante, les caresses d'Emma lui faisant perdre tous ses moyens. D'ailleurs, alors qu'elle remontait tendrement ses mains jusqu'au soutien gorge de cette dernière, Regina sentait que son assurance commençait à s'envoler. Elle n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec une femme, et pour la première fois de sa vie, ne savait pas comme s'y prendre.

Comme si elle ressentait son malaise, Emma lui prit ses mains, qui semblaient légèrement hésitantes, gardant ses lèvres tout contre celles de la brune, juste assez décollées pour pouvoir parler.

« Ne t'en fais pas, laisse moi faire. » souffla t-elle avec une tendresse qui lui était rare.

Elle embrassa tendrement et brièvement la mairesse, et inversa les positions. Autre nouveauté pour celle-ci, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être dominée, aimant continuellement avoir le dessus, dans la vie, comme au lit. Mais une fois encore, Emma lui montrait que dans ce domaine là aussi elle était une adversaire de taille.

« Je n'ai jamais.. » commença la brune, d'une voix hésitante.

« Je sais bien, je vais te montrer. » l'interrompit son amante, caressant ses lèvres de son pouce.

Bien vite, le corps de Regina fut pris d'assaut par les caresses enivrantes de sa partenaire, dont une main parcourait ses courbes, et l'autre glissait donc son dos, jusqu'à buter sur son soutien gorge. D'une main habile, la blonde le détacha, et fit sensuellement glisser les bretelles le long des bras de son amante, ses yeux émeraudes plongés dans les siens, noirs de désirs.

Emma contempla cette vue pendant plusieurs secondes, puis plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Regina, descendant ensuite le long de sa mâchoire, puis de son cou, en continuant le chemin jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle posa une main sur le sein droit, et descendit ses lèvres jusqu'au gauche, caressant de part et d'autres les tétons durcis d'excitation. De plus en plus vite. Avec ses doigts d'un côté, et avec sa langue de l'autre, avant d'inverser les rôles. Sous ces assauts, la mairesse se cambra légèrement, envahie par des vagues de plaisirs, qu'elle manifestait par des soupirs, alors qu'elle sentait son intimité s'humidifier de plus en plus.

Puis Emma releva momentanément la tête, ancrant ses prunelles dans les siennes, avant de lui adresser un sourire aussi aguicheur que ravageur, qui lui fit perdre la tête quelques secondes. Mais elle soutint son regard, alors que les lèvres de la blonde suivait une ligne droite le long de son ventre, descendant jusqu'à son nombre, puis son bas ventre, avec une telle douceur que ça en paraissait presque irréel. Excitée au possible, Regina se tortilla d'impatience au moment où les lèvres de sa partenaire se posait sur le dernier tissu qu'elle portait, couvrant son sexe humide.

« Le moins qu'on puisse dire est que je vous fait de l'effet, madame le maire. » susurra la blonde d'une voix taquine.

« Qui aurait cru que ce titre serait si excitant. » grogna l'intéressée, faisant allusion au fameux « madame le maire ».

L'agent fédéral sourit, et continua ses baisers sur le tissu, accentuant le désir de la brune, et son impatience, s'amusant à la faire languir.

« Emma... s'il te plaît.. » gémit finalement cette dernière, n'y tenant plus.

Satisfaite, Emma posa ses mains sur l'élastique du tanga, un sourire aux lèvres, et l'abaissa lentement, jusqu'à l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la salle.

« Que veux-tu Regina ? » demanda malicieusement Emma, son regard planté dans celui de la brune, avant de se lécher lentement, et sensuellement les lèvres. Regina se sentit à deux doigts de défaillir.

« Emma.. fais.. moi l'amour.. » articula t-elle péniblement, de façon plus semblable à un gémissement que des paroles.

La vérité c'est que même si elle ne l'avait pas dit, la blonde n'aurait pas tenu bien longtemps avant de goûter aux saveurs de la sulfureuse femme. Parce que la vérité c'est que sa patience avait atteint son paroxysme à son tour, et son désir pour Regina également.

Elle embrassa lentement l'intérieur des cuisses de cette dernière, remontant dangereusement jusqu'à la partie la plus intéressante. Ses lèvres en premier, entrèrent en contact avec l'intimité plus qu'humide, et le clitoris gonflé d'excitation de la belle brune, avant de laisser le relais à sa langue experte. Celle-ci vint titiller rapidement le clitoris de sa partenaire, descendant parfois dans l'antre humide et chaude, pour mieux remonter ensuite, et accélérer ses mouvements. Le dos de Regina s'arqua pour de bon cette fois, en proie à un plaisir si puissant, qu'il la consumait, ses doigts se perdant de nouveau de la chevelure blonde, dont la tête oeuvrait entre ses cuisses pour son plus grand bien.

Puis comme si lécher le sexe de la mairesse ne suffisait pas, Emma y fit entrer deux doigts, commençant ses mouvements de va et vient, accompagnant les ondulations de Regina, qui voulait en sentir plus encore, dont les gémissements se transformaient en cris de plaisir. Et elle ne tarda pas à être ravagée par son orgasme.

« Oh .. mon.. d... Emma ! » lâcha t-elle dans un dernier cri, en proie à un puissant orgasme, tous ses muscles se crispant.

Regina dût mettre plusieurs très longues secondes à se remettre de cette apogée de son plaisir, alors que sa partenaire remontait doucement, exécutant les mêmes baisers dans le sens inverse, jusqu'à retrouver ses lèvres. Cette fois ce fut la brune qui l'embrassa avec une intensité sans nom, les faisant perdre pied à toutes les deux.

Elle en profita détacher à son tour le soutien gorge d'Emma, l'enlevant ensuite avec douceur, avant d'inverser de nouveau leurs positions. Leurs corps enchevêtrés, elle plaça son genou contre l'intimité de la blonde, constatant immédiatement son humidité. Sans réfléchir, et se laissant guider par son simple désir, son envie indéfinissable de la jeune femme, Regina, remonta lentement ses mains, caressant la poitrine de sa partenaire, avant d'imiter les gestes de cette dernière, délaissant ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou, puis descendre...

« Tu n'es pas obligée tu sais, tu... » commença Emma, bien vite interrompue par la mairesse qui posa son pouce sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire, et sa main sur sa joue, caressant les deux avec tendresse.

« Je ne suis pas obligée, mais j'en ai envie. »

* * *

><p>Regina s'était révélée bien plus douée que ce qu'elle ne le pensait, procurant à sa partenaire un premier orgasme, puis bien d'autres encore. Et vice versa.<p>

Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit, épuisées mais heureuses, qu'elles arrêtèrent leurs ébats, pourtant toujours pas rassasiées du corps de l'autre, comme si une dépendance c'était installée.

Ce qui devait être, d'après ce que chacune pensait, une partie de jambes en l'air passionnelle et sauvage et donc sans prise de tête, s'était révélé être comme un échange de sentiments, une communion entre deux êtres dont les corps semblaient avoir été conçus l'un pour l'autre. Loin d'une simple coucherie, leurs échanges avaient été bien plus tendres et doux que ce qui n'avait été prévu.

Lorsque Emma ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, elle se sentit directement envahit par un sentiment de plénitude, avant que la vision de la belle brune endormie dans ses bras viennent intensifier cette sensation. Sans qu'elle n'y réfléchisse, alors qu'elle se reconnectait progressivement avec la réalité, l'agent fédéral ne put s'empêcher de contempler son amante, détaillant chaque parcelle de son visage comme si elle voulait s'imprégner de chacun de ses traits sans imperfection. Son cœur rata un battement, autant par ce magnifique spectacle, que par les souvenirs de leur nuit de tendresse. De tendresse ? Emma tressaillit en y pensant. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qui avait été prévu, comment avaient-elles pu être tendres l'une avec l'autre ce n'était pas comme si elles éprouvaient... des sentiments. Cette fois-ci elle se figea, se rendant compte que ses mouvements réveillèrent sa voisine.

Si elle se sentit fondre devant l'air perdu de la mairesse, totalement adorable parce que visiblement déboussolée, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder. Elle avait soudainement trop chaud, mais pas le genre de chaleur que provoquait habituellement Regina, non, une chaleur qui l'étouffait, et lui donnait envie de sortir de la pièce. Lentement, elle défit son étreinte autour de cette dernière, dont les émotions défilèrent sur le visage. Et Emma le vit. Cet éclair de peur, mêlé à de la confusion et de l'incompréhension. Le même qu'elle avait du arborer en comprenant que leurs parties de jambes en l'air soit disant sauvages et torrides, avaient été tout autres.

« Je.. Je.. devrais y aller. » balbutia t-elle, perdant son assurance pour une fois.

« Ou..oui. Tu.. Je.. » rétorqua sa voisine, visiblement pas plus assurée sur le sujet.

Redressées toutes les deux, la blonde se leva ensuite précipitamment, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était nue, et que sa partenaire aussi. Elles rougirent toutes les deux violemment, faisant du mieux qu'elles pouvaient pour ne pas regarder l'autre.

« Je.. prends juste mes affaires. » expliqua inutilement la blonde, partant ramasser ses vêtements jetés un peu partout dans la pièce.

Regina ne répondit pas, attrapant simplement un peignoir non loin, pour se couvrir avec, une fois qu'elle fut debout. Maintenant qu'elle avait eu le temps de reprendre contenance, le masque distant et impassible rétabli sur son visage.

Une fois plus ou moins habillée, Emma se dirigea assez rapidement vers la porte, puis inspira profondément, se retournant.

« Cette nuit.. je.. je pense que c'était une erreur. » Sa voix était ferme, et dénuée de toute émotion, comme si elle avait décidé de les enfouir.

« En effet. » répondit Regina d'une voix froide.

La porte se referma, Emma en sortit, déboussolée comme jamais. A peine le claquement s'était-il fait entendre, que la brune avait soufflé un grand coup, comme si elle se retenait de respirer depuis son réveil. L'esprit embrumé, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, ce lit qui avait été le principal témoin de leurs ébats. Ces ébats si intenses qu'ils lui avaient fait ressentir des choses.. tellement extraordinaires, qu'elles en étaient effrayantes. De choses qu'elle avait déjà ressenti par le passé, et qui semblaient presque plus intenses maintenant. Et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir comprendre à quel type de sentiment elle avait à faire. Au contraire. Si bien que lorsque l'agent du FBI lui avait annoncé que la nuit dernière avait été une erreur, elle avait été tout à fait d'accord. Son cœur s'étant néanmoins serré, à la pensée qu'Emma regrettait tout simplement, ou cherchait à la lâcher comme tous les séducteurs, ou séductrices. Cliché. Comme si Regina allait s'attacher à elle. Pour qui se prenait cette femme ? Son incompréhension se mua en une colère sourde. Fichue Emma Swan !

C'était de sa faute tout ça! Sa faute si à présent, elle se retrouvait perdue comme jamais.

Elles s'étaient éclipsées en pleines festivités, pour bien plus longtemps que ce qui était prévu, puisqu'elles n'étaient même pas revenues. Évidemment, leur absence s'était faite remarqué, notamment par Henry, Kathryn et Ruby, mais l'effervescence de la soirée avait permis de l'atténuer.

* * *

><p>Ruby et Emma quittèrent le manoir aux alentours de dix heures du matin, saluant une dernière fois les mariés, qui partaient en lune de miel dans quelques heures à peine.<p>

« Em'.. T'es sûre que ça va ? » finissait par demander Ruby, alors qu'elles étaient dans l'avion de retour pour Boston, en première classe. Elle avait bien remarqué que son amie semblait totalement ailleurs, et qu'elle avait disparu en même temps que Regina pendant la soirée, si bien qu'elle avait une petite idée de ce qui la préoccupait. « Em' ! »

L'intéressée sursauta, son regard se détacha du dossier du siège en face d'elle, pour se poser sur sa voisine. « Oh, pardon ! Oui, tu disais ? »

« C'est Regina c'est ça ? » Emma tressaillit en lui jetant un regard assassin, alors que la serveuse haussait les épaules. « Bah oui vous avez disparu toute la nuit, et tout à l'heure, autant elle que toi étiez bizarres. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner ce qui s'est passé. Alors quoi, c'était pas bien ? »

La blonde se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, hésitante quant aux options qui s'offraient à elle. Elle était tentée de mentir, vraiment, mais d'un autre côté, elle avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Et Ruby était la mieux placée. Non pas parce qu'elle comprendrait forcément, mais parce que c'était la personne en laquelle Emma avait le plus confiance, au même niveau qu'August.

« Si.. c'était.. parfait. » souffla Emma.

« Oh mon dieu ! Vous l'avez vraiment fait ! » s'exclama Ruby, avant que la blonde ne lui intime de parler moins fort. « Et si c'était parfait, c'est quoi le problème ? »

« Ça l'était trop. Le problème c'est qu'on a pas seulement couché ensemble Rub', c'est qu'on a quasiment fait l'amour. »

« Et ça t'étonne ? » railla la serveuse en roulant des yeux, ce qui lui valut un regard chargé d'incompréhension. « Ok, je m'attendais à ce que ce soit du sexe plutôt épique, mais ça ne m'étonne pas si ça a été doux et romantique. »

« Romantique ?! » s'étouffa Emma, les yeux écarquillés. « Mais ça va pas ? »

« Tu as des sentiments pour elle, et tu l'as découvert cette nuit. »

« Des sentiments ?! N'importe quoi ! De mieux en mieux ! Je rêve ! » La blonde secoua la tête. « T'avais envie de dire n'importe quoi ou bien... ? »

« Em'... Si tu n'avais pas de sentiments, pourquoi tu as cherché à l'éviter après ? Si c'était juste une partie de jambes en l'air, certes tendre, mais très réussie, pourquoi cette réaction ? »

« Ok. Elle me plaît plus que je ne le pensais, mais je n'ai pas de sentiments pour elle ! Et je l'ai évité parce que je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer. »

Ruby roula des yeux. « C'est exactement comme ça que ça devait se passer, mais il n'y a que toi et Regina pour ne pas vous en rendre compte. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Emma, totalement perdue.

« Rien, laisse. Et donc maintenant quoi ? Vous n'allez plus vous revoir ? Vous allez éviter les rendez-vous que proposera Kathryn ? »

« Moi je le ferais oui. Je pourrais me permettre de craquer sur.. sur Kilian par exemple, mais certainement pas sur le maire de New York. » siffla la blonde, à voix basse.

Ruby éclata de rire en l'entendant. Parce qu'elle pensait vraiment que Kilian et la mairesse étaient comparables ? Mais Ruby n'insista pas, comprenant que son amie était en plein déni de la situation, tout en remarquant qu'Emma venait implicitement d'admettre qu'elle ne craquait pas sur Kilian.

* * *

><p>« Madame le maire, une de vos amies a demandé à vous voir. » annonça laconiquement la jeune secrétaire aux origines asiatiques.<p>

« Une de mes amies ? A t-elle décliné son identité ? » demanda immédiatement la mairesse, relevant la tête de la pile de dossier posée sur son bureau.

« Eh bien.. » La secrétaire fronça les sourcils. « Elle m'a dit s'appeler Tink. Juste Tink. »

« Je vois. » Regina roula des yeux devant l'immaturité de son amie, mais décroisa ses jambes longilignes, et se leva de son siège. « Faites-la entrer. »

Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le mariage. Une semaine pendant laquelle la brune s'était totalement plongée dans son travail, et à s'occuper de son fils. Kathryn l'appelait régulièrement de sa lune de miel aux seychelles, et Tink venait souvent lui rendre visite. Mais pour ce qui était d'Emma, elle n'avait aucune nouvelle. Et même si elle n'arrêtait pas de se répéter que tout ça était pour le mieux, il n'empêche qu'elle ressentait comme une sensation de vide, à chaque seconde. Comme si elle n'était pas tout à fait complète.

« J'ai bien cru que tu ne me laisserais pas entrer ! » marmonnait Tink, entrant dans le bureau de son amie, en refermant la porte derrière elle.

« J'étais à deux doigts de le faire. » répondit malicieusement la brune, avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé un peu plus loin, invitant son amie à prendre place sur un des fauteuils. « Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite au bureau ? »

« Deux choses. Premièrement, j'ai appris que tu étais officiellement divorcée, félicitations ! »

Un sourire se forma spontanément sur les lèvres de la mairesse. En effet, après plusieurs semaines de procédure, et de passages au tribunal, le divorce à l'amiable entre elle et Daniel avait enfin été prononcé, pour leur plus grand plaisir à tous les deux.

« Et deuxièmement ? » questionna la brune, ne perdant pas le nord.

« J'ai vu Emma hier soir. »

Le cœur de Regina manqua un battement à l'entente de ce prénom, et elle se crispa entièrement, ne s'étant pas attendue à ce genre d'annonce. Si bien que la blonde ne manqua pas de remarquer sa réaction, ayant fini par être au courant de ce qui s'était passé le soir du mariage.

« En quoi ça peut m'intéresser ? » cracha la mairesse, bien trop sèchement.

« Peut-être parce qu'elle te manque. » répondit son amie, totalement sûre d'elle.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Tink serait déjà assassinée sur place, et sûrement six pieds sous terre, enterrée précautionneusement par Regina.

« Oh allez, t'as été de mauvaise humeur toute la semaine, depuis le mariage. Ne me dis pas que ça n'a rien à voir. »

« Je n'aurais jamais dû t'en parler. » soupira la brune, agacée.

« Si, parce que je vais t'aider à te poser les bonnes questions. »

« Tu es venue uniquement pour parler d'Emma ? »

« Non. Enfin.. si, un peu. Mais c'est parce qu'elle m'a avoué que tu lui manquais. Bon, ok j'ai insisté, mais elle a finit par me dire que oui tu lui manquais. Et elle avait l'air assez énervée waw, j'ai limite cru qu'elle allait sortir son flingue, je te jure. »

Regina resta sans voix, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Le simple fait de savoir qu'elle manquait à la blonde, peut-être autant que celle-ci lui manquait, la faisait se sentir immensément mieux, et d'un autre côté, assez paradoxal, elle en perdait ses moyens.

« Comment elle va? » souffla la brune, regrettant déjà ses paroles.

Tink se contenta de sourire doucement. « Eh bien, au risque de t'inquiéter, elle est sur une enquête avec son partenaire. Un tueur en série semblerait-il, les meurtres dont on a parlé dans les journaux. » Regina se crispa effectivement, alors que la blonde grimaçait, avant de continuer. « Du coup, elle se détendait hier soir. Elle était avec le mec que tu m'as décrit, un brun aux yeux bleus. Il s'appelle Kilian apparemment. »

« Je n'ai pas demandé de nouvelles de son petit-ami. » siffla la mairesse, fulminante.

« Tu es jalouse. » constata la blonde, un sourire attendri aux lèvres.

« Cesse donc de débiter des sottises. »

« C'est ça. De toute façon ne t'en fais pas, il n'y avait rien de romantique entre eux. Bon.. Il y a autre chose.. »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Ruby propose qu'on aille boire un verre demain soir. »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas que vous soyez devenues de si bonnes amies tiens. » fit remarquer Regina, avant de poursuivre. « Et donc, tu attendais ma permission ? Tu peux aller boire un verre Tink, je t'y autorise. »

« Très drôle ! Regina, allez, elle m'a dit de ne surtout pas oublier de te dire ça. Et oui, Emma sera là, mais il y aura d'autres gens, tu n'auras pas à t'en faire. »

« C'est toujours non. »

« Allez. Tu n'as rien à y perdre. Déjà parce que ça va te divertir un peu, et ensuite parce que tu reverras Emma. Oh, pas la peine de faire comme si tu t'en foutais. Ca te coûte rien. »

« ... » La mairesse resta pensive pendant plusieurs secondes, puis finit par soupirer, résignée. « Je te préviens, tu me le revaudras. »

Malgré toute la mauvaise volonté qu'elle avait mise à accepter, Regina était étrangement impatiente d'être à cette petite soirée, pour une seule raison qu'elle se força d'ignorer. Après avoir passé sa fin d'après-midi avec son fils, elle s'était décidée à emmener celui-ci chez son grand-père, qui portait le même prénom.

« Encore une sortie ce soir ? » demandait celui-ci, un sourire aux lèvres, alors que la brune s'apprêtait à quitter la demeure, son ancienne demeure.

« Papa, sais-tu que je n'ai plus seize ans ? » railla la mairesse, sur le pas de la porte, après un dernier câlin à son fils.

« Je sais bien. Mais avec ton divorce tout ça.. Je me demandais si ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, tu as l'air si heureuse d'y aller.. »

« Papa ! » l'interrompit la brune, jugeant cette conversation si absurde, qu'elle préféra y couper court.

* * *

><p>Sur demande de la brune, Tink et elle, arrivèrent ensemble au Rabbit Hole, le bar dans lequel Ruby leur avait donné rendez-vous, et dont le nom avait fait rouler des yeux la première.<p>

Vêtue d'une petite robe, qui concentrait le mix parfait entre sexy et décontractée, Regina sentit tous les regards se poser sur elle au moment où elle entra.

Habituée à ce genre d'attention, elle ne s'y attarda guère, rejoignant aux côtés de Tink, Ruby à une table de la salle, qui leur faisait des grands signes. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà présentes, soit debout aux alentours de la table, soit assises autour, et la brune leur fit la présentation de ceux qu'elles ne connaissaient pas, la mairesse connaissant déjà Ruby, David, Belle, Graham, Miss Blanchard, l'institutrice d'Henry, le brun aux yeux bleus qu'Emma avait embrassé, et Emma. Elle croisa rapidement le regard de cette dernière, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant, mais la salua froidement.

Rapidement, le petit groupe se divisa en plusieurs sous groupes. Certains partant danser sur la piste, d'autres privilégiant le bar comme Emma, son satané marin, et un autre brun, ainsi qu'une petite rouquine totalement familière à la mairesse. Cette dernière resta autour de la table, bavardant avec Tink, David, et la fameuse Mary-Margaret qu'elle trouvait un peu niaise, lorsqu'un homme vint accoster Regina.

Brun, bien bâti, une trentaine d'années, il s'appelait Eric. C'était indéniablement un plutôt bel homme, mais la femme n'était pas vraiment intéressée. Seulement, à la pensée d'Emma avec son petit-ami au bar, elle décida de se laisser courtiser, et mieux encore, de flirter avec.

Assise au bar, l'air passablement agacée, voilà plus d'une demi-heure que l'agent fédéral observait discrètement Regina et un dénommé Eric se rapprocher ostensiblement, les contacts physiques devenant plus fréquents, si bien que l'homme lui chuchotait des choses à l'oreille, une main sur sa cuisse.

Emma fut prise d'une nausée soudaine, et d'un violent sentiment de colère l'envahit. C'était juste trop. Elle n'arrivait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à rester impassible, et à ne rien ressentir en voyant la mairesse se faire tripoter, et adorer ça. Elle se doutait comment finirait la soirée pour ces deux-là, soit chez lui, soit chez elle, à s'envoyer en l'air. Quelle idiote faisait-elle, à craquer sur une des femmes les plus courtisées de New York, à tel point qu'elle lui manquait, et revenait bien trop souvent dans ses pensées.

Kilian sentant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de s'amuser comme elle le devrait, lui proposa alors de danser, et elle ne put refuser. Certes, ils avaient partagé une relation plus qu'ambiguë tous les deux, mais paradoxalement, il pouvait être un ami, et un soutien pour elle, sans être un amant. Notamment ces derniers temps, où il n'avait été qu'un ami, les contacts physiques n'ayant plus lieu. Avec lui, elle se sentait libre et rassurée à la fois.

Emma se força donc à sourire, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne plus naturel, une fois qu'elle fut portée par la musique, et par l'alcool, il fallait l'avouer.

.

« Regina, qu'est ce que tu fous ? » lança soudainement Tink à son amie, alors qu'Eric était parti leur chercher à boire.

L'intéressée prit une mine innocente. « De quoi tu parles ? »

« Avec ce mec ! Il ne te plaît même pas ! »

« Quoi, on a même plus le droit de s'amuser maintenant ? Et bien sûr que si, il me plaît ! » mentit la brune.

Quelques cris se firent entendre en choeur, semblant scander quelque chose comme « un bisou, un bisou ! » auxquels Regina ne fit pas attention, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de sa voisine, qui écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée.

« Oh, eh bien j'espère que ceci te plaira aussi. » lâcha Tink d'une voix aussi surprise qu'exaspérée.

Ne comprenant pas, la sulfureuse femme politique suivit le regard de son amie, et se figea. Sur la piste, se déhanchant l'une contre l'autre, Emma, et la dénommée Ariel, la fameuse rouquine, échangeait un baiser langoureux, sous les cris de leurs quelques amis à leur côtés, qui avaient manifestement provoqué ce baiser. Regina eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing, violemment, en plein ventre, la privant de sa respiration, et serrant son cœur à tel point que ça en était douloureux. Elle vit ensuite Kilian interrompre l'échange, attrapant la blonde pour l'entraîner à l'écart.

Et enfin, la mairesse prit la réalité en pleine face : Emma la troublait. Au delà du désir, il y avait autre chose. Autre chose qui lui donnait envie de l'avoir tous les jours, de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, et d'empêcher qu'on ne l'approche de trop près comme c'était le cas à l'heure actuelle. Quelque chose qu'elle avait souhaité enfouir au plus profond d'elle même, mais qui ne cessait de refaire surface, ne demandant vraisemblablement que ça.

« Si tu m'avais écouté.. » soupira la jeune femme à côté d'elle, une teinte d'agacement dans la voix.

« Je.. j'ai.. Je vais rentrer. » argua Regina, l'air las.

« Regina... »

« Non. Je suis venue, c'est déjà bien. Maintenant j'y vais. Tu diras à Eric... Non, en fait, dis rien à Eric, je m'en contrefiche. Tu diras à Ruby que je me sentais mal et que je suis partie. »

Et sans prendre en compte les protestations de son amie qui tentait de la retenir, Regina quitte précipitamment le bar, le cœur lourd et l'agacement en prime.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouuui bon, je sais, c'est pas une fin de chapitre très gaie.. Mais ça aurait été trop facile si elles couchaient ensemble et tout va bien d'un coup ! :c<strong>

**Le prochain chapitre rattrapera ça, enfin j'espère. :3 Je n'en dis pas plus, et je vous dis à ce week-end !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour,**

**Merci à ceux qui follow, favorisent, et postent des reviews sur cette fiction ! Même si les reviews en question sont des menaces de mort mdrr (oui je vise un Guest en en particulier :3).**

**Bref, voilà, voilà, je sais que je bouscule un peu leur petit cœur à toutes les deux, mais ce chapitre là sera déjà un peu plus.. mignon ! **

* * *

><p>« Em' ! » L'adjointe du maire, souriante, vint à la rencontre de son amie, l'air encore un peu fatiguée suite à la soirée d'hier soir. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je te manque déjà ? » rigola t-elle en lui faisant la bise.<p>

« Oui, tu me manquais depuis hier soir, alors je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de venir te voir à la mairie ce matin. » ricana la blonde.

« Tu viens me voir armée, c'est flippant. » ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Belle, apercevant que son amie portait sa tenue de 'travail'.

« En fait, j'ai une affaire dans le coin dans une heure. Oui, New York est remplie de plus de barges qu'on le croirait. Et comme je passais dans le coin, j'ai décidé de passer voir Regina. »

« Oh.. T'as pas choisi le bon jour ma belle, elle est d'une humeur massacrante ce matin. » grimaça la jolie brune, imitée par Emma.

« Eh bien.. Tu comprends véritablement pourquoi je suis armée maintenant. » rétorqua t-elle, faisant pouffer de rire la brunette. Elle lui demanda ensuite si la mairesse était dans son bureau, et seule, et une fois que Belle lui confirma que oui, elle prit congé.

Une fois devant la porte de la mairesse, la blonde marqua un temps d'hésitation, envahie par un sentiment qu'elle n'avait guère eu l'occasion de côtoyer : la nervosité. Elle avait vécu tellement de situations difficiles et peu communes, qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être angoissée, mais dès lors qu'il s'agissait de creuser, et de parler de choses qui la touchaient, et de sentiments, c'était une toute autre histoire. Parce que oui, Emma avait fini par comprendre, aidée par Ruby et August, que Regina comptait pour elle. Plus qu'un plan cul. Plus qu'une amie. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait, mais des sentiments dépassant le stade de l'amitié, qu'elle n'avait que très rarement connu dans sa vie, voire presque jamais. C'était si nouveau, et si fort, que ça lui faisait peur. Surtout qu'elle se doutait que la mairesse était loin de ressentir la même chose, bien que pendant leur tendre nuit, elle aurait pu avoir des doutes. Mais la voir hier soir, flirter joyeusement avec cet homme lui avait compressé le cœur. Et quand Tink et Ruby lui avaient annoncé qu'elle était partie après l'avoir vu embrasser Ariel, la blonde en fut de plus en plus perdue. Elle avait voulu lui courir après, mais Kilian l'avait intercepté à ce moment là, lui proposant quelque chose dont elle ne se souvenait même plus la nature.

Emma ferma les yeux, deux secondes, le temps de reprendre son courage, et son assurance, puis frappa.

« Entrez. »

La voix rauque, autoritaire, mais diablement sexy de la mairesse la fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds, et elle actionna la poignée, poussant la porte.

En la voyant entrer soudainement dans son bureau, Regina en fit tomber la pile de dossiers qu'elle tenait en main, s'apprêtant de les ranger dans l'armoire devant laquelle elle se tenait.

« Ah, c'est vous. » grimaça t-elle alors, neutre, se penchant pour ramasser ses affaires. Elle se demandait comment elle arrivait à rester si impassible alors que la simple présence d'Emma dans la pièce la rendait toute chose.

Cette dernière vint à sa rencontre pour l'aider naturellement à ramasser, mais le regard noir de l'occupante des lieux l'en dissuada, et elle recula de quelques pas, les mains levées en signe de réédition. Elle attendit patiemment que la femme finisse de tout ranger, tentant d'ignorer la façon dont la mairesse l'avait accueillit de façon si peu chaleureuse, restant debout dans la pièce, les bras ballants.

« Que faites-vous ici Miss Swan ? Si vous venez voir notre charmante psychologue, vous vous êtes trompée de bureau. » n'avait pu s'empêcher d'ajouter Regina, faisant directement allusion à la fameuse Ariel que la blonde avait embrassé hier soir. Elle se maudit intérieurement d'être si jalouse, et surtout de l'avoir laissé paraître.

Déstabilisée par cette remarque, l'agent fédéral arqua un sourcil, et déglutit lentement, essayant de comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière cette remarque, mais finit par laisser tomber pour répondre.

« Non, je suis bien venue voir Regina Mills, celle qui se faisait peloter dans un bar hier. » contrecarra alors t-elle, d'une voix sèche.

L'intéressée lui lança un regard assassin, faisant quelques pas pour se placer face à elle, à une distance raisonnable. « Faites attention à ne pas dire des choses que je pourrais vous faire regretter. »

« Je pensais que vous aviez compris, depuis le temps, que vous ne m'intimidez en aucune façon. »

Devant l'air de défi qu'arbora la jeune femme, la mairesse sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir, et la poussa subitement jusqu'au mur le plus proche, la plaquant dessus, et bloquant toute tentative d'évasion.

« Vous devriez. » répliqua t-elle froidement, d'un air menaçant à en donner froid dans le dos, alors qu'en réalité, la proximité qu'elle venait d'instaurer avec Emma commençait à la faire totalement perdre pied. « Alors je vous le répète Miss Swan, que faites-vous ici ? »

L'expression du visage de la blonde s'adoucit considérablement, plongeant Regina dans la confusion, et elle plongea son regard dans celui noisette de cette dernière. « Vous êtes tellement belle, même lorsque vous êtes en colère. » annonça t-elle de façon abrupte, mais d'une voix douce, et débordante de sincérité.

La belle brune se figea, les yeux écarquillés. « Quoi ? Que... » bafouilla t-elle, troublée comme jamais.

Elle sentit ses joues s'échauffer à un tel point qu'elle devait s'être empourprée de tout le visage. Totalement déstabilisée, elle lâcha Emma, sa bouche formant un 'o' adorable. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Emma la trouvait belle ? La chaleur de ses joues sembla maintenant se propager dans son corps. La blonde se mit à rire devant cette réaction, qu'elle jugea totalement irrésistible, provoquant des milliers de frissons à sa partenaire qui avait l'impression d'entendre un des plus beaux sons qu'elle connaissait.

« Vous êtes venue pour vous moquer de moi ? » reprit la mairesse, son expression se durcissant.

« Pas du tout. » reprit doucement la blonde. « Je suis venue pour vous proposer un dîner. »

Nouvelle vague d'incompréhension chez la brune, suivie de près par des fourmillements dans l'estomac. Serait-ce un rendez-vous ?

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je vous propose de le découvrir lors de ce dîner d'accord ? Actuellement, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me lancer dans des explications, et puis, je ne trouve pas que le lieu soit tellement approprié. Si ça vous intéresse, je viens vous chercher demain soir, j'ai vérifié votre emploi du temps avec votre secrétaire. Si vous ne me contactez pas d'ici là, c'est que vous n'avez aucune envie d'y venir, et dans ce cas je serais fixée. » Voyant que la brune allait répondre quelque chose, Emma leva la main pour lui faire signe de la laisser finir, et acheva. « Mais si vous venez, sachez que oui, c'est un rendez-vous. »

« Mais.. » commença la mairesse, cherchant quelque chose de pertinent à répondre, alors que son cœur battait la chamade. De toute façon, son interlocutrice ne lui en laissa pas vraiment le temps, déposant un tendre baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, avant de tourner les talons pour quitter le bureau, laissant Regina en proie avec les dizaines de pensées et de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

* * *

><p>Regina avait dit oui. Elle avait pris sur elle, toute la journée pour ne pas le faire tout de suite, mais avait fini par le faire dans la soirée, acceptant donc le dîner du lendemain. Un rendez-vous. Elle avait dû mal à y croire. La relation qu'elle entretenait avec Emma était définitivement des montagnes russes. Un jour c'est le froid hivernal, l'autre elles s'embrassent, celui d'après elles s'ignorent, et le lendemain elles ont un rendez-vous. Leur premier rendez-vous, prévu dans des circonstances plutôt étrange, mais qui la mettait sérieusement en émoi, à son grand damne. La brune avait l'impression d'être comme une adolescente à son premier rencard, avec le garçon de ses rêves, alors qu'elle voulait continuer à en vouloir à Emma pour avoir embrasser la jeune rousse.<p>

Elle avait, après hésitation, mis Tink au courant, et celle-ci avait proposé de venir garder Henry, et de l'aider à se préparer par la même occasion. Parce que oui, Regina stressait. D'autant plus qu'elle ne savait pas où, ni comment allait se passer le rendez-vous. Quelle idée de proposer un rendez-vous alors qu'elles étaient en froid en plus ! Qui faisait ça ?!

« J'en peux plus de cette femme. Elle m'agace ! En plus elle ne m'a même pas dit où nous allions, je ne sais pas quoi mettre ! » pestait Regina, râlant contre l'agent fédéral.

« Dit-elle alors qu'elle est excitée comme une adolescente. » pouffa Tink, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de son amie. « Et puis, je trouve ça malin de la part d'Emma, de laisser une parcelle de mystère. »

« N'importe quoi ! » mentit la brune concernant la première phrase, avant de reprendre. « Oui, parce qu'elle sait que ça va m'énerver. »

« Il faut dire qu'elle te connaît bien. » La blonde sourit d'un air exagérément attendri, puis hocha soudainement la tête. « Oh oui ! Mets la robe noire ! »

Hésitant tout d'abord, Regina se décida à passer dans la salle de bain pour aller l'enfiler, et ressortit, habillée de la robe noire en question, moulante, à la perfection, et courte, sans être vulgaire. Pas de quoi faire robe de soirée classe, mais assez sexy tout de même pour un rendez-vous.

« Magnifique ! » s'exclama Tink, tout sourire.

« Waaaw, maman t'es belle ! » s'enquit la petite voix d'Henry qui venait de faire irruption dans la chambre.

Regina sursauta en entendant la voix de son fils, mais son expression s'adoucit immédiatement en le voyant. « Merci mon chéri. »

« Emma aussi elle va te trouver belle ! » renchérit le garçon. Sa mère s'empourpra considérablement, ce qui fit rire Tink, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il ajouta. « Comme toi tu la trouves très jolie ! »

« Ah oui ? Regina, tu trouves Emma très jolie ? » en profita la petite blonde, se retenant d'exploser de rire. Son amie, le visage teinté d'un rouge soutenu, la fusilla du regard.

« Oui ! C'est elle qui me l'a dit la dernière fois, et je l'ai répété à Emma ! » s'exclama le petit brun, tout sourire.

A ces mots, Tink ne put contenir son éclat de rire plus longtemps, et fut secouée d'une nouvelle hilarité, tandis que la brune manqua de s'étouffer.

« Quoi ? Tu as dit à Emma que je la trouvais jolie ? »

« Oui, à la fête foraine. Pourquoi, il fallait pas ? » L'air réjoui de l'enfant se mua en une moue penaude. « Tu m'en veux de lui avoir dit ? »

Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait définitivement pas en vouloir à son fils, la femme s'accroupit devant lui, lui caressant la joue. « Non Henry je ne t'en veux pas. Mais la prochaine fois, laisse moi le lui dire moi même. »

C'est dans cette ambiance qu'elle continua à se préparer, sous les rires de son amie, et les questions de plus en plus indiscrètes de son fils, qui lui demandait si elle appréciait Emma. Evidemment elle n'avait certainement pas mentionné au garçon qu'il s'agissait là d'un rencard, déjà parce que ce concept lui était inconnu, et en plus parce qu'il était bien trop tôt pour qu'il sache quoique ce soit, et il était bien trop jeune. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que sa mère voyait Emma ce soir, et que visiblement elle en avait l'air heureuse. Si bien que quand la sonnette d'entrée retentit, la brune sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, et elle souffla un bon coup avant de se diriger vers l'entrée, de manière assez précipitée.

Elle ouvrit la porte, laissant apparaître une vision sur le porche qui lui procura des papillons dans l'estomac. Emma, dans une robe blanche, qui sublimait ses formes avec grâce, sans être vulgaire, légèrement maquillée, ses cheveux tombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Aux yeux de Regina, on aurait dit un ange.

« Bonsoir. » avait commencé Emma, avant de s'interrompre comme hypnotisée par Regina, et la tenue qu'elle portait. « Waw. Vous êtes.. magnifique. » souffla t-elle, ses joues rosissant légèrement.

« Bonsoir. Eh bien.. je vous retourne le compliment Miss Swan. »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter quelque chose en plus, les deux autres personnes présentes dans la maison vinrent saluer Emma avec enthousiasme. Tink avec de grands sourires, avant de la serrer dans ses bras, et Henry.. exactement de la même manière.

« Je te reverrais bientôt Emma ? » demandait le brun, alors que les deux femmes s'apprêtaient à repartir, ayant salué Tink et Henry.

« Je l'espère gamin. Tiens.. tu as un bout de papier ? »

L'enfant hocha la tête, parti en chercher un, ainsi qu'un stylo, puis quand il revint, la jeune femme marqua son numéro dessus un sourire aux lèvres.

« Voilà, maintenant, tu sais où me joindre si tu as envie de me parler. »

Regina contempla cette scène, totalement subjuguée et hypnotisée à la fois. Tellement qu'elle ne vit pas les regards amusés et pleins de sous entendus de Tink.

..

« Eh bien vous avez abandonné votre moto Miss Swan ? » questionnait Regina, alors qu'elles étaient assises à l'arrière d'une berline noire, prévue par Emma.

« Je n'allais tout de même pas venir vous chercher en moto. Déjà c'est peu pratique avec des robes, et puis, c'est pas vraiment classe. »

« Votre petit-ami le fait bien avec vous. » attaqua la brune, n'ayant pu s'en empêcher.

Au lieu de s'énerver, la blonde esquissa une petite moue, et répondit calmement. « Si Kilian était mon petit-ami, je n'aurais pas couché avec vous dans un premier temps, et je ne vous aurais pas non plus proposé un rendez-vous. »

Soulagée sans le montrer, Regina répondit une banalité, et le reste du trajet continua en silence, alors qu'elle ignorait toujours leur destination. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivées au bas d'un immense immeuble de Manhattan qu'elle reconnu les lieux, c'était chez Emma. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors de surprise, ne s'y étant pas franchement attendue. Poliment, celle-ci lui avait tenu la porte d'entrée afin qu'elles entrent dans l'immeuble, et chacune était maintenant dans l'ascenseur.

« Mais.. on .. va chez vous ? » demanda inutilement la brune, assez déboussolée.

« En effet. Je suis désolée, vous auriez voulu allez ailleurs ? C'est juste que, comme vous êtes le maire, je pensais que vous ne voudriez pas être vu n'importe où, ou avec n'importe qui, même si je ne me considère pas vraiment comme telle. Et si vous craignez que je vous emmène chez moi avec un seul but en tête, détrompez vous.. Mais si vous tenez vraiment à changer de lieu je.. »

« Vous vous excusez ? Vous plaisantez ? C'est.. vraiment, attentionné.. Je.. merci. » balbutia Regina, sincèrement touchée pour le coup. « Surtout que je sais que vous n'emmenez personne chez vous, comme vous me l'aviez dit. »

Emma lui adressa alors un sourire énigmatique, et sortit de l'ascenseur, les portes s'étant ouvertes. Elle se dirigea jusqu'à la porte de son appartement, et lança un regard vers la mairesse, qui de son côté avait l'air un peu perdue, comme si elle tentait de comprendre cette attitude. Et contre toute attente, la blonde se décida de cette façon, à avouer quelque chose à Regina, qui serait déjà un premier pas, quant à ce qu'elle pensait d'elle.

« Sauf les gens qui comptent. » répondit-elle donc d'une voix douce, en ouvrant la porte.

Les lèvres de la brune s'étirèrent spontanément en un sourire niais, parce que béat, qu'elle n'avait pu contrôler, alors qu'elle entrait la première dans l'appartement, le cœur battant. Une vraie adolescente. Elle mit quelques secondes à revenir vraiment au moment présent, et observer l'appartement. En vérité c'était surtout un loft, un immense loft comme on trouvait souvent à Manhattan, lumineux, et bien décoré. La lumière était tamisée, et Regina put apercevoir une table, où les couverts étaient déjà disposés, ainsi que des bougies, donnant un cadre un peu plus romantique.

L'occupante des lieux proposa à son invitée de prendre place, après l'avoir débarrassé de son trench coat, fait rapidement visiter les lieux et apporta les plats, puis le vin, servant les deux.

« Avant que vous ne le demandiez, non, je n'ai pas cuisiné. Tout simplement parce que je ne sais pas cuisiner. Pas comme vous ça c'est sûr. » annonça Emma, légèrement souriante.

« Comment vous faites au quotidien ? » s'étonna la brune, en jetant un regard à son assiette désormais remplie, et à Emma en face d'elle.

« Je commande la plupart du temps. Ou je vais au restaurant. »

« Oh, je vois. »

D'un même geste, elles attrapèrent leur verre de vin, sans se concerter, en dégustant une gorgée. Le repas se déroula dans un silence assez déroutant, mais plutôt agréable, qui n'était coupé que lorsque les jeunes femmes échangeaient des banalités, chacune n'osant pas réellement aborder le sujet. Comme si l'une attendait que l'autre se lance, et vice versa. Ce n'est qu'après le dessert, une tarte aux pommes, comme adorait Regina, d'après Tink, que la vraie conversation débuta enfin.

« Alors, pourquoi m'avoir invitée ce soir ? » demanda finalement la mairesse, posant enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis la veille.

« Pour parler. Je me suis dit que ce serait toujours plus agréable autour d'un repas. Que j'ai profité pour transformer un rendez-vous. » Regina hocha la tête, et la blonde s'humidifia les lèvres, avant de reprendre. « Pourquoi êtes vous partie si précipitamment hier soir ? »

Déstabilisée par la question pendant une seconde, la mairesse fronça les sourcils, puis finit par répondre d'un ton décontracté. « Je me sentais mal. »

« Pourtant vous n'aviez pas l'air d'aller mal lorsque vous flirtiez avec Eric. » argua Emma, ses prunelles émeraudes traversées par une expression de colère, avant de s'ancrer dans celles de son interlocutrice.

« En effet. Il faut croire que quand on flirte on se sent bien, n'est ce pas ? » attaqua la mairesse, sur le même ton.

Son hôtesse soupira alors, marquant une pause de plusieurs secondes, comme si elle hésitait, avant de se décider à prendre la parole. « Quand je flirte avec vous, oui. »

« Qu'est ce... » Dans l'incapacité de finir sa phrase, Regina se sentit perdre tous ses moyens, une nouvelle fois. Emma avait-elle trouvé une nouvelle tactique pour la déstabiliser comme hier dans son bureau ? A lui dire des choses inattendues et tellement agréables à entendre venant d'elle. Néanmoins, une fois l'effet de surprise passée, la brune sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir. « Je ne vous comprends pas ! Pourquoi me dire des choses comme ça après m'avoir dit que c'était une erreur qu'on couche ensemble ? »

« Vous étiez aussi d'accord que moi sur le fait que c'était une erreur. Et je pense toujours que c'était une erreur, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je la regrette. »

« Oui, vous vouliez me mettre dans votre lit, bravo, pari réussi. » grinça la mairesse.

« C'est bien ça le problème. » soupira alors la blonde, se sentant rougir au fil des secondes.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » questionna immédiatement Regina, dont le cœur se serra, craignant la réponse.

« Je ne veux plus vous mettre dans mon lit et c'est tout. Déjà parce que ça ne vaut pas le coup si c'est pour vous perdre après. Et... » Elle inspira lentement, ignorant tant bien que mal le regard brûlant de la brune posé sur elle. « Ça m'a énervée de vous voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout que vous étiez en train de flirter, toute heureuse, en m'ignorant totalement, alors que moi... j'avais envie de vous voir au fond.. Parce que oui, vous m'aviez manqué, et j'ai bien vu que le sentiment n'était pas réciproque. »

Elle se leva, feignant de débarrasser la table, laissant une Regina en proie au choc dans un premier temps, puis à une autre sensation bien plus agréable, qui commençait de son abdomen pour se répandre dans tout son corps. Elle n'était donc pas la seule à être agacée de voir l'autre avec une autre personne qu'elle. Elle n'était pas la seule à être jalouse. Ce qui signifiait qu'Emma s'intéressait plus à elle qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Et sans réfléchir plus longtemps Regina se leva de table à son tour, et la suivit jusqu'à la cuisine, typiquement américaine.

« C'était réciproque. » annonça alors la mairesse, alors qu'elle dévorait son interlocutrice, dos à elle en train de vraisemblablement se laver les mains, du regard.

Cette dernière se retourna, un sourcil arqué. « C'est n'est pas l'impression que j'en ai eu. »

« Vous croyez que j'ai eu l'impression de vous avoir manqué quand vous avez passé la soirée collée à votre petit-ami ? Vous croyez que ça ne m'a pas énervée de vous voir avec ? »

« Kilian n'est pas mon petit-ami ! »

« Tant mieux. »

« Vous êtes jalouse ? » demanda Emma, son ton redevenant taquin, alors qu'elles se rapprochaient.

« Et vous ? » contrecarra la mairesse, dont l'esquive de la question voulait tout dire en vrai.

« Oui. » souffla la blonde en réponse, son visage et son corps à quelques centimètres de celui de son interlocutrice.

Les yeux profondément plongés les uns dans les autres, elles restèrent silencieuses un moment, se dévorant ensuite du regard. Leurs corps étaient à présent quasiment collés, et Emma posa sa main sur la joue de la mairesse, la caressant avec une telle tendresse que cette dernière se sentit totalement fondre.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. » répondit-elle enfin, avant de combler les derniers centimètres restant entre leurs lèvres, pour retrouver avec joie celles d'Emma qui lui avaient tant manqué.

Leurs incertitudes et leurs craintes furent balayées par la douceur de leur échange, de leur étreinte. Les mains de la blonde glissèrent dans la chevelure ébène de sa partenaire, alors que cette dernière avait entouré sa taille dans l'étau de ses bras. Bien vite, le baiser qui avait commencé doucement, finit par devenir fiévreux, les lèvres s'entrouvrant pour laisser les langues prendre le relais, l'une venant caresser l'autre, dans une danse enflammée. Aussi enflammée que leurs deux corps.

Les mains de Regina finirent inévitablement par glisser sur les fesses si bien dessinées, et rebondies de sa partenaire, qu'elle ne se gêna par pour caresser, et effectuer une légère pression dessus, arracha un gémissement de contentement à la blonde. Puis, décidément avenante ce soir, la mairesse la fit reculer jusqu'au plan de travail le plus proche, et s'asseoir dessus, alors qu'elle vint coincer son corps entre ses jambes.

De là, tout commença à s'accélérer. Les caresses devenant plus fiévreuses, à l'instar des baisers, qui commencèrent à s'aventurer à chaque parcelle accessible du corps de l'autre, comme un besoin irrépressible. Les vêtements ne tardèrent pas à être presque arrachés, puis les sous-vêtements, alors qu'elles se dévoraient du regard. Leurs corps s'embrasèrent alors, les respirations devenant erratiques, à mesure que des points sensibles étaient atteints, faisant naître une sensation de forte chaleur entre leurs cuisses.

Lèvres contre lèvres, leurs souffles se heurtant et se mélangeant à la fois, ainsi que les gémissements qui s'échappaient de leurs lèvres, Regina prit les devants, ses doigts jouant avec le clitoris gonflé de sa partenaire, pour ensuite entrer en elle plusieurs secondes plus tard, la plongeant petit à petit dans les abysses du plaisir.

Des muscles qui se contractent, des cris qui se multiplient, un prénom gémit, un premier orgasme.

Puis, celle soumise à ce paroxysme du plaisir entraîne l'autre dans la chambre, pour lui faire subir le même sort.

Plusieurs fois, chacune.

* * *

><p>« Quel dommage que tu ne puisses pas rester dormir. » soufflait Emma, sa tête enfouie dans le cou de la mairesse, alors qu'elle s'amusait à dessiner des formes invisibles et indéfinies sur le ventre nu de cette dernière, heureuse.<p>

Après leurs ébats, elles avaient fini par se laisser tomber sur le lit, l'une à côté de l'autre, avant qu'elles ne finissent naturellement par s'enlacer, le cœur battant d'une euphorie nouvelle.

« Si je pouvais je le ferais, tu le sais. » répondit tendrement la brune, alors qu'elle jouait avec des mèches de cheveux blonds, s'amusant à les entortiller au bout de son doigt. « Mais il y a Henry, et Tink.. »

« Je sais. De toute façon je te raccompagne jusqu'à chez toi. » ajouta t-elle en relevant la tête, leurs lèvres se rencontrant aussi brièvement que tendrement.

Envahie par une bouffée de chaleur, Regina sentit ses joues s'échauffer, mais fit mine de rien, soulagée qu'Emma baisse de nouveau sa tête, ne pouvant donc constater ce changement de couleur.

« C'était comment ta première fois avec une femme ? » finit-elle par demander curieusement, au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

« Eh bien.. C'est drôle que tu me poses la question dans un moment comme ça tiens ! » rigola la blonde.

« C'est que j'y pense maintenant.. ! »

« Je me doute... Enfin bref... J'avais vingt-ans... Elle s'appelait Mila, une italienne. Ouais, j'aime bien le charme européen. Bref, c'était la fille à connaître de la fac, toujours invitée dans les meilleures soirées, toujours en couple avec les plus beaux garçons. Figure toi qu'on ne s'appréciait pas particulièrement parce qu'on était intéressé par le même garçon. Puis finalement... »

« Vous êtes sorties ensemble ou vous n'avez fait que coucher ? »

« Que coucher. Plusieurs fois. Et puis ça s'est arrêté quant elle a eu son diplôme à la fin de l'année. » répondit nonchalamment la blonde.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais allée à la fac. »

« Oh, je n'ai pas été très loin. J'ai eu ma licence de droit combinée à histoire de l'art, et j'ai pas continué. Mais j'ai fait des rencontres intéressantes. Comme Elsa. »

« Licence de droit ? Voyez-vous ça ! » sourit Regina avec amusement. « Et comment tu as été recrutée au FBI ? »

Emma se crispa, et sa partenaire le sentit immédiatement, ce qui la fit froncer les sourcils. C'était la deuxième fois que la blonde passait au silence, ou se figeait à l'évocation d'une période de son passé, quelques petites années entre sa sortie de la fac, à l'entrée au FBI, dont la brunette ignorait tout.

« Tu n'as toujours pas ouvert mon dossier je présume. » répondit Emma d'une voix tendue.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà ! La suite en fin de semaine prochaine, ou le week-end. Une suite relativement mignonne je précise ! :)<strong>

**Ps : Auriez-vous une idée de prénom qui conviendrait pour Tinkerbell ? (Oui, c'est pour une prochaine fiction !)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello !**

**Tout d'abord... Bonne année à touuuus (si jamais il y a des garçons parmi les lecteurs) ! Plein de bonnes choses itout. :) **

**Ensuite.. je suis vraiment vraiment désolée du retard. :( J'avais évidemment prévu de poster pendant les vacances, j'avais même emmené mon ordi pour ça, mais j'ai absolument pas eu le temps au final. Avec les fêtes en même temps c'est vraiment compliqué. :c J'ai même pas pu répondre aux reviews.**

**So, du coup, pour me faire pardonner je publierais un autre chapitre dans la semaine ! D'autant plus que ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents, donc pour le coup, voilà ! J'espère que vous aimerez tout de même, et now je vais répondre aux reviews qui encore une fois, m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir, et je vous en remercie. ** **

* * *

><p>« Non... Mais si tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est pas grave. » Bien que curieuse, la brune avait décidé de ne pas brusquer Emma, qui lui dirait en temps voulu, bien qu'elle se sentait légèrement vexée, pour une raison qui lui échappait.<p>

« Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, au contraire. J'ai juste... peur que ça change la vision que tu as de moi. » soupira l'agent fédéral, relevant une nouvelle fois sa tête vers son amante.

Elles se dévisagèrent silencieusement, avec cette tendresse nouvelle dont elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire preuve l'une envers l'autre.

« La vision que j'ai de toi correspond à ce que tu es aujourd'hui, pas à ton passé, et c'est toujours à elle que je me fierais, Emma. »

Le cœur de l'intéressée rata un battement, et elle cligna des yeux, touchée. « Merci. »

« Ne me remercie pas. »

« Et toi.. Je sais, comment tu as rencontré Daniel, etc, mais tes études, tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. »

« Eh bien, ma tyrannique mère, actuellement décédée, dont je t'ai déjà parlé, m'a dicté ma ligne de conduite pour ça aussi. J'ai dû aller à Yale. Au départ, elle a voulu que je m'oriente vers la médecine, ou le droit, mais elle a finalement changé d'avis quand j'ai choisi science politique. »

« Tu m'étonnes. Et tout ça a donné lieu à la mairesse la plus sexy des Etats-Unis. » rigola Emma.

« Ah oui, vous me trouvez sexy Miss Swan ? »

« Si vous saviez, madame le maire. »

L'intéressée poussa un petit grognement carnassier, et se jeta sur les lèvres de son amante, arrachant un petit gémissement de surprise, mais également de satisfaction, à cette dernière.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes à roucouler, les deux femmes décidèrent de se relever à contrecœur et de se rhabiller, Regina remarquant au passage la jolie blonde prendre automatiquement un revolver qu'elle coinça sur sa cuisse, à l'aide d'un espace de fil noir qui l'entourait.

« Est-ce normal si je trouve ça absolument sexy de te voir avec une arme accrochée à la cuisse ? » questionna innocemment la mairesse.

Emma se mit à rire, et s'approcha de la brune, un sourire au coin des lèvres. « Regardez-moi ça, madame le maire fantasme sur les femmes armées. »

« Pas les femmes armées, seulement une. »

Leurs dialogues, leurs attentions l'une envers l'autre avaient évolués en plusieurs heures à peine, faisant davantage penser à un jeune couple qu'autre chose, sans qu'elles n'aient à se forcer. C'était si naturel, que ça en était déroutant.

« Ne commence pas à partir sur ce terrain là où tu ne risques pas de rentrer chez toi avant une heure ou deux. » répliqua alors la blonde, un air plein de sous entendu.

Regina sourit simplement, se retenant de répondre pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions une fois de plus, la blonde les déclenchant bien trop, sans même qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte. Emma étant décidément particulièrement douée pour les déclencher.

« Je prends en charge notre prochain rendez-vous. » annonça la mairesse, alors qu'elles étaient dans le véhicule qui les conduisait chez cette dernière.

« Ah, il y en aura donc un prochain. Heureuse de savoir que tu ne vas pas fuir. »

« Si tu ne fuis pas, je ne fuis pas non plus. » répondit la brune, avant d'ajouter. « Je te tiendrais au courant dans les jours qui viennent, quand j'aurais déjà tout prévu. »

« J'ai hâte. »

Elles discutèrent jusqu'à ce que le véhicule arrive à destination. De là, Regina descendit de la voiture, et Emma la raccompagna galamment jusqu'à son porche. Les joues rouges d'émotions, et les yeux brillants, toujours heureuses quant à la soirée qu'elles venaient de passer, elles restèrent un instant debout face à l'autre, se dévorant du regard. Elles n'arrivaient même pas à se dire au revoir, à se détacher l'une de l'autre.

C'est la blonde qui se décida à faire le premier pas. « Eh bien, je vous dis à très bientôt, madame le maire. » Elle se mit ensuite à rire. « Note quand même que je t'ai raccompagnée devant chez toi, comme dans les films. »

La brune ne put s'empêcher de sourire, les pensées d'Emma rejoignant les siennes, car elle essayait vainement de se souvenir combien de fois on l'avait raccompagné à son porche, de cette façon si ridiculement romantique, dont elle avait toujours rêvé au fond. « Tu sous-entends que ça inclut un baiser ? » demanda t-elle malicieusement.

« Sauf si tu es comme ces fausses prudes dans les films qui se contente d'un bref au revoir, comme un signe de main ou un baiser sur la joue. » railla la blonde, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire moqueur.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant. « Allez, viens là. » L'attrapant par le col de sa veste, elle attira son amante à elle, et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Si dans certains films le baiser était bref, et chaste, celui-ci ne le fut pas vraiment. De tendre, il passa à tendrement langoureux, alors que les jeunes femmes n'avaient pu s'empêcher d'entortiller leur corps au passage, l'une ayant les bras autour de la taille de l'autre, qui avait elle même les mains dans la chevelure de l'une.

A bout de souffle, elles se séparèrent, leurs regards se croisant une dernière fois avec intensité, avant qu'elles ne se séparent.

« Bonne nuit Regina. »

« Bonne nuit Emma. »

* * *

><p>« Vous avez couché ensemble encore ? Je le savais ! » s'exclamait Tink, alors que les deux amies étaient dans le salon de la mairesse, qui venait de rentrer, faisant un récapitulatif de la soirée, à la demande de la première évidemment. « C'était bien ? »<p>

« Je ne vais certainement pas te raconter mes ébats sexuels avec Emma. » répondit catégoriquement la brune, dont le sourire signifiait pourtant beaucoup.

« Oh allez Regina, vous êtes deux femmes, c'est différent, alors ça m'intrigue ! Je ne te dis pas de me donner des détails, mais des avis ! »

« J'ai eu trois orgasmes. » finit par lâcher la mairesse d'un air faussement impassible.

« Trois ?! Oh mon dieu ! En si peu de temps ! »

« Tink.. »

« Non, mais wow. Je devrais essayer avec Emma moi aussi je pense ! »

« Je crois pas non. » répondit Regina spontanément, et sèchement, sans avoir réfléchi. S'en rendant compte, elle pinça les lèvres.

« Oh.. Mais c'est qu'elle est possessive ! »

« N'importe quoi.. C'est juste que.. »

« Laisse tomber Regina, tu t'es grillée ! Mais.. vous.. vous êtes ensemble ? » questionna la blonde, curieuse.

« Non ! » La brune écarquilla les yeux, ce concept lui paraissant bien trop irréel. Pourrait-elle être en couple avec une femme ? Et avec Emma ? Déjà le fait de coucher avec une femme et d'aimer ça à ce point l'avait déstabilisé, et d'autant plus les émotions que cette même femme lui faisait ressentir. « Ça va pas ! »

« Ah. Donc, ça ne te dérange pas si Emma couche avec d'autres personnes ? Ou sort à moitié avec son brun ténébreux ? »

« Elle fait ce qu'elle veut. » siffla Regina, bien plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Je vois. Donc, ce fameux Kilian a le droit de caresser tout son corps, l'embrasser de partout, la... »

« STOP. D'accord, ça me dérangerait ! »

« Alors peut-être que vous devriez mettre ça au point toutes les deux. »

« Nous ne serons pas en couple Tink.. Ce.. n'est pas prévu... » soupira la brune.

« Ah parce que la première fois où vous vous êtes embrassées et celle où vous avez couché ensemble c'était prévu ? »

« Non, mais.. »

« Bah voilà. Je sais que tu crains un peu la réponse d'Emma sur le sujet en vérité. »

« .. » Tink avait vu juste, alors la brune se mordilla la lèvre, marquant un temps d'arrêt, avant de reprendre. « Je vais me coucher. Tu sais où est ta chambre quand tu voudras faire de même. Bonne nuit Tink. »

* * *

><p>Par cet après-midi ensoleillé, Emma Swan était assise à une table en terrasse, d'un petit café de la ville, en compagnie de son meilleur ami. August et elle lorsqu'ils avaient des semaines plus ou moins chargées, essayaient de se voir au moins une fois, soit pour faire un petit débriefing, soit pour se détendre, ou profiter de la présence de l'autre. Et une fois de plus, c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait, discutant et riant de tout et rien, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, la blonde ne se décide à lui raconter toute son histoire avec Regina. Le brun en avait été étonné, mais pas tant que ça au fond, ayant bien remarqué que sa meilleure amie avait semblé craquer sur elle, et que l'ambiance entre elles à la soirée était tellement tendue que ça en devenait presque ambiguë.<p>

« Et vous avez déjà un autre rendez-vous, et tu t'entends bien avec son fils. On dirait un jeune couple.. » s'amusait le brun, sirotant son cocktail.

« Nous ne sommes pas un couple. » répondit son amie, le fusillant du regard.

« Et pourquoi pas d'ailleurs ? »

« Quoi ? » Emma écarquilla les yeux, se sentant rougir rien qu'à cette idée. « C'est le maire je te rappelle. Et puis, on ne veut pas ce genre de relation, ni elle, ni moi. On veut juste.. »

« Ouais, vous voulez juste quoi ? Coucher ensemble sans prise de tête, mais en même temps chacune d'entre vous va voir ailleurs ? »

« Non ! » Elle avait répondu trop rapidement, mais la simple idée de Regina qui voyait quelqu'un d'autre lui serrait le cœur.

« Tu es sûre que vous êtes sur la même longueur d'ondes là-dessus ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. » avoua l'agent fédéral, se sentant angoissée rien qu'à cette idée.

« Tu verras bien à votre rendez-vous je suppose. Donc, vous couchez ensemble, sans qu'aucune n'aille voir ailleurs, donc exclusivité, tout en organisant des petits rendez-vous plus ou moins romantiques. Tu m'expliques la différence avec un couple ? » interrogea August, sceptique.

« Nous ne sommes pas amoureuses l'une de l'autre ! »

Et contre toute attente, le brun éclata de rire. Un rire franc, sortant droit du cœur, qui déstabilisa la blonde, ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à cette réaction.

« Pourquoi tu rigoles ? »

« Désolé Em'.. Pour rien, laisse. Tu le découvriras toi-même. Bref.. Tu as des sentiments pour elle non ? »

« … Oui. »

« Alors, si elle en a pour toi aussi, c'est un couple. Mais si tu veux savoir si elle en a pour toi, il faudra en parler. »

« Non. » August la réprimanda d'un simple coup d'oeil, et la blonde déglutit difficilement. « Ok à notre rendez-vous peut-être.. »

Une sonnerie brève, indiquant l'arrivée d'un message sur le téléphone portable de l'agent fédéral, coupa court à la conversation, ou du moins l'interrompit momentanément. Le visage de celle-ci s'illumina instantanément en voyant l'identité de l'envoyeur. Sans attendre, elle ouvrit le message, sous le regard plus qu'amusé d'August.

Regina : _Vendredi soir, 20h._

Emma esquissa un grand sourire, ayant compris ce que ça signifiait dès le premier coup, mais préféra faire mine de ne pas savoir, et répondit directement, de façon faussement innocente.

Emma : _Qu'est ce qui se passe vendredi soir à 20h ?_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, n'effaçant en rien l'immense sourire que la blonde affichait.

Regina : _J'ai un rencard._

Emma : _Ah oui ? Avec qui ?_

Regina : _Une belle blonde. Sexy. Si tu la voyais._

Emma : _Et tu l'emmènes où ?_

Regina : _Surprise. Je lui transmettrais juste l'adresse, et elle verra d'elle même._

Emma : _Je suis sûre qu'elle a hâte. De ça, de te revoir, et plein d'autres choses.._

« Ça va Em' ? Je te dérange pas trop. » La voix d'August, chargée d'amusement tira soudainement la jolie blonde de l'écran de son portable, et ses traits se muèrent en une expression gênée.

« Désolée c'est.. »

« Regina. » compléta le brun avec malice, le regard plein de sous entendus.

« J'ai la date et l'heure de notre rendez-vous. Vendredi 20h. » annonça Emma, contenant difficilement son excitation.

« Et visiblement ce rencard te fait replonger dans les affres des premiers amours de l'adolescence. »

« N'importe quoi ! » marmonna t-elle, peu convaincue pour autant. Un nouveau message se manifesta.

Regina : _Quelles autres choses ?_

Emma :_ Elles impliquent des lèvres, et une absence de vêtements._

Regina : _Mais encore ?_

Emma : _Tu verras de toi-même.:)_

« C'est pas vrai ? Vous vous envoyez des sextos !? » s'exclama soudainement le brun, faisant sursauter son amie.

« Quoooi ? Non ! » s'écria t-elle, les joues rouges, à la fois d'excitation et de gêne de s'être prise sur le fait.

« Menteuse ! Tes joues commençaient à rougir, et tu faisais ton petit sourire en coin, que tu utilises pour draguer, mais en plus prononcé. »

« C'est horrible que tu me connaisses si bien. »

« C'est des années de pratique en même temps ! »

Emma lui donna une petite tape dans le bras, puis le quitta du regard pour lire la réponse de Regina.

Regina : _Tu es sadique. Je retourne travailler pour penser à autre chose._

Emma : _Tu devrais penser à ce qu'on pourrait faire sur ton bureau._

Regina :_ Emma !_

Emma : _Pardon, je te laisse travailler. xx_

La jolie blonde verrouilla alors son téléphone, et reporta pour de bon son attention sur son meilleur ami, enchaînant avec un autre sujet, qui s'intéressait davantage à lui cette fois. Chacun à son tour.

* * *

><p>Vendredi, 19h58. Après avoir défilé à toute vitesse dans les rues de la Grosse Pomme, Emma gara sa moto au lieu de son rendez-vous avec la mairesse, le cœur battant plus pour l'adrénaline de revoir cette dernière, que par celle que lui procurait le véhicule à deux roues. Elle rangea son casque, sa veste en cuir, et ajusta un peu sa tenue. Elle avait opté pour quelque chose de simple, puisque Regina lui avait indiqué de ne pas faire trop classe, donc, un jean slim qui épousait ses formes à la perfection, des escarpins noirs pour une touche de féminité en plus, une chemise blanche, légèrement transparente, soulignée par des bijoux. Ses cheveux, tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, de façon faussement négligée et ébouriffée, par cette course folle, et le casque.<p>

Son stress et son excitation enfantine se mirent à accroître brutalement une fois qu'elle fut dans l'ascenseur, en direction du dernier étage. Non pas qu'elle n'ait pas l'habitude des rencards, mais avec Regina les perspectives étaient toujours différentes, et mieux. Ce n'était pas un rencard parmi tant d'autres, c'était LE rencard. Qu'importe combien de fois elles en auraient à l'avenir.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin, et Emma en sortit prudemment se dirigeant vers la porte que lui avait indiqué Regina par sms. Une porte grise, épaisse, qu'elle poussa avec une impatience non dissimulée.

Une vue surprenante, mais surtout spectaculaire lui est alors offerte. L'endroit où elle arrive ressemble fortement à un restaurant en rooftop, puisque sur le toit, et à découvert, ce qui n'est en rien gênant avec la température ambiante de ces derniers temps. Mais le mieux encore, en plus de l'ambiance à la fois feutrée, et romantique, avec une unique table disposée au milieu, mais non loin du bord, comme pour mieux apprécier la vue encore. Parce que c'était le panoramique offert qui était le plus à couper le souffle. Celui-ci s'étendait sur tout Manhattan, subissant l'empire de la nuit, brillant de lumières de part et d'autre, émanant des différents buildings. Quasiment pile en face de la terrasse, on pouvait apercevoir l'Empire State Building, ce qui faisait penser à la blonde que louer cet emplacement devait coûter une petite fortune.

« J'en conclus que l'endroit te plaît. »

Emma sursauta, tout son corps en alerte lorsque le son de cette voix rauque arriva à ses oreilles. Le grand sourire d'émerveillement qu'elle affichait ne put que s'agrandir en plus, alors qu'elle se tournait de ce pas pour apercevoir la propriétaire de cette voix.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre lorsqu'elle aperçut son rendez-vous, après avoir fait quelques pas. Regina, à elle toute seule, éclipsait toute la vue. De très loin. Comme si elle brillait naturellement. Sa robe bleu roi, moulante, la seyait à merveille, et ce visage mis en valeur par une touche de maquillage...

« Tu es... » commença la blonde, la bouche sèche, alors qu'elle détaillait la mairesse de la tête aux pieds, d'un regard si intense que celle-ci se sentit presque déshabillée.

« Je suis.. ? » Elle sourit, s'approchant de son interlocutrice d'une démarche féline.

« Splendide. » acheva l'agent fédéral dans un souffle.

Elle ne laissa aucunement le temps à Regina de répondre, et préféra se hâter de raccourcir la distance qui les séparait pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son organe vital s'emballa d'autant plus lorsque leurs langues vinrent prendre le relais, se caressant sensuellement. Alors à contrecœur, Emma s'écarta soudainement, ce qui arracha un grognement mécontent à sa partenaire.

« Désolée, mais si on continue, je ne répondrais plus de rien. Et tu risques de te retrouver nue en moins de deux secondes. » lui assura la blonde avec un sourire éclatant.

La belle brune laissa échapper un rire cristallin, avant d'ajouter d'un air mutin, qu'elle ne serait pas contre cette idée. Mais pourtant, elle ne fit rien pour la relancer, préférant qu'elles profitent de cette soirée autrement, avant tout. Surtout que c'était le but d'un rencard. Apprendre à se connaître davantage, tout en flirtant, et non pas se sauter dessus directement. Bien qu'elle en ait envie. Mais d'un côté, elle aimait aussi discuter avec la blonde. Discuter, rire, flirter, se lancer des piques. Des détails peut-être superflus pour certains, mais certainement pas pour elle, au contraire, c'était tout.

Elle dévora Emma du regard, encore quelques secondes, puis se décida à se reprendre, et décida de conduire en douceur son amante vers la petite table prévue pour elle deux. Les couverts y étaient déjà installés, ainsi que des bougies. Deux. Un vrai dîner romantique aux chandelles. Au départ, Regina avait eu peur d'en faire trop, mais à en juger l'expression tout à fait conquise et béate de son amante, ce n'était pas le cas, et elle en fut immédiatement rassurée.

Elle l'invita donc à s'asseoir sur le siège de son choix, mais resta debout pour sa part.

« Je dois dire que tu as placé la barre haut avec ce rencard, comment je pourrais faire mieux après ça ? » geignait faussement Emma.

« Le rencard n'a même pas vraiment commencé pourtant. »

« Mais tu as déjà gagné une centaine de points, pour l'endroit, et pour ta beauté. »

Regina se sentit rougir, comme une adolescente. C'était incroyable quand même cet effet que la blonde avait sur elle ! Un compliment sans prévenir, un petit mot doux, et hop elle était dans tous ses états. Cette dernière la jaugea du regard, visiblement satisfaite de constater les répercussions de ses paroles sur la brune.

« Et si en plus tu rougis tu deviens adorable ! » ajouta la blonde en riant.

« C'est de ta faute aussi ! » ronchonna Regina.

« Justement, j'en suis totalement fière, et heureuse. »

« Idiote. »

Pour toute réponse, Emma lui adressa un grand sourire qui acheva de déstabiliser la brune, qui prit une seconde supplémentaire pour se reprendre réellement, et aborder le premier sujet qu'elle avait prévu. Et un des plus importants.

« Bref. J'ai quelque chose pour toi. » ajouta t-elle.

L'agent fédéral lui adressa un regard interrogateur, auquel elle répondit par une main levée, lui indiquant de patienter quelques secondes. Et sans un mot de plus elle se dirigea vers son sac à main, à quelques mètres de la table, à peine, en extirpant une sorte de dossier. Puis, le gardant en main, elle revint rapidement vers la table, et s'assit enfin face à son rendez-vous. Elle laissa écouler quelques secondes, plongeant son amante dans une interrogation visible, puis se racla la gorge, et tendit le dossier à cette dernière, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Et immédiatement, elle prit la parole, pour lui expliquer de quoi il s'agissait, et pourquoi elle le lui donnait.

« C'est ton dossier. Je ne l'ai pas lu. Je.. Ce que je découvre de ta vie, ou peu importe, je veux que ça vienne de toi. Et si.. il y a quelque chose que tu ne tiens pas à me dire, qu'il en soit ainsi. »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà, à dans la semaine donc, et bonne rentrée pour ceux qui reprennent, ou comme moi ont des partiels. :c<strong>

**Le prochain chapitre sera à peu près aussi "mignon" que celui-ci, avec une mise au point nécessaire entre les deux femmes. **

**Ps : Merci pour vos réponses à ma question sur Tink. J'ai eu une majorité pour Chloé, donc ce sera sûrement Chloé. :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello !**

**Daaaamn, je suis affreusement désolée. Je devais poster ce chapitre il y a une semaine, il était déjà tout prêt et tout, puis j'ai dû aller à Bordeaux, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de rien. **

**Bref, voici le chapitre XI, désolée encore du retard, je ferais en sorte de me rattraper.**

**Ps : Je suis Charlie.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XI.<strong>

Emma cligna des yeux, le dossier désormais entre ses mains, mais le regard posé sur Regina. Ce geste la touchait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Cela signifiait que la confiance mutuellement et tacitement établie entre les deux femmes, ne cessait de se renforcer.

« Merci. »

Elle souffla doucement, et ouvrit le dossier, le lisant en diagonale, à la lueur de la lumière tamisée de la terrasse, et celle des bougies. Après une rapide inspection, sous le regard presque inquiet de la mairesse, elle le referma, et le posa un peu plus loin, sur la table.

« Je t'ai dit la dernière fois pourquoi il y a une certaine période de mon passé que je passe sous silence... Mais.. je.. »

« Emma, je ne t'ai pas donné ce dossier pour que tu me racontes.. Tu n'es donc absolument pas obligée de le faire. Je t'ai donné ce dossier comme preuve de confiance. Mais comme je t'ai dit hier, la seule chose que je prends en compte, c'est la femme que tu es aujourd'hui.. et je peux te dire, qu'elle me plaît. » répondit fermement la mairesse, les joues rosies par l'émotion.

« Je.. Je ne m'oblige pas. J'ai envie de te le dire. Par gage de confiance justement. »

« Emma... »

« Après l'université, j'ai rencontré un garçon. Pas le genre de garçon recommandable. Quand j'étais plus jeune, quand j'étais en foyer d'accueil, il m'arrivait parfois de .. voler, et, quand j'ai rencontré cet homme, j'ai repris cette vieille et mauvaise habitude. Il s'appelait Neal. Nous étions amoureux à l'époque. Plus on volait, plus on avait envie de le faire. » Elle marqua une pause, avalant sa salive, et osa jeter un œil à son interlocutrice pour évaluer sa réaction jusque là. Mais Regina, au lieu d'afficher un air choqué, l'écoutait juste attentivement, l'air presque.. amusé. « Bref. J'ai.. Lui n'avait pas fait d'études, mais moi, oui.. Alors, on a commencé à voler des choses de valeur. Tu te souviens l'histoire il y a plusieurs années, de ces dévaliseurs de galeries d'art ? »

« Ohh mon dieu ! C'était toi ? » pouffa la brune, se souvenant parfaitement de ce fait divers, malgré les années passées.

« Oui ! J'ai fait de l'histoire de l'art, comme je t'ai dit la dernière fois, alors.. à ma manière, j'étais passionnée. Et d'un autre côté, j'avais commencé les sports de combats depuis des années déjà, pour apprendre à me défendre, au départ.. On a fini par avoir le FBI aux trousses, puisque la police n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir avec nous.. Et Neal.. Il m'a laissé tomber. Il m'a trahi. On devait faire un coup à telle heure, et il a relevé ces informations aux flics. J'ai été arrêté mais.. plutôt que de m'envoyer en prison, le FBI a fait un deal. Mes techniques avaient apparemment impressionné le directeur, et si j'acceptais de travailler pour eux, j'éviterais la prison. J'ai porté un bracelet électronique pendant un an, et après, j'étais.. libre. »

Regina resta silencieuse, pendant un instant. Cette histoire ne lui donnait pas la moindre envie de partir en courant, bien au contraire. Cela lui illustrait qu'une fois encore, l'enfance de son amante n'avait pas été facile, mais qu'elle avait su franchir des étapes, avoir des coups durs, et se relever à chaque fois. Tout ça pour devenir la femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui. La femme qui la troublait comme personne ne l'avait jamais troublée. Et maintenant, elle avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la protéger, alors que c'était idiot de vouloir protéger un des meilleurs agents du FBI, mais il n'empêche qu'elle en avait envie.

Devant le silence de son interlocutrice, Emma devint de plus en plus nerveuse, soudain en proie à des sueurs froides. Les pires scénarios passaient dans sa tête. Ca y est, Regina était choquée, et dégoûtée et ne voulait plus avoir à faire à elle, surtout qu'elle risquait de ternir son image.

« Regina ? Je.. »

Mais l'intéressée, ayant visiblement reprit ses esprits, ne la laissa pas finir, au contraire, elle se leva brusquement, avant de s'approcher d'Emma dans le même élan, faisant reculer la chaise de cette dernière, pour ensuite prendre possession de ses lèvres. D'abord décontenacée, la blonde ne tarda pas à se reprendre, répondant au baiser avec douceur, jusqu'à ce que Regina ne décide de la rompre, et de se redresser, les joues d'une jolie couleur cramoisie.

« Désolée. »

« Tu t'excuses de m'avoir embrassé ? Tu rigoles ? Tu peux le refaire quand tu veux. » rigola Emma, dont le soulagement était perceptible.

Son acolyte reparti s'asseoir, comme si de rien était. « De l'avoir fait aussi brusquement. »

« Moi qui pensais que mon histoire te ferait fuir. Qui aurait cru que Regina Mills aurait un penchant pour les bads girls. »

« Tu es la seule bad girl pour qui j'ai un penchant. » répliqua l'intéressée, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. « Et non, il n'y a rien de repoussant dans ton histoire. C'est du passé Emma, on peut dire que tu as bien changé maintenant. Et puis, ça a un petit côté sexy. »

« Je suis ravie de le savoir. » Emma but une gorgée du verre de vin qui était devant elle. « En tout cas, ce n'est définitivement pas madame le maire qui parle. »

« Suis-je souvent madame le maire avec toi ? »

« Je dois admettre que non, si on omet nos débuts. » Regina lui adressa un sourire mutin, puis la blonde reprit. « Bien. Je t'ai raconté mes péripéties, et ma première fois, quand on était chez moi. Je connais déjà certaines de tes péripéties.. mais pas ta première fois. »

La mairesse accepta, mais partit chercher leurs plats avant, pour ne pas qu'ils refroidissent, et qu'elles puissent parler tout en mangeant.

« Alors.. Il s'appelait Sean. J'avais seize ans, il en avait dix-huit. Non, ce n'était pas un bad boy.. Mais juste, ce n'était pas le genre de futur chirurgien ou président des États-Unis que ma mère espérait pour moi. Il était juste serveur dans un restaurant, et ne faisait pas d'études. Je le voyais en cachette. Mais.. notre première fois était nulle, timide et désorganisée.. Je trouve d'ailleurs qu'ils en font des tonnes pour pas grand chose dans les films à l'eau de rose ! »

Emma pouffa de rire. « Tout à fait d'accord ! Donc.. tu regardes des films à l'eau de rose ? »

« Tink et Kathryn m'ont forcé à en regarder. »

« Bien sûr ! » ricana la blonde, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de son interlocutrice. « N'empêche, maintenant, tu es devenue une déesse du sexe il faut croire. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Quoi ? Tu en doutais ? C'est la première fois que je te vois douter de quoique ce soit venant de tes capacités, qu'importe le domaine. »

« Parce que d'habitude je ne suis pas novice. » répondit Regina, légèrement timide.

« Oh, je crois que tu n'es plus novice là. » argua directement l'agent fédéral, faisant presque rougir la brune. « Et puis, tu ne devrais pas douter. Même pas de notre première fois. Je pensais pourtant que j'avais été assez explicite. »

« Oh.. Oui, c'est vrai que tu l'as été. » se souvint la brune, ses prunelles s'assombrissant de désir en y repensant.

« Bon, ok, après j'avoue que c'est toi la plus bruyante de nous deux, mais bon.. »

Pour toute réponse, la mairesse lui envoya un bout de pain, qu'elle réussit à esquiver, pas bien difficile au vu de son métier, puis elles se mirent à rire de concert. L'intégralité de la soirée continua sur cette même ambiance, si bien que le temps défila bien plus vite qu'elles ne l'auraient voulu. Et lorsque les choses commencèrent à s'échauffer quelques peu, Regina proposa à son amante de passer la nuit chez elle, Henry dormant déjà, et Tink, qui le gardait aussi.

« Laisse moi partir devant, puisque sinon tu arriveras bien plus vite chez moi à moto, et je préfère arriver avant toi. » annonça la brune, alors qu'elles étaient au bas de l'immeuble, et qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter dans sa mercedes. Elle avait insisté pour que l'agent monte avec elle, mais celle-ci avait catégoriquement refusé, ne souhaitant pas laisser sa moto. « Et roule doucement. »

« Je resterais à côté de ta voiture tout le trajet. Pourquoi ça te dérange autant que j'arrive avant toi ? »

« Je.. comme ça. » marmonna la brune, l'air légèrement confuse, alors qu'elle rejoignait sa voiture encore plus rapidement.

« Regina... » commença son amante, d'un ton qui laissait penser qu'elle s'apprêtait à la réprimander, et surtout qu'elle insisterait.

« Ok, ok. » L'intéressée se tourna vers la blonde, sans la regarder dans les yeux. « Je.. j'aime bien quand.. quand tu arrives à moto et que tu enlèves ton casque, c'est.. sexy. »

« Oh ! Je vois. Maintenant, allons y tout de suite avant que je ne décide de te violer en pleine rue. » marmonna Emma, faisant rougir sa compagne.

.

Comme elles avaient convenu, elles arrivèrent pratiquement en même temps, Emma attendant même que son amante descende de son véhicule, et lui offre toute son attention, pour se garer devant elle, juste en face. Lentement, comme au ralenti, elle enleva son casque, et secoua ses cheveux blonds avec une sensualité déconcertante, avant d'ancrer ses prunelles émeraudes dans celles de Regina, qui la dévorait littéralement du regard, les siennes assombries de désir.

Mais la blonde ne s'arrêta pas là. Avec cette même lenteur, mêlée à ce côté sensuelle, elle dézippa sa veste en cuir, dévoilant son décolleté au fur et à mesure, n'échappant donc pas au regard de la mairesse, fixé dessus.

Cette dernière, qui commençait sérieusement à perdre ses moyens, tenta tant bien que mal de se reprendre, et inspira bruyamment.

« Dans ma chambre. Tout de suite. » ordonna t-elle d'un ton si sensuellement autoritaire qu'Emma en fut parcouru de frissons. Et alors que la mairesse tournait déjà les talons pour rentrer chez elle, elle se hâta de descendre de sa moto, et de la rattraper.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Regina s'éveilla le lendemain matin, elle était seule dans le lit, mais les ébats de la veille étaient profondément ancrés dans son esprit. Néanmoins, aucune trace de celle avec qui elle les avait partagé. Elle émergea bien plus rapidement que certaines fois, et enfila une nuisette, avant de descendre à l'étage inférieur.<p>

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'elle aperçut son fils, et Emma, dans la cuisine, tous les deux visiblement occupés aux fourneaux, bien que de nombreux rires, souvent à l'unisson se faisait entendre. Sans qu'elle ne puisse l'anticiper, ni même le comprendre, Regina sentit soudain ses yeux s'embuer, de larmes de bien-être, et se surprit à penser combien elle serait heureuse de voir ce genre de spectacle, chaque matin.

Puis elle reprit ses esprits, et s'approcha, visiblement, l'agent fédéral avait trouvé une excuse plutôt plausible pour expliquer à Henry la raison de sa présence ici ce matin, et la mairesse ne s'en inquiétait bizarrement pas.

« Maman ! » s'écria Henry, en apercevant la brune à l'entrée de la cuisine.

Son acolyte, à peine vêtue d'un débardeur blanc, et d'un short qui ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination se tourna brusquement vers la nouvelle venue, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Hey. »

« Bonjour. » répondit Regina, à l'un comme à l'autre, souriante comme jamais.

« C'est pas juste ! Avec Emma, on devait te monter le petit-déjeuner ! » marmonna l'enfant, en désignant un plateau magnifiquement bien garni.

« Oui, Henry m'apprenait à faire des pancakes. » expliqua Emma, s'essuyant les mains dans une serviette, avant d'ajouter d'un air gêné. « Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir investi ainsi ta cuisine, sans te demander. Mais.. on voulait te faire un petit-déjeuner, et Henry a insisté pour que je le fasse dans la cuisine. »

« Emma, s'il te plaît, ne t'excuse plus jamais pour quelque chose comme ça ! Et, c'est bien mieux que je sois réveillée, comme ça je pourrais manger avec vous, et je préfererais. » Elle se retenait tant bien que mal d'aller embrasser Emma comme jamais, après avoir fait un câlin à son fils. « Où est Tink au fait ? »

« Elle dort ! » répondit Henry, guilleret.

Regina finit par mettre la main à la pâte pour les pancakes, puis carrément par les faire elle-même. Henry partit dans le salon, la blonde en profita pour glisser derrière son amante, se collant à son dos, et l'entourant de ses bras, ses lèvres posées contre son cou.

« Emma.. je ne vais jamais réussir à me concentrer si tu fais ça ! » se plaignait la brune, qui posait justement ses mains sur celles de sa partenaire, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune envie qu'elle s'éloigne. « En plus il y a Henry dans la pièce d'à côté. »

« Shht.. » souffla l'agent fédéral, le cœur battant la chamade, alors que ses lèvres parcouraient la peau si divine de Regina.

Néanmoins, elles s'écartèrent brusquement lorsqu'elles entendirent Henry revenir, le feu aux joues toutes les deux. Néanmoins, le garçon fit mine de ne pas relever, et ils passèrent tous à table, passant le petit-déjeuner dans la bonne humeur. Rapidement, le sujet dériva sur le programme de la journée, l'enfant ayant visiblement envie qu'Emma la passe avec eux, puisque c'était samedi. Et d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent qu'ils iraient tous à Brighton Beach, dans l'optique de se promener et de manger des glaces, bien que ce régime alimentaire ne plaise pas forcément à la mairesse.

Mais alors qu'ils rangeait la vaisselle, suite à ce petit-déjeuner, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Après s'être lancées un regard, Regina parti ouvrir, les sourcils légèrement froncés, alors que son fils était déjà dans une autre pièce.

« Robin ? » s'exclamait la mairesse, avec surprise, lorsqu'elle découvrit son ancien amant sur le pas de la porte.

Emma, qui était restée en retrait sentit son estomac se retourner lorsqu'elle comprit l'identité du nouvel arrivant. Pourtant elle n'avait pas à intervenir, ça ne la regardait pas. Alors, même si elle mourrait d'envie d'entendre leur conversation, la blonde prit sur elle pour s'éloigner d'eux le plus possible, partant s'isoler sur la terrasse. Elle était angoissée. Robin était sûrement là pour proposer à la brune de sortir avec elle, peut-être même de façon régulière. Robin, le major de NYPD, qu'elle avait déjà eu à contacter par le biais d'enquêtes en commun. Robin, l'amant de la mairesse, comme cette dernière le lui avait avoué lors d'un déjeuner, après une allusion peu subtile de Kathryn.

Par politesse, Regina avait fait entrer l'homme dans la maison, bien qu'elle n'en avait pas spécialement envie. C'était assez inexplicable en réalité, mais elle avait hâte d'écourter leur conversation, qu'importe le sujet, pour retourner auprès d'Emma. D'ailleurs, cette dernière semblait avoir disparu de la pièce, ce qui préoccupa davantage la brune, que la présence de son ancien amant face à elle.

« Regina, tu m'écoutes ? »

« Je... Oui, tu disais ? »

« Je te disais que tu me manques.. »

« Robin.. » Elle soupira. « Ecoute, je n'ai pas le temps de parler de ça ce matin, je suis avec.. une amie. »

« Une amie ? Vraiment ? Tu me prends pour un idiot ? »

« C'est vraiment une amie, une amie à moi et à Kathryn. Mais, je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi, dans tous les cas. »

« Tu as raison.. Je te crois. Je voulais juste venir t'annoncer, que je pars en formation, pendant quelques temps, en Californie. Je pars en début de semaine prochaine. »

« Bien. »

Si l'homme s'étonna de ce manque de réaction de la part de la mairesse, comme si elle s'en contrefichait, il ne fit aucune réflexion là-dessus, et finit par conclure en annonçant qu'il y allait. Il avait bien compris qu'il ne devrait pas s'attendre à un baiser, et se contenta de serrer brièvement la brune dans les bras, en lui disant à bientôt. Cette dernière n'avait pas pu le repousser, mais n'avait pas vraiment resserrer l'étreinte pour autant. Robin la laissait.. indifférente.

« Maman, c'était qui ? » demandait la petite voix d'Henry, à quelques mètres derrière elle.

« Robin, tu te souviens, tu as rencontré son fils, Roland ? » soupira la brune, en se retournant vers son fils.

« Mais.. pourquoi il est là ? Je croyais.. que c'était Emma ton amoureuse ! »

« Je.. Quoi ?! » s'exclama Regina, abasourdie, son cœur semblant s'être arrêté dans sa poitrine. « Henry, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

« Oh, allez maman ! A chaque fois que tu parles d'elle tu as un grand sourire, et quand tu es avec elle tu as l'air tellement heureuse ! D'ailleurs depuis que tu la connais tu as l'air heureuse ! »

« Quoi ? Mais.. tu veux dire, que ça ne te dérangerait pas ? C'est une femme mon chéri. »

« Et moi je la préfère à Daniel, et Robin. Du moment qu'elle te rend heureuse. »

« Je.. On est même pas en couple tu sais, on.. s'apprécie juste. »

« Ah oui ? Parce que quand j'ai demandé à oncle Fred comment se comportait les couples, j'ai trouvé que ça correspondait à Emma et toi. »

Troublée, Regina ne savait plus quoi répondre. Son fils la voulait carrément en couple avec Emma, alors qu'elle avait craint au départ qu'il n'accepte même pas l'idée qu'elle ait une quelconque relation avec elle. Et elle, que voulait-elle ? Et que voulait Emma ?

Alors que Henry repartait dans sa chambre, pour aller se préparer pour la journée, il lui indiqua avant de partir que la blonde était sur la terrasse, et elle partit donc pour la rejoindre. Sans un mot, elle s'assit face à elle, constatant l'expression impassible de son visage. Expression qu'elle détestait voir chez Emma.

« Robin est parti ? » finit par demander l'agent fédéral.

« Oui. » Un silence s'ensuivit, alors elle ajouta. « Il voulait m'annoncer qu'il partait pour quelques mois, et que je lui manquais. »

Emma se crispa, ce que la brune ne manqua pas de remarquer. Serait-elle jalouse ?

« C'est cool... Enfin, pas qu'il parte, je suis désolée pour toi. » Non, Emma n'était pas vraiment désolée. A vrai dire, la jalousie la rongeait littéralement, à un point qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Emma, je m'en fiche qu'il parte. Tout comme je m'en fiche que je lui manque. Je ne lui ai parlé que quelques minutes à peine, sans rien dire de particulier. Je lui ai dit que j'étais occupée. »

« Ah... »

« Tu es jalouse ? »

« Je.. Je ne suis pas jalouse. Peu importe de toute façon, tu fais ce que tu veux, nous ne sommes pas en couple. » asséna la blonde, bien plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Regina encaissa le coup, inspirant lentement. « Je sais, merci. » répondit-elle sèchement.

Puis devant l'air indéchiffrable de la jolie blonde, Regina se releva, et quitta la terrasse, assez exaspérée. Elle ne savait même plus quoi en penser, et n'était plus en état de le faire correctement de toute façon. Commençant à fulminer, elle se dirigea directement vers sa chambre, pour se préparer à son tour pour la journée.

Emma la rejoignit, à peine quelques minutes après, alors que la brune était dans son dressing, refermant la porte derrière elle.

« On est pas en couple, mais je ne supporte pas l'idée de devoir te partager. » annonça t-elle d'une voix ferme, abruptement.

La mairesse en sursauta presque, et se tourna vers son interlocutrice, le cœur battant. « Ah oui ? »

« Oui. »

« Parce que tu penses que moi ça me plaît de penser que je dois sûrement te partager avec cet espèce de brun avec l'eye-liner ? Mais comme tu l'as rappelé, nous ne sommes pas en couple. » soupira alors Regina, attrapant quelques sous-vêtements, avant de partir en direction de la salle de bain, jointe à la chambre. Mais Emma l'intercepta avant qu'elle n'y entre.

« Je suis désolée, de t'avoir parlé comme ça tout à l'heure. J'étais jalouse et.. » commença Emma, ne sachant comment lui annoncer qu'elle n'avait pas revu Kilian depuis que les choses avaient évolué entre elles deux.

Néanmoins, elle n'en eut pas vraiment l'occasion puisque Regina se jeta littéralement sur elle, l'embrassant avec une fougue enivrante. Fougue qui devint de plus en plus fiévreuse, faisant monter la température de la pièce, et surtout de leurs corps, d'un cran.

« Et si on allait prendre une douche. » souffla Emma, entre deux baisers, dont les mains commençait à se balader sur les fesses de sa partenaire, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire à ce contact.

Pour toute réponse, elle s'écarta d'elle, non sans lui adresser un sourire des plus aguicheurs, et se dirigea dans la salle de bain, se déshabillant à mesure qu'elle avançait. Hypnotisée par ces courbes de rêve, et envoûtantes, Emma la suivit dans l'immédiat, s'effeuillant à son tour. Et lorsqu'elles ne furent que dans leur plus simple appareil, s'embrassant à en perdre haleine, et à se pousser mutuellement sur chaque mur de la pièce, elles finirent par atteindre la douche.

Emma reprit le dessus, plaquant sa partenaire contre la paroi, alors que celle-ci allumait l'eau tiède, qui vint s'écouler sur leurs corps nus. Et pourtant, elle frissonnait, et s'enflammait à la fois, sous les baisers de la blonde qui passaient de ses lèvres, à sa mâchoire, puis à son cou. Bien que leurs corps soient déjà collés au maximum, Regina l'attira désespérément contre elle, comme si elle voulait qu'elles ne fassent plus qu'un, et surtout assouvir la chaleur naissante entre ses cuisses.

Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans la chevelure blonde de sa partenaire, qui venait déjà à lui tirer des gémissements, rien qu'en venant s'occuper de sa poitrine avec sa bouche, avec sa langue, titillant ses tétons durcis d'excitation. Puis lorsque Emma remonta sa tête pour l'embrasser avec ferveur, elle sentit la main de cette dernière se perdre vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses, s'immisçant entre leurs deux corps, pour remonter, lentement, mais sûrement vers l'intimité de la mairesse, aussi humide que celle de son amante.

Elles n'avaient pas envie d'être patientes cette fois-ci, de prendre tendrement le temps de visiter chaque parcelle du corps de l'autre. Leurs ébats étaient plus sauvages, plus passionnés. Les caresses se faisaient insistances, les baisers ressemblaient à une espèce de lutte de domination extrêmement sensuelle. Lutte que la blonde finit par gagner en premier lieu, alors qu'elle faisait de Regina sienne, à l'aide de deux de ses doigts, après avoir caresser son clitoris pendant plusieurs minutes. Et elle continuait à l'aide de son pouce.

« Je te veux Regina. Toute entière. » grogna t-elle, en mordillant la lèvre inférieure de l'intéressée, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, et à rester debout, ses jambes commençant à trembler.

« Tu m'as.. Oh.. Em..ma ! » gémissait la mairesse, incapable d'en dire plus pour l'instant.

En quelques minutes, elle sentit son apogée arriver, ne pouvant s'empêcher de gémir le prénom de son amante, bien plus fort, et d'une voix plus rauque qu'un peu plus tôt.

« Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça. » soufflait la brune, toujours en proie à une vague de plaisir, bien que plusieurs longues secondes soient passées, pendant lesquelles elle tentait désespérément de reprendre son souffle. Ce qu'elle réussit à reprendre néanmoins, c'est l'avantage. Féline, elle poussa sa partenaire à l'autre côté de la cabine de douche, la collant à son tour contre la paroi, avant de bloquer son corps avec le sien.

Les mêmes caresses reprirent alors. Elle donnait à Emma le même plaisir que celle-ci lui avait procuré, s'occupant de sa poitrine tout d'abord, puis du reste de son corps. Seulement, une fois ses lèvres ayant fini avec la poitrine de cette dernière, Regina ne s'arrêta pas là, entamant une descente e le long de son ventre, jusqu'à son bas ventre, puis jusqu'aux monts désirés. Ses prunelles sombres rencontrèrent les émeraudes, à la fois brillantes et assombries par le désir, et le plaisir, et d'un geste absolument provocateur, elle donna un coup de langue sur le clitoris gonflé de sa partenaire, la faisant gémir. Elle attendit quelques secondes, avant de réitérer l'expérience, jouant clairement avec l'impatience de la blonde.

« Regina.. j'en peux plus.. Prends-moi.. » finit-elle par gémit, ses doigts s'étant faufilés dans la chevelure ébène.

L'intéressée lui adressa un sourire ravageur, et finit par s'exécuter, sa langue venant titiller ce clitoris, beaucoup plus durablement, et intensément, quand elle n'entrait pas dans l'antre délicieusement humide. Cette cadence pendant quelques minutes permit à Emma d'atteindre ses sommets à son tour, après avoir grimpé aux rideaux, les jambes tremblantes de plaisir. Ce même plaisir qui la ravageait de la façon la plus exquise qui soit.

.

Après ces ébats, elles finirent par se doucher plus sérieusement, étroitement enlacées l'une contre l'autre, chacune prenant soin de passer tendrement du savon sur sa partenaire. De la buée s'était formée sur les parois de la douche, le miroir de la salle de bain, ainsi que le carrelage, à tel point que quiconque y entrerait pourrait facilement se méprendre avec un sauna.

« Quand je t'ai dit que je te voulais toute entière, je ne parlais pas qu'au niveau sexuel Regina. » annonça soudainement Emma, s'arrêtant de caresser l'intéressée.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda alors la brune, son cœur battant la chamade.

« Je veux dire que.. je sais, que tu es maire, et qu'on ne peut pas.. sortir ensemble à la vue de tous.. Mais.. je te veux Regina. Je te veux à moi, et uniquement à moi. »

L'organe vital de la mairesse sembla s'arrêter de battre, à l'instar de celui de sa compagne, qui avait le souffle coupé, leurs regards profondément ancrés l'un dans l'autre.

« Je sais, qu'à ce niveau là, on est sûrement pas sur la même longueur d'ondes mais..tu me fais ressentir des choses, qui me font peur.. mais j'aurais encore plus peur à l'idée de devoir te perdre, ou te partager, alors... »

« On l'est. » la coupa tendrement Regina.

« Pardon ? »

« On est sur la même longueur d'ondes. Totalement. »

« Vraiment ? » Emma pencha la tête, d'un air adorablement intrigué qui fit fondre sa compagne.

« Oui. Et.. à partir de maintenant, l'agent Swan n'est rien qu'à moi. » susurra la brune, possessive, avant de capturer les lèvres de l'intéressée, des siennes.

En vue de la situation, la promiscuité de leurs deux corps, leurs ébats tout juste achevés, leur nudité, et la chaleur ambiante, celle de leur bas ventre ne tardèrent pas à monter naturellement à leur tour, et c'est Regina qui dû se détacher.

« C'est normal si j'ai tout le temps envie de toi ? » marmonna t-elle, quittant la douche, en laissant une Emma totalement frustrée.

« Ne t'avais-je pas prévenu dès le début que tu en redemanderais ? » rigola alors la blonde, coupant l'eau avant de quitter la cabine de douche à son tour, attrapant la serviette que lui tendait son amante.

Cette dernière lui lança un regard noir qui manquait de conviction, et s'avança lentement vers elle, la faisant reculer jusqu'à un mur, tandis qu'elle lui reprenait sa serviette des mains. Son organe vital tambourinant dans sa cage thoracique, l'agent fédéral ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être subjuguée par tout ça, et surtout, de plus en plus excitée. Mais la mairesse fit pire, approchant ses lèvres de son oreille, l'air malicieux.

« Dois-je te rappeler qui en a redemandé cette nuit ? » souffla t-elle, alors qu'elle mordillait le lobe de sa compagne, pour mieux s'écarter en lui lâchant sa serviette sur la tête.

Emma frissonna de tout son corps, et n'enleva la serviette qu'à temps pour voir la brune quitter la pièce, d'un déhanché trop accentué, qui mettait tout son corps en émoi.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Une mise au point nécessaire, les choses sérieuses commencent entre les deux femmes. :)<strong>

**Dans le prochain chapitre que j'essaierais de poster dans la semaine, sinon le week-end prochain, leur relation continuera de progresser, même s'il arrivera un petit quelque chose à notre chère blondinette. **

**Ps : Pour la vie d'Emma, avec le FBI et les galeries d'art, je l'assume c'est totalement inspiré de la série White Collar avec Matt Bomer (**).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucouu,**

**Alors voici le nouveau chapitre ! Vous avez passé une bonne semaine ? :)**

**Désolée si je réponds un peu moins aux reviews, mais je dois avouer que j'ai peu de temps en ce moment, mais quand ça se régulera ce sera mieux ! Néanmoins, elles me font toujours autant plaisir. Merci à ceux qui lisent ma fiction encore une fois, ceux qui la suivent, et ceux qui laissent une review ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XII.<strong>

Les deux femmes ne s'étaient pas lâchées de la journée, bien qu'Henry étaient en leur présence également. Même lorsque Emma décida de faire un détour chez elle pour prendre quelques affaires de rechange, puisque sa compagne lui avait proposer de passer la nuit dans sa demeure, de nouveau, cette dernière l'y accompagna. S'ensuivit une soirée familiale, comme ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait vraiment connu, enchaînant dîner, film, mettre Henry au lit, jusqu'à ce qu'elles restent discuter toutes les deux autour d'un verre de vin, puis que la passion finisse par prendre le dessus sur tout le reste, qu'elles assouvirent dans la chambre.

Elles se réveillèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Emma la première, profitant pour détailler avec une attention particulière la sulfureuse brune blottie dans ses bras, avec une expression particulièrement apaisée, gravée sur ses traits réguliers, et dénués d'imperfection. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle lui caressa tendrement la joue, que la mairesse s'éveilla lentement. Si au départ elles se contentèrent de se dévorer du regard l'une et l'autre, appréciant profondément ce genre de réveil, leurs regards ne furent bientôt plus les seuls à être scellés, mais bien leurs lèvres. Puis la blonde finit par basculer sur sa compagne, pour intensifier l'échange langoureux, ses mains prenant son visage en coupe d'une tendresse presque irréelle.

« Emma, si tu commences comme ça.. » intervint Regina entre deux baisers, s'agrippant pourtant aux boucles blondes de son amante, qu'elle maintenait contre elle.

« Quoi ? J'ai même plus le droit de dire bonjour à ma petite-amie comme il se doit ? » minauda la blonde, savourant le terme.

Terme qui fit son effet chez la brune, comme elle l'avait souhaité. Celle-ci, visiblement aussi enjouée par cette simple façon de la désigner, mais qui caractérisait surtout l'avancée de leur relation, n'opposa plus la moindre résistance, et plaqua de nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes avec passion. Cette même passion qui les entraîna pour un nouveau round enchevêtrées dans les draps, puis sous la douche.

Elles ne descendirent bien qu'une heure plus tard au salon, Henry profitant visiblement de son dimanche puisqu'il dormait toujours. Regina en profita pour préparer un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom, sans cesse distraite par Emma qui voulait absolument goûter à tout, ou l'embrasser, ou encore juste la taquiner. Mais si elle faisait mine de s'en plaindre, la brune n'avait jamais été si heureuse d'être dérangée en préparant quelque chose.

« Ohh, t'as de la chantilly avec les fraises ? » s'exclamait Emma, les yeux brillants, l'air enfantin.

« De la chantilly ? Il n'y a rien d'aussi calorique dans ma cuisine. » marmonna la brune qui faisait tout son possible pour ne pas se laisser attendrir.

Sa petite-amie commençait à répondre, mais sa phrase fut coupée court par le bruit de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée qui se fit entendre. Les deux femmes se lancèrent un regard interrogateur, puis Emma fronça les sourcils.

« Si c'est Robin, je vais l'envoyer se faire voir. » grogna t-elle.

« J'aime quand tu es jalouse. » sourit sa compagne, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de quitter la cuisine pour aller ouvrir.

Mais ce n'était pas Robin qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, mais Kathryn, radieuse et bronzée, qui revenait vraisemblablement de son voyage de noces. Regina ouvrit la bouche, à la fois de surprise, et de gêne en songeant à Emma dans la cuisine, mais son amie ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer une, s'exclamant un « Reginaaaa ! » enjouée, avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Kathryn ! Tu es revenue hier ? » finit par demander la mairesse, alors qu'elles se séparaient, l'invitant à entrer.

« Oui ! Hier soir ! Et je me suis dit que j'allais passer te voir ce matin du coup, tu m'as man... Dis donc, tu es radieuse, on dirait que c'est toi qui est partie en lune de miel. » Elle s'interrompit brutalement après avoir fait quelques pas dans le salon. « Emma ?! »

« Kathryn, coucou ! » répondait l'intéressée, l'air passablement mal à l'aise, alors que la nouvelle arrivante s'avançait pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Oh, je vois ! » s'enquit alors la plus âgée, en lançant un regard entendu à la brune, qui l'ignora superbement. « Ça fait plaisir de te voir ma belle ! Mais... qu'est ce que tu fais là d'ailleurs ? »

« Euh. Eh bien, mh. » L'agent fédéral se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance, puis adopta un air impassible, avant de lâcher avec une assurance déconcertante. « Comme toi, je suis venue rendre une petite visite matinale à Regina. »

La fameuse Regina croisa son regard, et elles se sourirent doucement. Elles avaient beau avoir parlé toutes les deux, ainsi qu'à Henry, de leur couple, tout nouveau, mais elles ne s'étaient pas encore mis d'accord sur ce qu'elles diraient aux autres, alors Emma n'avait rien voulu brusquer, mais le regard de la mairesse lui indiqua qu'elle n'était pas obligée de mentir.

« Oh. Une visite matinale, oui.. » marmonna Kathryn, peu convaincue.

Néanmoins elle n'insista pas. Regina lui proposa donc de partager le petit-déjeuner qu'elle préparait pour elle et Emma au départ, prétextant avoir fait la proposition à cette dernière lorsqu'elle était arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt.

Installées autour de la table de la terrasse, Kathryn leur faisait un débriefing de sa lune de miel, racontant quelques anecdotes qui les amusèrent toutes.

« Breeef. Et vous quoi de nouveau ? » demanda Kathryn, avant d'ajouter, une idée lui étant passée par la tête. « J'ai entendu dire que tu manquais à Robin, Regina, vous avez repris vos parties de jambes en l'air ? »

Emma en perdit le contrôle de sa fourchette, utilisée pour manger ses pancakes, qui tomba bruyamment dans l'assiette, ce qui n'échappa ni à Kathryn, ni à sa petite-amie qui lui adressa un regard tendre, qui se voulait rassurant.

« Non, on a rien repris depuis longtemps, et on ne compte jamais le faire. » répondit la mairesse.

La mariée décida tout de même de pousser la jalousie d'Emma plus loin. « Quel dommage, tu m'avais pourtant dit qu'il était bon au lit ! »

Cette fois-ci, l'agent fédéral sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir, n'appréciant pas le moins du monde la tournure que prenait cette conversation. Certes, ce n'était plus d'actualité entre sa compagne et le fameux Robin, mais il n'empêche que les propos de Kathryn l'agaçaient au plus haut point. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de son couteau, et son visage se mua en un masque d'impassibilité effrayant.

« N'importe quoi ! Je ne t'ai jamais dit une chose pareille ! »

« Ah oui ? J'ai pourtant la nette impression que si.. Enfin, dommage que ce soit terminé entre toi et lui.. Bon, Emma, toi au moins ça va toujours avec ton marin sexy ? Tink m'a dit que ça avait été chaud entre lui et toi lors d'une soirée dans un bar ! »

Ce fut pour le coup au tour de la mairesse d'être envahie par ce sentiment tout nouveau, encore un, parmi tout ceux qu'Emma faisait déjà naître chez elle. La jalousie. Néanmoins, elle commençait à voir clair dans le jeu de son amie, alors elle s'arrêta de manger, déposant bruyamment ses couverts sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter les deux convives.

« Arrête ça tout de suite Kathryn ! » gronda t-elle d'une voix particulièrement menaçante. « Je te connais, va droit au but. »

« Mh.. Mais il n'y a rien, qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive toutes les deux, je demandais juste à Emma si elle était toujours avec son petit-ami ! »

« Ce n'est pas son petit-ami ! »

« Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami ! » répondit Emma, simultanément à sa compagne.

« Ohhh, elles sont déjà connectées, n'est ce pas mignon ? Et pourquoi ce n'est pas ton petit-ami, tu devrais Em' ! Tout comme toi Regina, tu devrais continuer à te faire Robin.. »

« C'est moi sa petite-amie ! » finit par asséner la brune, l'air aussi menaçant qu'agacé.

Si le cœur d'Emma rata un battement, Kathryn écarquilla les yeux, la bouche entrouverte. Puis toute cette expression s'effaça pour laisser place à un sourire victorieux.

« Je le savais ! »

Emma poussa un grand soupir de soulagement qui étonna ses deux interlocutrices. « Merci Regina, je me retenais de le dire depuis que Kathryn a commencé à parler de ce foutu Robin ! » grogna t-elle en jetant un regard assassin à cette dernière.

« Oh c'est qu'elle est jalouse ! » gloussa t-elle.

Regina sourit à son tour, son regard croisant celui de sa compagne, bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Sous ce regard presque carnassier, Emma se sentit presque rougir, luttant contre l'envie d'entraîner sa belle brune dans la chambre pour lui faire l'amour tout de suite. Visiblement, Kathryn dû sentir elle aussi la tension sexuelle car elle se racla la gorge.

« Euuh, vous vous jetterez l'une sur l'autre plus tard ! Mais maintenant, je veux tous les détails ! »

Sa remarque ramena aisément les deux intéressées à la réalité, non sans que leurs joues ne rosissent au passage. Néanmoins, autant l'une que l'autre se reprit, pour se décider à tout raconter à leur amie.

* * *

><p>Les jours défilèrent, plus de trois semaines, et une routine paisible s'était installée au sein du couple. Emma passait de moins en moins de nuits chez elle, ayant pratiquement élu domicile chez sa compagne. Les moments ensembles s'enchaînaient, ainsi qu'avec Henry. Bien sûr, elles évitaient un maximum les lieux publics pour leurs rendez-vous romantiques, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de simples déjeuners, et ou de sorties, elles prétextaient être amies. Seuls Henry, et quelques de leurs amis savaient la vérité, soit Ruby, Kathryn, Tink, David, et par conséquent Mary-Margaret, ainsi que August, qu'Emma avait tenu à présenter à sa petite-amie. Il y avait aussi Belle, qui avait fini par comprendre d'elle même, au grand damne de sa supérieure. Ce qui donnait lieu à des sorties de groupe plutôt divertissantes.<p>

Quant au niveau professionnel, il était arrivé deux ou trois fois qu'Emma vienne rendre visite à la mairesse sur son lieu de travail, mais évitait tout de même, puisqu'elle était elle-même occupée, alors que celle-ci venait assister à ses entraînements une fois par semaine.

Ce sont néanmoins les divergences de leurs métiers qui vinrent briser cette petite routine. Ce soir là, c'est Mary-Margaret qui organisait un dîner chez elle, réunissant tout ce petit monde, à l'exception de Tink qui était repartie pour Boston, et August qui travaillait.

« Les filles ! Vous voilà enfin, j'ai un truc à vous dire ! » s'enquit Ruby, alors que le nouveau couple venait tout juste de faire son arrivée, les alpaguant un peu à l'écart.

« Ne devrions nous pas dire bonsoir aux autres avant ? » répondit Regina, qui s'entendait pourtant particulièrement bien avec Ruby, parmi tous les amis de sa compagne.

« Si. Mais.. je voulais vous dire, que j'ai fait une connerie ! »

« Bh accouche Rub' » grogna Emma, la patience n'ayant jamais été son fort.

« J'ai couché avec Belle. »

« Quoooooi ? Mais.. oh mon dieu Rub' ! Mais.. je ne comprends pas, je croyais que toi et Graham, et elle et August ça semblait bien parti.. mais.. » bafouilla la blonde, les yeux écarquillés. « Si August apprend ça.. Ok ils ne sont pas amoureux mais quand même.. »

« Je saaais. Ce n'était pas prévu on a juste.. fait, sans réfléchir. On était chez moi et.. »

« Stop ! Dois-je rappeler que Belle est ma collègue et que je ne souhaite pas entendre de détails sur elle et sa vie sexuelle ! » intervint Regina, avec une moue.

« Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était bi ! » ajouta Emma, confuse.

« Elle ne l'est pas. Il faut croire qu'on a un truc toi et moi, Em'. Spécialement avec les deux figures les plus importantes, de l'hôtel de ville de New York. » gloussa la serveuse.

Son amie se mit à rire à son tour, sous le regard assassin de la mairesse. Elle n'y avait jamais réfléchi, mais ne se considérait pas non plus comme bisexuelle. Jamais, une femme ne l'avait attiré, jusqu'à Emma. Et maintenant que le pas était passé, les autres femmes ne l'attiraient pas plus pour autant.

Après ces confidences, le couple alla saluer le reste des personnes présentes, et la soirée commença, les discussions allant de bon train, jusqu'au dessert. Le moment où les téléphones d'Emma, et celui de David, sonnèrent en simultané. Les deux agents se regardèrent, sachant pertinemment ce que ça allait être. Si les deux meilleurs agents étaient appelés au même moment, l'affaire devait être délicate, et importante. D'un même geste, ils se levèrent à la volée, et répondirent chacun de leur côté. Le reste de la tablée ne put s'empêcher de se lancer des regards, l'air relativement inquiet, mais d'autant plus pour ce qui était de Mary-Margaret et Regina.

Les deux agents revinrent à peine une minute plus tard, dans un spectacle qui laissa bouche bée tous les invités. En l'espace de quelques secondes, Emma sortit un pistolet de son sac à main, alors que David en sortait plusieurs à différents endroits du salon, en lançant quelques uns à sa partenaire.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demandait la voix inquiète de l'institutrice.

« Emma et moi, on doit y aller. Il y a un problème avec un nouveau sénateur. Ce n'est pas son fils qu'on a enlevé cette fois, mais lui. Je suis désolé. »

Le cœur de Regina s'arrêta de battre, et un regard à l'institutrice lui fit comprendre que la réaction était de même de son côté, elle savait. Elle savait que les enlèvements étaient presque les pires. Et alors que tout le monde se mit à réagir, Emma serra brièvement ses amis dans ses bras, avant de faire face à sa compagne, le cœur serré, l'entraînant légèrement à l'écart. Aucune des deux n'était adepte des démonstrations publiques d'affection, même s'il fallait avouer, qu'elles commençaient néanmoins à s'habituer à avoir des petits gestes discrets et tendre l'une envers l'autre, en public.

« Tu.. » commença la brune, sa phrase se coupant.

« Oui, je dois y aller. Je.. je ne sais pas, quand je rentrerais, mais tout va bien se passer, ne t'en fais pas. » souffla l'agent fédéral, en posant tendrement une main sur la joue de sa belle, lui volant un doux baiser.

Mais lorsqu'elle commença à avoir un mouvement de recul, Regina lui retint fermement le bras, comme si elle peinait réellement à la laisser partir, et c'était le cas.

« Je ne veux pas. »

« Et je ne veux pas non plus, j'aimerais rester avec toi toute la soirée, et toute la nuit, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne pourrais certainement pas te répondre au téléphone, mais, je te promets que je reviendrais mon cœur. » lâcha la blonde avec tendresse, l'espérant surtout profondément.

« Mon cœur... » répéta la mairesse, stupéfaite, alors que sa compagne la prenait dans ses bras, la chamboulant bien plus que de raison.

« Désolée, ça m'est sorti tout seul mais.. »

« Non. J'aime bien. »

Elles n'avaient jamais eu pour habitude de se donner des petits noms, déjà qu'elles apprenaient toujours en ce qui concernait les marques d'affection, qui commençaient à venir de plus en plus, et fréquemment. Mais les petits noms, jamais. Emma avait toujours trouvé ça niais, et Regina n'en avait jamais trop ressenti le besoin pour l'instant, et pourtant..

Le baiser chaste d'il y a quelques secondes n'ayant pas suffit, elles s'embrassèrent plus longuement, avec une tendresse presque douloureuse, puis Emma, avec toute la peine du monde, finit par s'écarter. Elles rejoignirent les autres dans la pièce principale, où régnait un silence à faire froid dans le dos. Les deux agents du FBI n'eurent pas le temps de s'attarder plus longtemps, et s'en allèrent dans les secondes qui suivirent.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Regina se réveilla le lendemain matin, son premier réflexe fut de vérifier si sa compagne était à ses côtés, et soupira de déception en voyant que non. Elle savait de toute façon que si Emma était rentrée, elle l'aurait directement entendu. Et pour cause, elle n'a quasiment pas réussi à trouver le sommeil de la nuit, juste aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, par épuisement. Il était maintenant huit heures, et pas de trace d'Emma, ni dans la maison, ni sur son téléphone, ni nulle part. Henry avait dormi chez Frederick qui l'avait gardé la veille au soir, et, dépourvue des deux êtres qui partageaient sa vie, la mairesse trouvait sa demeure ridiculement grande.<p>

Kathryn vint lui rendre visite environ une heure plus tard, et elles s'installèrent dans le canapé. Elle n'avait jamais vu son amie en comme ça, les traits tirés par la fatigue, l'inquiétude reflétant sur son visage, et surtout cet air presque perdu et triste qui ne lui était tellement pas commun que ça en était effrayant.

« Regina, souviens toi la dernière fois, elle est revenue saine et sauve... »

« Au bout de trois jours ! Et une fois elle a aussi failli mourir, ça je m'en rappelle ! Je ne peux pas rester trois jours à me demander si je vais la revoir ou pas. »

« Regina.. »

« Quelle idée de sortir avec un agent du FBI » continuait-elle, l'air maussade.

« Parce que tu en es amoureuse. » répondit simplement son amie.

« Quoi ? » La mairesse tourna brusquement sa tête vers Kathryn, qui arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas vraiment cette réaction.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? Vous n'êtes pas amoureuses ? »

« Je.. Non ! C'est quoi cette question d'abord ? On n'y a pas réfléchi. On éprouve juste de forts sentiments l'une pour l'autre mais.. »

« Bien sûr. » rigola la blonde, avant de se reprendre. « Comme tu voudras. Bref, je refuse que tu restes là aujourd'hui, on est samedi, il y a bien quelque chose que tu veux faire. »

« Voir Henry. Et Emma. »

« … Henry rentre dans la matinée tu m'as dit, nous n'aurions qu'à sortir avec lui cet après-midi, ainsi qu'avec Theo. »

« Kat', j'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça.. »

« Donc quoi ? Tu préfères te morfondre dans ton lit ? Tu te feras du sang d'encre toute la journée, je le sais, tu le sais, mais être entourée, de ton fils, de ton neveu, et de moi, te fera bien plus de bien que de rester seule chez toi à attendre le retour d'Emma. »

« Je.. »

« Non, va te préparer. Quand Henry revient, on emmènera les garçons déjeuner à l'extérieur, point. »

* * *

><p>23h. Henry dormait déjà à poings fermés, et sa mère sachant qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil de si tôt, restait dans le salon, assise dans le canapé, un livre en main qu'elle n'avait toujours pas commencé à lire. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait, son esprit dérivait, dès la première phrase, vers la seule chose qui la préoccupait depuis le départ d'Emma : son retour. Elle avait eu l'occasion de moins y penser dans la journée, sans pour autant arrêter de guetter son téléphone toutes les deux minutes, mais la présence de son fils, de son neveu, et de sa meilleure amie, qui lui apportait d'ailleurs son soutien, lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Mais maintenant, alors que la demeure était plongée dans la quiétude nocturne, et que Regina était assise seule dans son luxueux canapé, et non pas avec sa compagne, pour discuter de tout et de rien, ou juste se câliner. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi dépendante de la jolie blonde, n'ayant jamais ressenti ce genre d'attachement, mais le fait est que c'était trop tard, elle imaginait mal sa vie sans Emma Swan.<p>

23h16. Un coup sur la porte se fit entendre. Au départ, la mairesse crut tout d'abord que c'était le fruit de son imagination, à force d'avoir trop espéré, son subconscient produisait lui-même ce son, mais au second coup, elle se releva d'un coup. Son cœur rata un battement, et elle se précipita pour aller ouvrir la porte, sans prendre la peine de regarder par le judas.

« Emma ? » Cette exclamation fut étouffée par un hoquet de surprise. La joie qu'elle avait ressentie en voyant sa belle s'était vite estompée lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de son état. Appuyée sur le chambranle de la porte, peinant visiblement à rester debout, le visage sale de sang séché, et légèrement tuméfié à certains endroits, la blonde la regardait avec une expression de joie qui aurait pu lui faire perdre pied dans n'importe quelle autre situation. « Il faut t'emmener à l'hôpital ! »

« Non ! » répondit l'agent fédéral, l'air horrifié, alors que sa compagne la prenait par le bras pour la faire entrer. Elle n'osait pas la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser, car elle se doutait ne pas être belle à voir, mais en mourrait clairement d'envie.

« Pardon ?! Bien sûr que si ! J'appelle les urgences ! Et tu me dis ce qu'il s'est passé ! » Regina paniquait, mais tentait de garder le contrôle de la situation, emmenant précautionneusement la blonde jusqu'au canapé pour la faire asseoir.

« Regina, non. Je ne suis pas blessée, crois moi, je le saurais. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, j'ai besoin d'être avec toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Par là, je ne te demande pas de me soigner, mais de rester avec moi. »

« Comme si j'allais partir ! Je resterais avec toi à l'hôpital Emma ! »

« Non. S'il te plaît ! Je t'assure que je n'ai rien de grave, juste des blessures superficielles. Donne moi juste, de quoi désinfecter tout ça, et panser si tu as, et je le ferais. Si je me sens mal demain, j'irais à l'hôpital, c'est promis. »

« Mais.. »

« Regina, s'il te plaît. »

Vaincue, devant l'air suppliant de sa compagne, la brune capitula à contrecœur. « Bien. Mais c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de tes blessures. Et ça va commencer avec une douche. Deuxièmement, si je vois quoique ce soit d'anormal, je t'emmène à l'hôpital et ce n'est pas négociable. Et enfin, embrasse moi. »

« Je... je ne te dégoûte pas ? Je veux dire, je meurs d'envie de te prendre dans mes bras et de t'embrasser depuis le moment où tu as ouvert la porte mais.. je sais que je suis horrible et.. »

« Tais-toi. »

Emma esquissa un sourire, et vint prendre doucement possession des lèvres de sa petite-amie, en un baiser empli de soulagement, de joie, et de sentiments si forts qu'ils leur en donnèrent à chacune le tournis.

Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, leurs regards se croisèrent plusieurs secondes, avant que la mairesse ne décide de reprendre les choses en main, et d'emmener la blonde à l'étage, pour la mettre sous la douche. Puis, cet épisode passé, Emma n'enfila qu'un fin boxer gris, avant de s'allonger sur le lit, ou Regina allait lui administrer des soins.

Jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait soigné avec autant de précaution, tapotant doucement avec un bout de coton les endroits égratignés sur son visage, et sur son ventre, faisant bien attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Au delà de la précaution, les gestes étaient effectués avec une telle tendresse, que l'agent fédéral sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle s'était déjà rendue à l'évidence que Regina lui était indispensable, même si elle ne lui avait pas avoué, mais les moments de la sorte renforçaient davantage cette idée. Et lorsque les mains de cette dernière frôlaient sa peau, elle se sentit secouer par des frissons.

« Merci. » souffla Emma, une fois les soins finis, et qu'elle enfila un débardeur. Elle attrapa le poignet de sa belle, et l'attira doucement contre elle, le cœur battant la chamade, parce qu'affolé par ces yeux noisettes, ses traits tirés par l'inquiétude, et cette expression qu'elle avait sur le visage, qui donnait à la blonde l'impression de vraiment compter pour quelqu'un.

« J'étais tellement inquiète. » soupira la brune, alors que leurs lèvres se joignaient brièvement. Elle se recula ensuite, pour venir s'installer dans le lit à son tour, étant déjà en nuisette depuis bien longtemps.

« Je sais, je suis désolée.. Je.. je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Tout comme je ne voulais pas revenir dans cet état, mais.. tu étais la première personne que j'avais envie de voir et . »

« Non, je suis contente que tu sois venue. Sinon j'aurais passé la nuit à m'inquiéter, je préfère te savoir là, sauve, même si tu es blessée. »

Emma ne répondit pas. Installée sur son flanc, de sorte à être face à sa compagne, elle était totalement absorbée par la vision de cette dernière. Intriguée par cette absence de réponse, la belle brune se positionna de la même façon, face à sa petite-amie, un sourcil arqué. Seulement, devant l'intensité du regard que celle-ci posait sur elle, elle se sentit troublée. Alors elles restèrent en silence, à se contempler l'une et l'autre. Ce n'était pas pesant, bien au contraire. Elles étaient dans leur bulle, comme si l'espace temps s'était mis sur pause juste pour ce moment.

Emma ne pouvait détacher ses prunelles émeraudes de la brune, bien trop occupée à étudier ses traits en détails, à les épouser tendrement du regard une nouvelle fois, comme si elle voulait mémoriser quelque chose qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur. Ce même cœur qui ne battait que pour une seule personne, d'une façon qui rendait ses sentiments bien plus importants qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer. Elle tenta de régulariser sa respiration, vainement. Plus elle observait Regina, plus son regard se perdait dans le sien, plus elle comprenait qu'elle s'était véritablement inquiétée, qu'elle en avait été préoccupée à tel point qu'elle avait l'air si fatiguée à l'heure actuelle. Sans qu'elle ne puisse contrôler quoique ce soit, la blonde sentit des perles salées s'accumuler au bord des ses yeux. Elle comptait réellement pour quelqu'un. Non pas qu'elle pensait ne pas compter pour ses amis, mais elle les connaissait depuis tellement longtemps, que c'était différent. Ils connaissaient ses bons côtés, mais aussi ses mauvais, et mieux encore, il les acceptait. Et Regina, elle faisait pareil, alors que leur relation était encore fraîche, et leur rencontre ne datant que d'environ deux mois.

« Emma ? Il y a un problème ? » s'inquiéta la brune, en voyant les prunelles émeraudes pour qui elle se damnerait, noyées dans les larmes. Sans même attendre de réponse, elle se rapprocha de sa compagne, posant une main sur sa joue.

Emma cligna des cils, et une larme s'écoula lentement le long de sa joue, s'échouant sur les doigts de la brune, qui vinrent l'essuyer avec une douceur irréelle.

« Merci. » Regina lui jeta un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant pas bien la raison d'un remerciement, alors l'agent du FBI acheva, dans un souffle. « D'être toi. »

Et elle comprit, ce que la blonde voulait dire derrière ses mots. Elle la remerciait d'être là pour elle, de tenir à elle, et de lui faire confiance. Elle savait. L'enfance d'Emma avait beaucoup moins de secrets pour elle, et elle en connaissait les grandes lignes, et les points douloureux, parce qu'elles s'étaient naturellement confiées l'une à l'autre, à mesure de l'évolution de leur relation. Mais jamais la mairesse n'avait vu sa compagne si vulnérable qu'elle ne l'était à présent, et contre toute attente, elle sentit une boule naître au creux de sa gorge, signe que les larmes s'apprêtaient à faire leur apparition chez elle également. L'empathie. Encore un autre sentiment, en plus de tous ceux qu'Emma provoquait chez elle qui ne lui était pas familier, si ce n'est avec son fils. Mais voilà que maintenant, en plus de ça, la simple image de sa compagne, les larmes aux yeux, lui serrait le cœur, mais la signification de ses mots provoquait tellement plus encore.

Alors, elle abrogea lentement la distance qui séparait leurs deux visages, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres les unes des autres, se frôlant. Sa main toujours sur la joue de sa partenaire, elle caressa tendrement ses lèvres des siennes, son cœur battant si fort la chamade qu'elle s'étonnait qu'il ne résonne pas dans toute la pièce. Puis, elles s'embrassèrent pour de bon, pour clôturer la magie de l'instant. La quiétude nocturne ne fut enrayée dès lors que par le bruit de leurs respirations devenant progressivement erratiques, leurs lèvres qui se mouvaient dans une chorégraphie aussi endiablée que celles de leurs langues, qui suivirent quelques temps après.

Et ce qui n'étaient que des échanges tendres, devinrent de plus en plus fiévreux, leurs corps s'étant irrésistiblement rapprochés comme aimantés l'un à l'autre, alors que leurs mains commençaient à être avides de caresses.

« Emma.. nous.. ne devrions pas.. » interrompit alors la brune, à bout de souffle, rompant un baiser alors que ses mains attrapaient les poignets de sa belle, pour qu'elle arrête ses caresses qui la rendaient dingue.

« Oh.. tu.. n'en as pas envie.. ? » Perplexe, et légèrement peinée, la blonde eut un mouvement de recul.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. J'ai tout le temps envie de toi. Seulement, tu as quelques blessures Emma, je ne peux pas prendre le moindre risque de te faire mal. »

« 'Gina... » La brune écarquilla les yeux à ce surnom, mais ne s'en formalisa pas, et la laissa continuer. « Ce sont des blessures superficielles, et il y en a peu. Tu ne me feras pas mal, au contraire. S'il te plaît, j'ai juste.. envie de te montrer à quel point tu comptes, et pouvoir effacer cette horrible aventure que je te raconterais plus tard. »

« Comment tu fais ? » soupira Regina, mécontente.

« Pardon ? »

« Pour obtenir tout ce que tu veux de moi, juste en me faisant tes yeux suppliant, et en prenant une voix enfantine. A croire qu'Henry t'a donné les astuces ! »

La blonde éclata d'un rire franc et spontané, qui mit instantanément la mairesse en état de bug, le son résonnant tellement joliment à ses oreilles, qu'il en déclenchait une vague de frissons. Et le pire fut à venir quand Emma l'embrassa fougueusement au lieu de lui répondre oralement. Les choses reprirent rapidement là où elles s'étaient arrêtées, l'agent fédéral décidant de prendre le dessus, en basculant sur sa compagne, parce que celle-ci n'oserait pas le faire de peur d'appuyer sur ses blessures ou on ne sait quoi.

« Alors comme ça tu as envie de moi tout le temps ? » s'enquit malicieusement la blonde, entre deux baisers, alors que ses mains relevaient lentement la nuisette de sa compagne.

« Tais-toi. » grogna l'intéressée, en l'attirant à elle, ses mains posées dans le bas de son dos, descendant alors sur ses fesses qu'elles vinrent presser doucement.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilààà ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez etc ! :)<strong>

**Rendez-vous donc la semaine prochaine, avec une continuation du renforcement du couple ! Comme dans ce chapitre un peu.. **


End file.
